La humana y los guardianes
by MartaMasked
Summary: NO, NO, NO ES LA TIPICA EN LA QUE LA CHICA SE ENAMORA DE JACK. Isolda Oswald estuvo años esperando que su amigo secreto de la infancia,Jack,volviera a por ella. Cuando vuelve, emprenderán grandes aventuras en el mundo oculto para la vista de un humano corriente. Pero el Rey Pesadilla planea su venganza, y los guardianes necesitaran ayuda de todos los que conocen para evitarlo.
1. La cazadora de estrellas

**¡Hola! Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por haberte tomado la modestia de leer, aunque sea el primer cap :D**

**Yo siempre leía (salvo en un excepción) historias de los guardianes en las que una chica mortal vivía aventuras con Jack y se enamoraba de él. Pues no. Mi protagonista yo la he intentado hacerla de manera que no sea una Mary Sue, le he puesto personalidad propia, sus propios gustos y demás. Conforme valla pasando la historia, ella irá cambiando a traves de las experiencias que le vallan sucediendo y tal...**

**¿Que como puede ver a Jack? Porque aunque lo doy a entender en la historia, yo pongo que los hechos de la pelicula sucedieron a finales de los 80, por lo tanto, cuando ella nace todos los niños creen en Jack y tal.**

**Esta historia va a tener de todo, acción, aventura, misterio, amor... y a mi por lo menos me ha gustado bastante jajajaj ^.^**

**Este solo es el primer capitulo, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Isolda estaba aburrida. Tener 8 años y estar en nochebuena se supone que es divertido, pero todos sus primos se habían ido y se había quedado con los mayores, que no dejaban de cantar y de beber.

La niña, pelirroja como ninguna, salió de la casa. Se había puesto sus guantes de _My Little Pony_ y su gorro de la sirenita. En el jardín nevado, había un muñeco de nieve que habían hecho los primos antes con una zanahoria y todo. Empezó a intentar cazar copos de nieve con la lengua, pero se aburrió en seguida. De pronto, empezó a oírse un grito. La niñita alzó la vista al oscuro cielo y vio que algo grande y blanco se acercaba y gritaba.

—¿Santa Claus?—dijo en voz alta. Era Noche Buena, debería ser él ¿no?—¿¡Santa Claus!?

Pero la cosa no era roja ni iba tirada por renos, era blanca, era humana y se dirigía directamente hacia… ¡Ella!

Isolda se metió corriendo en la casa, asustada, y se puso a mirar por la ventana: fuese lo que fuese, estaba estrellándose contra la nieve. Fue corriendo a su madre.

—¡Mama, mami! ¡Ha caído un meteorito en el jardín!—dijo mientras tiraba de ella.—¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Hazme caso!

La niña se hartó, cuando su madre bebía mucho, se ponía roja y se volvía estúpida. Asique, con una cacerola a modo de casco y una espátula a modo de espada, abrió la puerta trasera y fue a ver el meteorito.

Sus pasos crujían en la nieve y se acercaba con cuidado por si algún alíen intentaba quedarse con su cuerpo. Entonces, vio el gran cráter de nieve que había formado un meteorito. Abrió mucho la boca.

—Es un niño… —dijo susurrando.

Bajó hasta el fondo (de un metro) del cráter y se acercó a él: estaba como o incluso más blanco que la nieve, llevaba el pelo blanco como los abuelos, una sudadera y unos pantalones, y sin zapatos. Isolda frunció el ceño. Si era un extraterrestre, era como un humano. A lo mejor era solo un chiquillo que se había caído de un avión.

Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Isolda pegó un gritó:

—¡AAAAAAAH!— y antes de que el niño se moviese, le pegó con la espátula en la frente y lo volvió a echar.

Se lo tenía que enseñar a su madre. Cogió las cuerdas de los columpios y le ató de los pies con ellas a un trineo; lo llevó dentro de la casa.

—¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Papaaaaa! ¡Hay un niño en la entrada!—pero ninguno de ellos la oyó, de lo mucho que gritaban mientras bebían. —¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!

Su madre volvió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres Issy?—preguntó enfadada.

Como respuesta, la niña le señaló al paliducho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la madre, mirando donde señalaba su hija, pero sin ver nada.—¿Has derramado algo en la alfombra?

—¿No ves al niño?—preguntó Isolda.

—Hija, déjame, no estoy jugando.— y se volvió otra vez a la fiesta.

Isolda abrió mucho los ojos ¡solo ella podía verlo! Sonrió maquiavélicamente y arrastró al niño del cielo a través de las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Jack entreabrió los ojos, muy confuso. Notaba calor… mucho calor… demasiado calor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró atado a una silla en una habitación humana ¿Qué hacía allí? Intentó zafarse o congelar las cuerdas, pero el calor lo había debilitado, aun no se acordaba porque…

—¿Hablas mi idioma? —preguntó la voz de una niña desde la oscuridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jack alucinado.

—No voy a dejar que me abduzcas, mi familia no lo permitirá. —dijo Isolda, saliendo a la luz con una linterna. Apuntó a Jack a los ojos.

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—preguntó más desconcertado que cabreado.

—¿Eres un alienígena?—preguntó Isolda.

—¿Yo? ¡No! —dijo enfadado.—¡Desátame!

Entonces Isolda tachó algo en una libreta, después miró de nuevo al guardián.

—Una vez vi en una peli que una estrella caía del cielo y era una chica como tú ¿eres una estrella?—preguntó, un poco más flipada por la idea mágica de estar hablando con una estrella.

—¿Una estrella?

—¿Eres una estrella?—preguntó ilusionada.—¡Guauuuu! ¡Soy una cazadora de estrellas! ¡Toma ya, sabía que no eras un alíen! —dijo dando saltitos.

—¡No soy una estrella! ¡Soy….! ¡Espera! ¿Y mi bastón? —preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

—Tu ¿Qué?

Entonces, un calor intensó empezó otra vez a quemarle las venas recordando de donde venía.

—¡Mi bastón, lo necesito! ¡No quiero asarme!

—¿NO puedes estar en la tierra? —preguntó Isolda preocupada.

—¡Niña, necesito mi bastón, me estoy quemando!

Isolda empezó a dar vueltas buscándolo, pero estaba segura de no haber visto ninguno.

—¡Voy a buscarlo!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y volvió al jardín, la ventisca de nieve estaba descontrolada. Empezó a buscar por el cráter hasta que encontró el tan ansiado bastón. Lo puso en una caja junto a un montón de nieve.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, tiró la nieve por encima del niño estrella hasta que lo cubrió casi todo.

—Si, mucho mejor.-dijo con satisfacción. —Ahora, pásame el bastón, niña.

Isolda cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó levantando una ceja, como en las pelis.

—Que me pases….¿el bastón?—preguntó Jack, en la cuerda floja.

—No me llames niña, me llamo Isolda Oswald y segundo, pide las cosas por favor.

Jack suspiró.

—Pasame el bastón, Isolda Oswald, por favor.—dijo sonriendo.

Isolda le dio el bastón. Entonces, hubo una explosión de luz y durante unos segundos Isolda se tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, el niño estrella desprendía humo, y estaba encaramado al techo.

—¡Eres muy guay!

Jack sonrió y calló de cara al suelo. Flaqueando, se echó bocarriba en la cama.

—Lo se. —miró a Isolda.—Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti no sé que hubiera hecho.

La niña sonrió.

—¿Por qué te quemabas?—preguntó curiosa.

—Digamos que a Torv le gusta saltarse las leyes de la naturaleza y me ha besado, y ya sabes lo que provoca eso. A mí y al resto del planeta.—dijo cansado.

—¿Quién es Torv? —preguntó acercándose al niño.

—Es el apodo que le hemos puesto a Torverano. —aclaró como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

—¿Quién es Torverano?

—Ella es mi némesis. Como una tormenta de verano.—Isolda asintió.—Es el espíritu del calor. —Isolda no entendía nada. —No soy una estrella.—dijo Jack, mientras se enderezaba y veía la cara de la niña desesperanzada.—Pero debo de admitirlo, eso hubiera sido una pasada. Soy Jack Frost.—se presentó mientras le extendía la mano.

La cara de Isolda pasó de estar decepcionada a triste, de triste a curiosa, de curiosa a contenta y de contenta a flipada.

—¡Tu eres el espíritu del invierno! —Jack hizo una reverencia.—¡Eso sí que mola!

—Y mucho.— y dio una voltereta en el aire.

—¡Y sabes volar como Peter Pan!

—¿Qué?—se hizo el indignado.—¡Mejor que él! —gritó mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

Isolda no dejaba de reír y de saltar.

—¡¿Puedes enseñarme a mí también?!

Jack se paró en el aire.

—Esto… no creo que pueda, Isolda. Pero sí que puedo hacer esto. —entonces le tendió una mano que la niña aceptó encantada. De un tirón, se la puso en la espalda abrió la ventana y salieron zumbando por ella.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!—empezó a gritar la Isolda. —¡Jack, tengo miedooooo!

Gritaba la niña mientras se agarraba al cuerpo del guardián con todas sus fuerzas. Jack empezó a reírse cada vez más alto mientras dejaba arrastrarse por las corrientes.

—¡Jaaaaaack, tengo frrrrrio! —gritó Isolda.

El guardián rio y redujo la velocidad.

—¿Así mejor?

La niñita abrió los ojos y vio la ciudad: desde la playa lejana, hasta las montañas más cercanas.

—¡Jack, esto es muy… hermoso! —exclamó sin dejar de agarrarse a él.

Jack sonrió, desde hacía tiempo tenía amigos humanos, pero ellos crecían y dejaban de verle. Isolda estaba entretenida mirando el reflejo de la luna en los ríos o los coches moverse.

Después de un buen rato, descendieron de nuevo y llegaron a la casa. Isolda estaba tiritando de frio.

—Aun no me lo creo.—dijo la niñita.—¿Existe de verdad Santa Claus? ¿Y el Hada de los Dientes?

Jack se sentó en un armario.

—De verdad que existen. Y el conejo de Pascua, y el Ratoncito Perez, y los duendes, ninfas… pero esos son más difíciles de ver. Tranquila, tu no tendrás nunca que lidiar con ellos ¡Y la dama del Arco Iris! —saltó el muchacho.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Me gustaría verlos a todos!

Jack se paró en seco y sonrió.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuándo empezamos?—preguntó Jack.

Le vendría bien tener una compañera.

—¡Me visto y nos vamos! —dijo la niñita mientras empezaba a meter cosas en su mochila de Disney.

Entonces, Jack se dio la vuelta y miró a la luna. Le estaban llamando. Era algo importante. Tenía que ir.

—Isolda…—dijo Jack, con la voz entrecortada. —Ahora vuelvo. En 10 minutos.

—¡Vale! —gritó Isolda mientras guardaba ropa de abrigo. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver como Jack salía volando por la ventana.

Terminó de colocar las cosas, se llevó una cámara de fotos y mucha ropa de abrigo. Luego salió a hurtadillas fuera de la casa y se sentó en el jardín a esperar a su guardián. Esperó. Esperó durante 3 horas fuera y luego, con las extremidades congeladas se arrastró dentro de la casa. Esperaría en su cuarto.

La niñita vio por la ventana salir el sol y al estar toda la noche despierta fue eso lo último que vieron sus ojos aquel día.

Pero Jack no volvió. No esa vez.

* * *

**Bueno, ya sabeis, si teneis alguna duda, si os gusta la historia o la odiais, no olvideis en decidmelo ¿eh? Sed felices :D**


	2. La chica que esperó

**¡Hola chicooooos! Estoy muy contenta de que el primer capitulo le haya gustado a la gente, me hace mucha ilusión :3**

**Pues allá vamos con el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Jack estaba congelando las raíces de un pino, en el norte de Canadá. Desde hacía algún tiempo, algo en su mente le decía que tenía algo por hacer y que no había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza y salió volando hasta Rusia. Allí, los niños y niñas estaban acostumbrados a la nieve y a él, asique le encantaba ese país y era uno de sus preferidos. Los países mediterráneos o colindantes al ecuador no le llamaban mucho la atención… o quizás fuese que Torverano vivía allí casi todo el año.

Voló lentamente por las montañas de Europa y dejando nieves por los sitios más fríos mientras poco a poco volaba cada vez más al norte. Era curioso cómo siendo un ser inmortal pasaban los años más deprisa, pensaba Jack, que cuando era un chico humano.

Y pensando esto, llegó a Gran Bretaña. Reconoció el Big Ben enseguida y pasó de largo por la ciudad de Londres. Entonces llegó a Escocia. Cada vez que pasaba por allí tenía esa sensación de que algo se le escapaba de las manos… pero no sabía que era.

Pasó un avión justo al lado suya y se dejó guiar por la estela del viento que creaba, cambió un poco el rumbó y miró por la ventana: estaban dando una película para niños. Dio la vuelta entera y se acercó mucho más a ver el interior del avión para ver como los niños saltaban y reían absortos en el filme. Al final volvió a mirar la película: se trataba de una chica muy rubia y vestida de azul que había caído en un cráter… no, el cráter lo había provocado ella misma. Jack sacudió la cabeza ¡lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Entonces, un niño le preguntó a su madre:

—Mama ¿esa chica es una estrella caída?

Entonces la mente de Jack estalló como si fuera un fuego artificial.

—¡Isolda! ¡Me he olvidado de ella!—gritó consternado.

Intentó recordar cuanto tiempo hacía desde que se había ido y calculó que unos días. Empezó a sentirse muy mal y comenzó a volar por toda escocia buscando el pueblo. Recordaba que tenía unas casas con formas graciosas, y unas laderas que todos los años las recubría de nieve. Fue fácil encontrar el camino al pueblo y más aún la casa. Era la única con un cráter en el jardín.

Posó sus pies en la hierba seca. Al parecer no habían sido unos días, como máximo unos meses, porque era otoño.

—Pobre Isolda… lleva meses esperándome.—susurró muy bajito y con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

El guardián voló hasta la ventana y la abrió, entrando en la casa. Para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba totalmente diferente: las paredes eran azul oscuro, los armarios más grandes, ya no había juguetes desparramados por el suelo pero si un montón de ropa. En las paredes había posters de películas y cantantes de los 90' y 80' ; además de estanterías llenas de libros y fotos.

Jack se acercó a verlas: solo eran chicas jóvenes sonriendo repetitivamente. El guardián frunció el ceño.

Y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta… algo le golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Tick Tack, hace el reloj, ten cuidado, no llegues tarde, tick tack, hace el reloj, hace el reloj, el tiempo corre, que no se alargue. —cantaba una voz femenina como en una especie de canción de cuna. Jack abrió los ojos lentamente. —Por lo menos tengo tu bastón. —dijo la misma voz.

Jack observó con incredulidad a una joven muchacha, vestida con una minifalda vaquera, unas botas camperas marrones, una camisetita roja a cuadros, una trenza que recogía su pelo pelirrojo, un sombrero vaquero y kilos de maquillaje. Él, estaba atado a una silla ¿Por qué cada vez que despertaba en esa habitación, estaba atado a una silla?

—¿Cómo has entrado aqui?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Jack tardó unos segundos de pasmo total en comprender que hablaba con él.

—¿Estás hablando… con migo?—preguntó con la boca abierta.

La chica se apoyó en el cayado.

—¿Hay alguien más en esta habitación? —preguntó retóricamente.

A Jack le caída mal esta chica, se creía muy lista. No sabía con quien se enfrentaba. Aunque le sonaba su cara de algo.

—¿Cómo puedes verme? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Isolda Oswald? Y… ¿Por qué vas vestida de cowboy?

—¡Alto vaquero! —rio la chica.—Las preguntas una por una. Puedo verte porque tengo ojos en la cara y la policía a la que voy a llamar por allanar mi casa también tiene, dos, este es mi cuarto, tres, no sé quién es Isolda Oswald, cuatro… es Halloween, y voy de lo que me dé la gana.

—Pero… ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No puedes verme!

—Ajá…—contestó la cowboy mientras empezaba a marcar el número de la policía.

—¡¿Por qué puedes verme?! ¿¡Donde está Isolda!?—Jack no entendía nada

—¿¡Quién es Isolda!?—preguntó la cowboy con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Isolda! ¡La niña pequeña de ocho años! Pelirroja de ojos castaños, la cazadora de estrellas.

La joven puso cara pensativa

—Creo que es la hija de los que nos vendieron la casa.

—¿¡Que!? No… ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses. —contestó la joven, como si las palabras le pesaran en la boca.

Jack cerró los ojos con una tremenda culpa. La había defraudado. Había defraudado a Isolda. Pero ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer. Aquella adolescente tenía su bastón del invierno, y lo necesitaba.

—Por favor niña, dame mi bastón. —dijo con voz cansada y con un poco de _deja vú._

La joven se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Niña? ¿Acaso soy una niña?—dijo mientras abría los brazos. Jack la miró de arriba abajo.

—No… pero tampoco eres adulta. Por eso a lo mejor me puedes ver.—dijo sonriente.—Ahora sino te importa…DAME MI BASTÓN. —inquirió intentando helar las cuerdas.

—¿Cómo se dicen las cosas…?—preguntó la muchacha en tono repelente.

Jack arqueó una ceja. Ojala nunca tuviera que vérselas con alguna otra adolescente pesada. Y que se pareciera a Isolda, pero en mayor y odiosa.

—Vamos preciosa, si me das mi bastón ahora te daré una sorpresa. —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La cowboy abrió la boca pasmada, frunció el ceño y le dio al guardián una santa hostia en su fría cara.

—¡Yo no soy de esas!—gritó furiosa.

—Pues yo no diría eso con la ropa que llevas…—dijo mientras se reía de ella.—Oh, ya lo entiendo, solo quieres llamar la atención de los machos de tu especie. Típico. Pues buena suerte, porque con eso modales nunca vas a encontrar un buen marid…—pero Jack no pudo terminar la frase, porque la cowboy le dio otra hostia.

—¡Llamaré ahora mismo a la policía!—gritó indignada.

Sacó de nuevo el móvil y empezó a marcar números cuando de repente, le entró una llamada emergente. Sin querer le dio a altavoz y una voz gritona emergió del aparato:

—¡Isolda Oswald, esto es imperdonable! ¡Te llevamos esperando más de media hora! ¡Cómo no estés aquí en cinco minutos, nos vamos a la fiesta sin ti! ¿¡Me has oído!?

—Sisisisi, vale Rose… venga, adiós.—susurró la cowboy

Y colgó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jack estaba atado a la silla con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la vaquera al verle con aquella expresión.

—Tu…eres… ¿Isolda Oswald? —preguntó pasmado.

—¡Te he dicho que no! —dijo la vaquera, un poco nerviosa.

—¡Claro que si, Rose te ha llamado Isolda Oswald!

La pelirroja frunció el cejó y le tiró el bastón a los brazos.

—Bueno, venga, toma tu bastón, ya puedes irte. —dijo corriendo.—Venga, bye bye, hasta luego, vete por la ventana, vamos ¡Largo! —gritó mientras se iba por la puerta.

Jack terminó de helar las cuerdas y voló hasta la escalera, cortándole el paso.

—Espera, espera, espera…—dijo mientras intentaba recomponerse.—¿Tu eres Isolda Oswald? ¿La dulce e inocente niña de ocho años que me salvó en su jardín?

—Solo Issy. —contestó mientras intentaba pasar.

—¿¡Porque dijiste seis meses!? —preguntó enfadado, cogiéndola de los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste diez minutos?! —gritó, entre el enfado y el llanto, quitándose sus manos de los hombros y echando a correr escalera abajo.

Jack estaba demasiado pasmado.

* * *

**Aqui el final del capitulo jajaja**

**La verdad es que resultaba evidente que la cowboy fuera Isolda, ya que hace lo mismo que hizo que cuando era pequeña, solo que en versión más mayor. Puede entenderse las razones por las que está enfadada con Jack (creo que si me olvidaran durante años yo tambien lo estaría jajajaja) y al principio va a estar muy cabreada.**

**También**** deciros, que el titulo de este capitulo iba a ser el titulo del fic, pero sonaba demasiado melancólico y la historia no lo es xD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Adiooooos :D**


	3. Una cowboy en el fango

**¡Holaaaaaa! Bueno, aqui llega el tercer capitulo. Me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia, y espero estar a la altura de vuestras espectativas jajaja :D**

**¡Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

La muchacha estaba corriendo por las calles de su pueblo. No. Otra vez no. Le había costado años auto convencerse de que aquello solo fue una fantasía de su niñez. Muchos años y cuatro psicólogos. Y ahora el guardián había vuelto, y al parecer, para él solo habían pasado días y no ocho años largos.

De repente, una ráfaga de aire la levantó del suelo y la elevó a 3 metros de altura.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó con mucho miedo ¡No sabía lo que estaba pasando! Y cerró los ojos.

No tocó el suelo en unos interminables 3 minutos hasta que cayó en algo sólido y por fin abrió los abrió. Estaba en unas colinas.

—¿Qué coño…?

—Parece que saliste de la lista de niñas buenas muy pronto. —dijo la voz del guardián desde el aire.

Issy le miró enfadada y dolorida.

—¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mí!? ¡Ni siquiera deberías existir!

—Hace media hora quería que vieses el mundo con migo, pero ahora veo que va a ser imposible.

La cowboy tenía una respuesta muy ingeniosa en la lengua (seguro) pero tantos pensamientos se le cruzaron al mismo tiempo que solo supo tartamudear.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó al final.

—Por ser tan espantosa con migo, reconócelo, has sido horrible. —respondió el guardián, divirtiéndose mucho.

—¿¡Yo espantosa!? —dijo en un gritito. Ahora si iba a llorar.—¡Eres tú el que me prometió aventuras y después se largó para regresar años más tarde! ¿¡Sabes la cantidad de veces que lloré de niña, al pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena compañera para un guardián!? ¿¡Lo menospreciada que me sentía!? ¿¡Y las veces que he llorado de mayor, al pensar que estaba loca por tener alucinaciones!? —gritó, con las lagrimas saltadas. Se mordió los labios. —¡Bah! ¡Déjalo, si da igual!

Concluyó, mientras se largaba de allí con paso decidido. Jack se quedó sorprendido: solo el conejo de pascua le hablaba así. Y esperaba que fuese el único. Asique, con una mezcla de remordimientos y orgullo (que no se iba a tragar), voló hasta donde la pelirroja se había hundido en el fango.

—¡Oye, no fue mi culpa! Cuando eres inmortal, los años no son iguales que para los mortales. Debes comprenderme.—dijo mientras flotaba a unos metros de ella, no quería que en un arrebato de locura le echara fango por encima.

—¡Eso es una mierda de excusa! —gritó la joven, con fango hasta las rodillas. —¡Qué asco —gritó para sí misma mientras se quitaba la bota. —¡Y encima ahora me voy a perder la fiesta de Halloween!

Jack se llevó la mano a la cara. Prefería mil veces a la niña de ocho años que solo quería conocer a Santa Claus que a esa medio-mujer repelente y que se creía más lista que nadie. Pero algo dentro de él, le decía que tenía la culpa de esta situación y de que ''Issy'' tenía toda la razón por estar resentida con él. Asique como buen caballero, invocó a los vientos del norte y sacó del lodo a la doncella en apuros.

Issy estaba desconcertada. Muy desconcertada. Y en cuanto salió del barro con la bota en mano y estuvo en el suelo, empezó a hablar:

—¡Ni siquiera debes de ser real!—gritó la joven.—¡Es más lógico que seas un alienígena a que exista la magia!

—No soy un alienígena.—Jack bajó al suelo se puso de pie enfrente de ella y comprobó que era más alto que ella. A lo mejor eso la intimidaba un poco. —Y puedo asegurarte, que la magia es real.—dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

—¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que me dices?—le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y medio cuerpo lleno de barro.

—Solo hazlo.

—La última vez que lo hice estuve esperando 8 años.—dijo la chica mirando al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.—¿Vas a llevarme a mi casa? Estoy llena de barro.

—Eso es un gran favor ¿me perdonarás si lo hago?—preguntó Jack, por si colaba

—Si no me hubieras traído aquí no me hubiera manchado, asique no. —contestó la chica, sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Solo quería llevarte a un sitio donde no parecieses una loca hablando sola.—dijo para amenizar la situación, cogiéndola de la mano.

Issy se la soltó en seguida.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Tienes complejo de taxista!? ¡Me voy yo sola, sé andar!

—Pero ¡Me acabas de decir que…!

—¡Que te calles!

Dijo mientras empezaba de nuevo a caminar. La verdad, es que quería tocar al guardián lo menos posible, el que antes iba a ser su héroe le daba ahora repulsión. Y por mucho bien que le intentara hacer ahora, ya nada podría cambiar el tiempo perdido.

—Hay más lodo en tu camino…—dijo el guardián sobrevolándola.

—¡Pues me mancharé! —gritó la muchacha, llorando sin saber porque.

Jack llamó de nuevo a los vientos del norte y con una ráfaga de viento, se llevó a la chica volando como si fuera una hoja.

—¡Bajameeee!—gritaba de terror mientras volaba sin control.

—¡Ya solo faltan unos metroooos! —gritó Jack volando junto a ella.

El guardián abrió la ventana de la joven y ella se estrelló contra la cama, rebotando. Segundos después, llegó Jack.

—Te ha gustado ¿eh?

—¡No!—gritó la muchacha, con hojas enredadas en el pelo y fango por las piernas ¡Eso daba mucho asco! Olía a rio estancado.

—¡Pero si esto antes te encantaba! —rio Jack.

—¡Antes! Buena definición para un periodo de ocho años.—dijo entrando al cuarto de baño de su cuarto.

Jack andó hacia ella.

—¡Issy, déjalo ya! ¿Estarás todo el rato echándomelo en cara?

—¡Voy a ducharme guardián! ¡Cómo se te ocurra entrar aquí dentro te juro por lo que más quieras que te derrito con mi secador!

Y tras decir esto, dio un portazo. Jack se rio, porque la Issy era una cascarrabias, pero seguro que buena chica. Tampoco quería ser un acosador ni un pesado, asique solo le preguntaría una vez si querría salir de aventura con él. Solo una vez más. El guardián empezó a flotar por la habitación y se detuvo a mirar la ropa de Issy, sus fotos y a curiosear en sus libretas. Cuando la pelirroja salió (envuelta en un pijama de terciopelo) lo pilló leyendo su diario:

— ''_Querido Diario, hoy Jace Wyslans me ha dicho que estoy muy guapa ¡Jace Wyslans! Se lo he contado a Rose y ella me ha dicho…_'' —leyó Jack imitando la voz de Issy.

—¡Oye, deja eso!—gritó la chica enfadada y quitándoselo de las manos.—La verdad es que me debería dar igual, eres invisible para todo el mundo y no creo que a Papa Noel le interese mucho los pensamientos de una adolescente.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—Issy, te quería preguntar una cosa.—dijo decidido.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama, desenredándose el pelo. No le había echado, porque sabía que era imposible hacerlo si él no quería y no podía echar de su cuarto al espíritu del invierno.

—Dime.—dijo quitándose los nudos.

—Me gustaría enmendar mi error, sé que no me vas a perdonar fácilmente, por eso te informo de que mi oferta sigue válida hasta media noche. Después nunca más volverás a verme si no la aceptas. Lo juro.

Lo dijo tan deprisa, que ha Issy le costó un tiempo en asimilar todo lo que el guardián acababa de decirle. Por una parte, ya no tendría que volver a sufrir más, pero por otra… no quería una vida aburrida. Siempre quedaría ese vacío en su interior y con el tiempo, acabaría por echarse la culpa de no haber aceptado.

—Pues vuelve esta media noche y tendrás mi respuesta. —dijo la chica fríamente.

—Te lo prometo. —dijo el guardián, antes de salir por la ventana.

Issy se quedó mirando la pared y después estornudó ¡Por supuesto, se estaba poniendo enferma!

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Como podeis comprobar, aunque realmente la muchacha está terriblemente enfadada con él (hasta el punto de que no le podía ni tocar) Jack no la ha tomado en serio en ningun momento XD **

**Menos al final, cuando le ha dicho que sería la ultima vez que se lo preguntaría. Entonces si se la ha tomado en serio. Issy cambiará y se relajará con él, en cuanto pasen más tiempo juntos...**

**Bueno, ya sabeis que si os ha gustado u os parece que es una auntentica mierda, no olvideis mandar reviews. Adiooooos :***


	4. Belladonna

**Heyyy, bueno, hoy os traigo este capitulito. Enserio, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia. Significa mucho para mi ¡Gracias!**

**PD: Yo cuando ví la pelicula, en mi versión a Pitch se le llamaba Sombra, y yo no supe que lo llamaban así hasta mucho despues de empezar el fic. Asique se quedó con Sombra.**

* * *

Durante toda la tarde, Issy estuvo viendo películas de terror con una manta y unas palomitas, y llorando por el shock emocional de ver a su amigo imaginario. Cuando llegaron sus padres, vieron que la joven tenía fiebre y la mandaron a acostarse sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Por eso, cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Issy estaba más dormida que una marmota en el mes de enero y así se la encontró Jack. Al principio le dio cosa despertarla (dormida parecía de nuevo la agradable niña de ocho años que él conoció) pero después supo que tenía que hacerlo:

—Issy, despierta.—dijo en voz alta y fría.

La pelirroja bostezó y se dio la vuelta mascullando.

—Despierta ya.—repitió Jack.

Issy abrió los ojos, hinchados.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó medio dormida.

—Ya son las doce.—dijo Jack.

—Ahh…—suspiró Issy. —Pues venga, acepto, pero dejame ahora tengo sueño y tengo fiebre, asique lo que menos me apetece es irme de mi cuarto.

—Creo que Norte tiene algo para eso.—informó Jack.—Si vienes ahora al taller conmigo, te quitará la enfermedad.

Issy cerró los ojos e iba a responder que la dejara dormir de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía irse para siempre otra vez y que ahora dependía de ella que no la olvidara.

—Vale… pero no quiero ponerme a volar en medio de la noche.—dijo la pelirroja en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tranquila, tenemos esto.—dijo el guardián mientras se sacaba una bola de cristal del bolsillo de la sudadera. Entonces, susurró algo, tiró la bola a la pared y de repente, se abrió un agujero en ella como si fuera un vórtice, azul, y absorbiendo con increíble fuerza.

—¡Oh dios mío!—gritó Issy.—¡Mis padres se van a despertar!—gritó de nuevo.

—¡Tranquila, solo los niños pueden oír esto…!

Issy estaba ya despierta del todo y solo asintió. Entonces Jack bajó al suelo y se puso erguido al lado de la joven. Sonrió perversamente hacia sí mismo y la cogió de la mano haciéndola saltar al portal.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritó Issy.

—¡Allá vamoooos! —gritó el guardián.

Segundos después, cayeron sobre el duro suelo.

—¡Jod…!

—No deberías hablar así, Isolda, ya has estado bastantes veces en la lista de niños malos por ello.—dijo una rusa y profunda voz a sus espaldas

Jack empezó a flotar en el aire mientras Issy se daba la vuelta confundida. Delante suya, un ruso grande y fuerte con barbas blancas y vestido de rojo.

—Oh…—fue todo a lo que consiguió decir la joven.

El hombre empezó a reírse a carcajadas y de la misma risa, le dio una palmada a la espalda del joven guardián.

—¡Oh Jack! ¿Isolda Oswald?—rio.—Ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a los menores de 10 años, me traes a esta jovencita.—se rio más fuerte aun.—Bueno Isolda,—dijo ayudándola a levantarse.—Yo soy Norte.

—Encantada.—sonrió al escuchar su acento.

—Norte, me gustaría que me dieses una de esas pociones tuyas… ya sabes, tiene fiebre.—dijo Jack, volviéndose a poner de pie en el suelo.

—¡Por supuesto! Acompañadme. —dijo el hombre.

El lugar era muy calentito y aunque a la chica se le cerrasen los ojos, veía aquello y su impresionante visionado: era un gran taller, bestias peludas trabajaban para hacer videojuegos y juguetes, y duendecillos correteaban de un lado a otro. No eran como ella se lo había imaginado, pero de todas formas sus caritas eran muy monas.

Jack miraba con atención a la pelirroja: aquella era su parte favorita, cuando un humano aburrido veía aquella magia con sus propios ojos. Luego venían las lágrimas de emoción y el fanatismo. Norte vio como Jack sonreía, como siempre.

—¿Por qué esta vez es tan mayor, Jack?—le preguntó al oído.

Jack bajó la mirada, triste y apenado.

—Le prometí que vería este mundo mágico y juntos lo recorreríamos entero… pero me olvidé de ella y estuvo esperándome durante 8 años. Se lo debía.

—Muchas veces me pidió que volvieras, cuando era pequeña, en vez de pedir juguetes.—le informó Norte.

—¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—Esas cosas son confidenciales, Jack.

Issy estaba más que alucinada con aquello ¡Era una maravilla! La próxima vez traería una cámara.

Entonces, llegaron a una sala donde había un globo terráqueo gigante, pero la chica no preguntó nada, porque en las películas había cosas parecidas.

—Donde habré metido esto…—dijo Norte mientras sacaba cosas de los cajones.—Mmmm…. No, esto no es. Tampoco…—decía mientras tiraba los botes.

Issy miró a Jack, confundida y sin saber qué hacer, mientras el joven guardián reía con la escena.

—¿Quieres _Belladonna_?—preguntó el hombre mientras le tiraba a la chica un bote de espaldas. —Creo que solo me queda Belladonna. —continuó mientras se daba la vuelta.

La pelirroja cogió el frasco al vuelo y miró el líquido verde oscuro.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer con esto…—dijo mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Vamos, ven con migo. —dijo mientras los invitaba a seguirle. —La Belladonna es un líquido muy potente que se utiliza desde que existe el hombre para diversos usos, como enfermedades, lesiones y cosas de mujeres.—dijo Norte, risueño. —Pero si no se utiliza con propiedad, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.

Issy asintió, le parecía estar asistiendo a una clase de magia como en Harry Potter.

—Nunca me ha gustado la Belladonna.—comentó Jack, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Llegaron a un despacho más acogedor y con una chimenea, libros y un gran sillón. Issy se sentó donde pudo, pues le dolían todos los huesos y músculos debido a su enfermedad.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar en hacerla? —preguntó Jack, aburrido mientras daba vueltas en el aire.

—Solo un rato.—contestó Norte muy severo. —Asique no te impacientes. —alzó una ceja mientras sacaba cuencos y cosas. —Pequeña, tu quédate sentada.

Issy se sentó más cómodamente en él. Aquel lugar era como una ensoñación o… era la fiebre que le hacía ver las cosas más cálidas. Se hizo un ovillo y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Norte estaba preparando la poción cuando se dio la vuelta y se la encontró roncando.

—Tu nueva compañera se ha quedado dormida.—dijo el hombretón, sonriente.

Jack se espabiló y la miró.

—Parece que sí. Voy a despertarla…

—¡No! Deja que duerma, porque tenemos que hablar. —dijo un tono más serio.

Jack miró a Norte y cerró el pico.

—¿Es Sombra? —preguntó muy serio.

—No lo sabemos, pero están pasando cosas muy raras en la Provenza de Italia últimamente, según mis contactos, algo mágico y oscuro.

—¿La Provenza? Eso es extraño.

—El Conejo de Pascua está muy ocupado con los huevos, y al ser Noviembre ya sabes que nosotros estamos en la recta final, Tooth también está tan ocupada como Sandy asique estábamos pensando que…

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Venga ya! Tengo que llevar el Invierno a todas partes ¿recuerdas? No tengo tiempo.

—¡Pues por eso! Las temperaturas de Italia deberían bajar como todos los años de una vez por todas ¿no? Estos últimos años no te estás esmerando mucho con los países mediterráneos, Jack.

El joven guardián se cruzó de brazos, no tenía por donde escaparse. Norte llevaba razón, él era un guardián y debía proteger a la humanidad.

—Pues esto ya está listo. —dijo Norte acercándose a Issy con una taza humeante.-Pequeña, despiértate.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos parcialmente y sonrió.

—No recordaba que estaba aquí, siento haberme dormido…—dijo mientras se empezaba a espabilar un poco.

—No te preocupes niña, toma de esto.—seguidamente le dio el tazón para que se lo bebiera.

Issy lo cogió con cuidado para no quemarse y se lo bebió de un trago.

—¡Oh dios, estaba súper rico! —dijo sonriente. Entonces miró a Jack. —Vámonos ya ¿no? No quiero molestar al señor Norte.—terminó sonriendo.

Jack pensó que la humana estaba siendo demasiado dulce y que parecía la niña de ocho años de nuevo. Se rio ante su propio pensamiento.

—¡No es molestia! Vuelve cuando quieras, menos la semana antes de navidad que me estamos muy estresados.

Issy sonrió caminando hacia la puerta y siguió haciéndolo mientras salía fuera. El joven iba a salir, cuando Norte le detuvo.

—Jack, vigila a Isolda, le he echado Planta Somnífera en el caldo y en cualquier momento puede caer K.O

—¿¡Que?! —gritó Jack mientras salía volando.

Y en efecto, Issy estaba tambaleándose, hasta que de tanto hacerlo se cayó al suelo. Un yeti fue a rescatarla corriendo y la puso sobre sus hombros.

—Menos mal.—se dijo el muchacho asimismo, mientras ponía los pies en el suelo.

—Yo llevar hasta la puerta. —dijo el yeti mientras andaba pesadamente con la joven a sus espaldas.

Jack asintió y mientras el yeti llevaba a Issy a la entrada principal, aprovechó para coger unas cuantas bolas de cristal. Cuando volvió, el yeti soltó a la joven y el guardián tuvo que cogerla rápidamente.

—¡Oh dios! —gritó el chico mientras intentaba no caerse. —Isolda pesas más de lo que pareces.—con cuidado sacó una bola de cristal y susurró _el cuarto de Issy_, la tiró al suelo, y se abrió un portal.

—¡Allá vamos! —gritó el muchacho mientras saltaba dentro.

El portal se abrió dentro del armario de la muchacha. Cuando salió de él, el guardián la tiró en la cama y empezó a salir por la ventana. Pero su conciencia le dijo que tenía que arroparla para que el caldo con Belladonna hiciese su efecto y pudiera descansar mejor.

La arropó con el máximo cuidado para no despertarla y luego, salió por la ventana a traer el invierno.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? La _Belladonna_ es una planta que de verdad existe y que como dice Norte, tiene de verdad muchos usos y se ha ido utilizando a lo largo de la historia. Para más información consulten wikipedia XD**

**Va a salir varias veces en la historia y en un futuro será muy importante...¡Pero creo que me estoy yendo de la lengua!**

**Issy ya se va a calmar con Jack, pero como se acaban de conocer, no espereis que van a confiar mucho el uno del otro así por las buenas jajajaja**

**Aqui es cuando empieza haber sospechas sobre si El Rey Pesadilla está tramando algo... y bueno, ya vereís jajajaja**

**Por cierto, he puesto una nueva imagen para el fic, y me mola mucho *.***

**Espero que os haya gustado, besoooos :DD**


	5. La primera aventura

**¡Hola gente! Este capitulo se lo dedico a la gente que le dió a Fav y Alert. Sois los mejores ;)**

* * *

Issy abrió los ojos poco a poco. Tenía mucho calor y todo le daba vueltas. Se giró y empezó a recordar la noche: recordó a Jack y en su reencuentro, recordó a Santa Claus y vagamente la medicina que le dio. Luego los recuerdos su volvieron difusos e inconcluyentes. La joven se enderezó e hizo lo de todos los sábados: bajar a la cocina, desayunar mientras veía la tele, quedarse en pijama, ponerse con el portátil y hacer cualquier cosa.

Y eso hizo. Sus padres al parecer habían ido a comprar con Rory y le dejaban la casa completamente sola. La pelirroja hizo lo que estaba planeado y se pasó la mañana comiendo. Cuando su familia llegó a casa, Issy dijo que aun se sentía enferma y se libró de tener que hacer los deberes. Ya pensaría en algo.

El día transcurrió lento y perezoso y la joven no dejaba de recordar cada cosa que le había pasado desde el día anterior. Y así, llegaron las 12 de la noche y Jack entró en la habitación.

—¿Por qué entras sin preguntar? ¡Joder!—gritó Issy mientras corría hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué más dará?

Issy salió, vestida con una falda, botas, un jerseys y una chaqueta.

—Estaba feísima.

—Eres muy rápida vistiéndote ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé.—dijo la chica.—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Italia.—sonrió Jack mientras daba una voltereta en el aire.

Issy sonrió al verle volar, era maravilloso ver como las leyes de la lógica se iban al traste.

—¿Qué tiene de especial Italia?

—Solo confía en mi.—dijo Jack cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta la ventana.—He traído algo para ti.—dijo señalándole una pequeña masa nubosa enfrente de su ventana.—Es una nube mágica ¡De con polvo de hadas! Por eso vuela—gritó el muchacho mientras saltaba a ella a través de la ventana.

Issy contó hasta tres y también se subió.

—Valla…—susurró impresionada.—Esto no es…normal.

Jack sonrió.

—Lo sé. También te he traído esto.—dijo enseñándole una pequeña lamina que brillaba con destellos multicolores.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una _Concha Multilenguaje_. Se coloca bajo la lengua y hace el efecto de hablar un idioma y entenderlo.

Issy la cogió y se la puso debajo de la lengua. No molestaba mucho.

—¿Tu también llevas una?

Jack empezó a reírse.

—Los espíritus no necesitamos la lámina, entendemos todos los idiomas del planeta.

Mientras, la nube iba moviéndose por el cielo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nube aterrizó en Italia. Allí En los cielos italianos era de noche y hacía frio, mucho más si estabas con el espíritu del invierno. La muchacha observó a Jack: el siempre parecía estar distraído, como si todo lo demás diese igual porque estaba allí por otro propósito. Tal vez era así. Se lo tendría que preguntar.

—Vamos. —dijo Jack mientras emprendía el vuelo.

A Issy le costó arrancar la nube, pero le cogió el tranquillo y empezó a adelantarle ya por Francia. Entonces, el gallito de Jack, empezó a hacer piruetas y de su bastón empezaron a caer copos de nieve.

La ciudad estaba siendo nevada.

—Joder…—dijo Issy, fascinada por el poder de aquel adolescente inmortal. —Y dime guardián ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Jack se detuvo en seco y se montó en la nube de Issy.

—Veras… no siempre he sido un guardián ¿sabes?—dijo el muchacho mirándose los pies.—La verdad es que soy uno de ellos hace relativamente poco.—miró a la pelirroja.—El Hombre de la Luna me hizo guardián con una misión: ayudar a los demás guardianes a derrotar a Sombra.

—¿Sombra? —preguntó Issy, extrañada.

—Sí. El coco, Pitch, El hombre del Saco, Boogeyman, el monstruo bajo de la cama… el Rey Pesadilla.

Issy entendió y se estremeció por completo.

—El, el… ¿Rey Pesadilla?—preguntó un poco asustada.

—El miedo en esencia.—concluyó el muchacho muy serio.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. —dijo Issy, con la voz no muy segura.—Pero no puedo creer que de verdad exista, deje de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad hace mucho, Jack.—dijo encogiéndose por momentos.

—¡No! ¡Issy, no tengas miedo!—gritó mientras la cogía de los hombros.—Si empiezas a temer, él tendrá poder sobre ti ¡Y ganará!

De repente, a la cabeza de Issy empezaron a formarse horrorosas ideas en la cabeza, sobretodo, las que veía en las atracciones de la feria y películas de miedo. Mucha sangre. Y tortura. Esos eran sus mayores miedos. Entonces, le vinieron arcadas y vomitó fuera de la nube.

Jack salió disparado hacia el otro lado.

—¡No sabía que llevabas todo eso dentro! Tal vez por eso pesabas tanto ayer…—se rio mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

Issy empezó a llorar mientras se limpiaba el vómito.

—¡Mierda Jack! ¿¡Porque no me avisaste!?—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué te ibas a marear?

—¡No! De que existía un ser así.

Jack sonrió.

—Tranquila Issy.—dijo sentándose de nuevo.—Lo único que puede causarte es miedo ¿recuerdas? Son solo pesadillas, no son reales. Si lo recuerdas, podrás enfrentarte a él.

—¿Enfrentarme?—preguntó la pelirroja, alarmada.

—Bueno… estamos aquí porque el Ratoncito Pérez a divisado unos cuantos movimientos extraños en las sombras, y queremos saber de qué se trata.—dijo mientras hacía bajar la nube.

—¿En Verona? ¿En una ciudad italiana?

Justo en ese momento la nube tocó el suelo y se disolvió en el acto, Issy se puso de pie y Jack siguió flotando.

—En Verona.—sonrió Jack mientras congelaba una farola. —Hoy es el _Día de todos los Santos_ y será fiesta ¿Tienes la lámina bajo la lengua?—preguntó sonriente.

Issy asintió.

Justo en ese momento, una familia dobló la esquina y saludo a la joven.

—¡Hola!—dijo el niño pequeño.

—Hola…—sonrió Issy tímidamente.—Parece que funciona.—le dijo a Jack cuando la familia estaba bien lejos.—Estoy hablando italiano. Hola, soy italiana.—dijo mientras hacía gestos.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora vamos. —le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola.

—¡Ayy! —gritó la muchacha, dando zancadas, casi volando.—¡Jack tienes la mano helada!—gritó.

—¡¿Y que te esperabas?!—rio el guardián mientras hacía que nevara más. —¡Tenemos que llegar a la iglesia del pueblo, rápido!—siguió riendo.

Issy sonrió y se dejó arrastrar. Pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, pero lo único que la gente podía ver, era a una chica corriendo lo más rápido que habían visto en su vida.

Pronto llegaron a una catedral y entonces pararon. Issy nunca había estado en Italia y no se olvidó de echarle una foto con la cámara. Era una preciosidad. Se sentó en un banco cercano a buscar wifi gratis, mientras Jack congelaba las plantas. Entonces, se empezaron a oír patitas acercándose y un pequeño ratoncito, salió a la luz.

—¡Pérez! —gritó Jack.—¡Cuánto me alegra verte! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿20 años?

—Ojala, pero han sido menos—dijo el ratón apenado.—¿De verdad te han dicho a ti que vinieras?

—Sé que me amas demasiado ratoncito.—dijo mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

—Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos.—el ratón se fijó en Issy, que lo observaba con la boca abierta.—¿Ella viene con nosotros?

Jack la miró un segundo.

—Es mi compañera.

Pérez se encogió de hombros y les hizo un gesto que indicaba 'seguidme'. Los dos le siguieron por las callejuelas de la ciudad, oscuros sitios y plazas amontonadas de gente, hasta que al final llegaron a un hotel.

—Es aquí.—dijo el ratoncito, con un cinturón puesto.—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando de repente, una pesadilla apareció en la habitación de la pequeña se llevó el diente y le infundió una mal sueño.

Jack voló hasta la ventana mientras el ratoncito subía por las tuberías.

—Ehhh ¿Jack? Estoy aquí abajo.

El guardián miró hacia abajo, distraído.

—Sube ya.

Y haciendo un gesto con el bastón, una ráfaga de viento elevó a la muchacha por los aires hasta que la posó en el tejado. Aun con esa chaqueta, tenía frio. Debía haberse puesto pantalones.

Los tres estaban mirando por la ventana y aparentemente, no había nada antinatural allí.

—Solo es una habitación vacía, Pérez… es imposible que _otra vez_, Sombra haya hecho lo mismo.—dijo Jack.

—¡Oye guardián! ¡Yo sé lo que he visto! —gritó el ratón.

—Vale vale, claro Pérez.—dijo Jack riéndose.

Entonces, Issy, que había permanecido atenta, vio algo moverse en la oscuridad.

—¡Ahí!—gritó la muchacha.

—¿¡Que ocurre!?—preguntó Pérez.

—He visto una sombra moverse. —dijo Issy mientras tragaba saliva.

—¡Te lo dije chico estúpido!—gritó el ratón.

—Vale vale vale shhh. —dijo Jack en alerta.—Vamos a ver que nos aguarda esta habitación.

Jack abrió la ventana con facilidad y entró como una ráfaga de aire polar, Pérez tardó un poco más pero entró en seguida. Issy tuvo que hacer malabarismos para entrar sin ser descubierta. Y sin caerese- El joven guardián, estaba como al acecho, esperando algo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Tenías razón Perez, pero no sé lo que sombra estará planeando, no tiene sentido, ya le derrotamos hace años.

Issy se mordió el labio inferior.

Entonces, una niñita empezó a dar grititos y a moverse, mientras que una especie de nube negra se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es eso?—-preguntó, asustada mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.

—Es una pesadilla.—dijo Jack, cogiendo el bastón con fuerza.

Entonces, el polvo negro empezó a salir por la ventana, pero sin dejar de estar anclado a la pequeña.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó de nuevo, más nerviosa.

—Sombra se está alimentando de su miedo, siempre lo hace.—dijo Jack, en tono duro.

—He visto muchas veces ese tipo de pesadillas, Jack.—dijo Perez.—Pero esta pesadilla es distinta… ¿no lo notas?

Jack frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Me han avisado de más casos como este…—comentó Jack, concetrado y ceñudo.

—Me suena la cara de la pequeña.—comentó Issy.

Entonces el guardián cogió a Issy de la mano.

—Ven vámonos.—dijo llevándola hasta la ventana, donde saltó y empezó a volar en el aire.

—¿¡Jaaaaaack?! ¡Sabes que no me gusta volar!—gritó la pelirroja.—¡Vamos a caernos!

—¡Sujétate fuerte a mi cuello! ¡Vamos a irnos a Asia!—gritó Jack mientras empezaba a volar mucho, mucho más fuerte.—¡Adiós Pérez!

Issy no abrió los ojos, pero sintió como iba más rápido de lo que nunca había ido en toda su vida, como el viento le azotaba y quemaba la cara. Jack era un tempano de hielo, era frio muy muy frio.

—¡Isyyyy!—le oyó gritar.

—¿¡Que!? —gritó la muchacha, llorando.

—¡Deberías abrir los ojos, esto merece la pena verlo! —dijo mientras se reía.

Issy contó hasta tres y abrió los ojos: no podía creerlo.

Ante ella se extendían las montañas más grandiosas y gigantes que había visto en toda su existencia, eran imponentes y muy hermosas. Estaba con la boca abierta de par en par.

—¿Qué montañas son?—gritó ¡Eran realmente muy grandes!

—¡Son la cordillera del Himalaya!—gritó Jack mientras hacía piruetas.

—¿¡El Himalaya!? ¿¡A qué velocidad vamos!?

—¡Ni idea!

* * *

**¿Que tal? En el proximo cap veremos el porqué de ese cambio tan repentino de Jack XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, besoooooos :***


	6. El imperio del sol naciente

**¡Holaaaa! ¿Que tal? Hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Poco después, llegaron a china. Allí era de noche, pero muy temprano.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Issy con curiosidad. Pero lo dijo por cumplir, porque estaba demasiado absorta mirando el centro de Pekín con toda su excentricidad.

—El hijo del presidente de la republica fue visitado por esas extrañas pesadillas ayer.—dijo Jack.

—¿Y vamos a ir a la mansión, verdad? —preguntó Issy, contenta y echando fotos.

—Exacto.—respondió mientras la cogía y la levantaba en el aire.

—Jack, estamos en medio de una gran ciudad ¿no se darán cuenta si una niña occidental se pusiera a levitar de repente?

—No, estos van cada uno a lo suyo.

Esa fue la única respuesta.

Jack la llevó en volandas hasta las afueras de la valla electrificada. Parecía una típica mansión americana.

—Bien, este es el plan.—dijo Jack.—Yo entro dentro y tu esperas aquí fuera ¿entendido?

Issy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? No.

—Es una mansión, entenderás que no puedo llevarte con migo porque te verían—dijo Jack mientras emprendía el vuelo.—¡No te metas en problemas!

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la acera.

—Claro Issy ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué ibas a entrar? Te creías afortunada, pero veo que siempre te das de bruces con tus sueños… ainss…—el último suspiro lo hizo con resignación. —Pues me voy un momento…—miró la mansión.—Solo será un momento, no creo que pase nada…

Y dicho esto se levantó del suelo, se puso la cámara alrededor del cuello y se propuso patear Pekín y volver en una hora.

Mientras, Jack se había deslizado hasta las habitaciones. Allí, la hija mayor del presidente se entretenía pasando de canal en canal de su televisión de 100 pulgadas. Jack sonrió y buscó las dependencias del pequeño. Entonces, se topó con el polvo de pesadilla, atravesando el pasillo.

—Ya te tengo.—se dijo así mismo mientras seguía el rastro del polvo de pesadilla. Sin que él se diera cuenta, le estaban llevando a las dependencias del presidente y la primera dama.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde: las pesadillas salían de la cabeza del emperador. Eran de nuevo esas pesadillas extrañas. Tal vez no significase mucho, pero tal vez lo significase todo.

—Cariño, pásame otra manta que tengo frio. —dijo la primera dama mientras bostezaba.

El presidente se despertó y la pesadilla se desvaneció en el aire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

—¡Issy, Issy! ¡No te imaginas lo que…! ¿Issy? —preguntó Jack mientras salía. —¿Issy? —miró a los alrededores.

La pelirroja no paraba de echar fotos de todo lo que veía, su ilusión era inmensa, le encantaba conocer sitios nuevos y gente nueva; ahora que conocía a un guardián que volaba, estaba segura de que su cuenta de Facebook se iba a llenar de fotos.

De modo que sin quererlo ni beberlo, se encontró en medio del parque principal de Pekín, algo así como un _Central Park_, fotografiando unas luciérnagas. De repente, algo al lado suyo se movió.

—¿Hola?—dijo con la voz segura. Miró, pero allí no había nadie.—Sal ya.—movió la lámina bajo su lengua, seguía estando allí.—Sal de donde quiera que estés, ahora mismo.—dijo con más impaciencia.

Como nadie respondía, decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí corriendo. Empezó a correr y a correr por el parque, pero ¡No encontraba la salida! De repente el parque había dejado de tener sentido, y se había convertido en un inmenso laberinto. Y a la pelirroja no le gustaban los laberintos.

—Cálmate Issy, cálmate y piensa con lógica y busca una salida…¡claro!—rapidamente cogió su móvil y encendió el _GPS._

—Salir del parque Din Fushi Nao. —dijo la muchacha en voz alta.

_*Configuración programada para salir del parque Din Fushi Nao*_ dijo la voz del GPS. _*Por favor, siga recto unos 50 metros*_ Issy frunció en ceño y anduvo los 50 metros_.*Gire a la derecha y siga recto veinte metros*_la pelirroja le hizo caso. Poco a poco, estaba acercándose a la parte más frondosa del bosque_.*Ya ha llegado a su destino*_

—¿¡Que!? ¡Te he dicho que me llevaras a la salida, esto es el centro!—entonces el móvil se apagó de pronto, simplemente dejando de funcionar.—Pero qué coño…

Sin previo aviso, algo cogió a Issy de los brazos y la tiró de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Que pasaaa?!—gritaba mientras pataleaba—consiguió zafarse y enderezarse, pero de nada le sirvió.

Alrededor suyo, había un grupo de sombras extrañas y estaban de pie. Issy se mordió el labio ¿¡Que estaba pasando!? Si ya tenía miedo de antes, lo de ahora era terror.

Las sombras entrecortadas por el filo de la luna, no estaban del todo inmóviles, sino que parecían estar cambiando de forma poco a poco. Y mientras, acercándose más y más hacia la joven.

Una de ellas formó una garra y se acercó para atacar.

—¡Ay!—gritó la chica mientras se encogía.

El golpe nunca llegó, porque Jack se había interpuesto entre ellos dos. Cogió su cayado y lo apuntó contra ellas.

—¡Tragad nieve!—gritó mientras las helaba.

Justo después de ese pequeño enfrentamiento, Jack cogió a Issy por la cintura y se la llevó volando. Ya en el aire, Issy se puso en su espalda mientras lloraba.

—¿Qué eran esos?—preguntó con hipo.

—Eran pesadillas, pero aún muy difusas.—dijo Jack, concentrado en volar lo más rápido posible.—Menos mal que te he rescatado, te habían tendido una trampa.

—No tienes que rescatarme, no soy una damisela en apuros. —dijo Issy, en su peculiar lenguaje de dar las gracias.

—Pues no parecía eso cuando te encogías allá abajo de miedo.—dijo Jack, muy desafiante.

Issy se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Cuando te pida tu ayuda ya me lo cuentas!—gritó la pelirroja. Estuvieron así durante más de 3 minutos, hasta que Issy suspiró y se dio por vencida.—Les he echado fotos.

Jack alzó la cabeza.

—Solo tú y los niños pequeños podréis verlas, pero no te lo recomiendo.—dijo Jack.—Te dije que no te movieras. —repitió.

Lo que la muchacha no sabía, era que el guardián estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella. Jack nunca se hubiera perdonado a si mismo si le llega a ocurrir algo. Por eso la chica le contestó de mala manera:

—No me des la tabarra ¿eh? Bastante tengo con mis padres para que ahora un chaval me los dé también.

En ese momento, Jack se detuvo en el aire, empezó a descender hasta lo alto de un pino y dejó a Issy allí.

—¡Pero Jack! ¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?!

—Aun no me has dado las gracias humana.—dijo mientras flotaba y sonreía pícaramente.—Y estarás ahí mientras no me lo digas.

—¡No estoy de broma!

—Yo tampoco Issy.—dijo esta vez, más serio.

La pelirroja se sujetó fuertemente al pino. Tenía las manos congeladas ¿Dónde se suponían que estaban? En Europa seguro. Pero no habían viajado demasiado lejos como para llegar de nuevo a Italia. Se puso a pensar. Habían estado pasando durante un rato por el mar, asique podrían estar en cualquier parte. Eso si ¡hacia un frio que daba miedo!

—¡Gracias Jack Frost! ¡Ahora cógeme en seguida!—dijo mientras tiritaba.

—¿Me perdonarás por haberte olvidado?

—¡Jack, déjate de juegos!

—¡Solo quiero tu perdón!—dijo apenado mientras descendía. Se puso frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.—Isolda, te juro que cada vez que te veo me odio a mí mismo por haberte olvidado. Juro que nunca más pasará y que te protegeré hasta mi ultimo aliento.—le alzó la barbilla a la joven.—Perdoname.

Issy no se podía lo podía creer. Sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y de nuevo miró hacia el suelo.

—Te perdono, Jack…—susurró.—¡Pero sácame de aquí!

Volaron durante otros diez minutos hasta que Issy reconoció Londres.

—Ya estamos cerca…—se dijo así misma mientras contemplaba el…¡Amanecer!—¡Jack! ¿¡Que hora es!?

—No lo sé.—dijo sonriente.

En un golpe de suerte, pasaron junto al Big Ben. Issy abrió la boca al ver el imponente edificio, pero no le duró mucho al ver que marcaban las manecillas.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Rápido, mi madre va a despertarme dentro de 5 minutos!—gritó asustada.

Jack puso una sonrisa torcida y metió el turbo. Issy se agarró tanto que creía que iba a cortarle la circulación. Poco después, Jack descendió a gran velocidad.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Issy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la ventana de su casa. Suspiró tranquila y dio un salto. Con movimientos espasmódicos, se metió en el cuarto de baño, salió 10 segundos después con el pijama puesto y se lanzó a la cama, se metió dentro y cerró los ojos.

—Tu madre no se lo va a tragar…—dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, congelándolo sin querer.

Issy intentó ralentizar su respiración.

Un minuto después entró su madre.

—Issy, cariño, despierta. —dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y le daba un beso en la frente.—¡Estas muy fría! ¿Has dormido con la ventana abierta?—preguntó preocupada.

Issy dramatizó abrir los ojos después de una buena noche de sueño.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta hace unos minutos y la he cerrado.—puso voz de sueño.

—Pues veremos si no has cogido una pulmonía. —dijo más severa, levantándose.-Levántate, hoy te toca llevar a tu hermano.

Y tras decir esto, se fue de la habitación.

Issy volvió a echarse, exhausta.

—¿Tienes un hermano?—preguntó Jack, flipado.

—Si, se llama Rory y NO lo conozcas por favor. Es un friki. Se vuelve fanboy de casi cualquier cosa.—dijo mientras se levantaba.—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Tengo que vestirme.—dijo contenta.—Te veré esta noche.

—No sé exactamente lo que significan esas cosas.—dijo mientras reía y salía por la ventana.—Hasta esta noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El guardián llegó al Polo Norte poco después.

—¿Has averiguado algo?—preguntó Norte, junto con algunos duendes.

—Si, las pesadillas de Sombra han atacado al presidente de China, y dos veces a una pequeña niña Italiana.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la niña?—preguntó Norte, con cara de pensativo.

—Pues no lo sé, pregúntaselo a Pérez. Da igual.—se tiró en una silla.—Tengo que llevar el invierno al mediterráneo, no puedo pararme mucho.—puso cara de agobiado.

Norte se rio.

—¡Y nosotros llevar la navidad al mundo!—dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho.—Sé que te cuesta llevar el invierno al mediterráneo y las zonas colindantes al ecuador, pero sabes que es tu deber. Deja de temer a Torv.

Jack se levantó corriendo.

—¿Yo? ¿Temerla?—se rio nerviosamente.—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?!—empezó a levitar y a ir hacia la ventana.—Bueno, Norte, me tengo que ir.—y salió disparado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Rey Pesadilla estaba cada vez más cerca de su venganza. Si todo salia bien, sus pesadillas invadirían el mundo y los guardianes desaparecían. Había sido paciente y poco a poco, si todas las piezas encajaban, lo conseguiría...

* * *

**Aunque no lo parezca, en este capitulo pasan cosas verdaderamente significativas y que ayudarán a entender mejor cosas en el futuro ¿Porque esas _extrañas _pesadillas atacan concretamente a esas personas? ¿Que le ven los guardianes de extrañas? **

**Ya Issy (a la fuerza) a perdonado a Jack y el guardián le ha explicado que lo siente mucho. En el proximo cap, habrá más viajes y conocereis la vida de la pelirroja y a su familia.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, adioos :****


	7. La Casa Blanca

**¡Heeeeeey! Hola a todos, espero que esteis bien allá donde leáis :D**

**Tranquilidad porque en este capitulo Issy va a llevar jeans jajajaja, ella lo piensa mejor, error del principiante. Y como algunos están deseando, conoceréis brevemente a Rory, aunque aun no se encontrará con Jack.**

**Que disfruiteis:D**

* * *

Issy se había vestido, maquillado y arreglado. Estaba desayunando con su familia, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto de noche, como si fuera un sueño: había estado en Italia y en China y en un pino en medio de un bosque. Pero también le habían atacado unas pesadillas, y aun no sabía porque.

Su padre, era un oficinista de un gran banco multinacional. Trabajaba 8 horas al día y tenía un buen suelo. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos marrones. Tenía ya una tripita cervecera, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Su madre, era una mujer muy neumática. Así es como la denominaba Issy.

Tenía mucho muslo, brazo y pechos, una gran sonrisa y unos grandes ojos. Su pelo era rojo como el fuego y era alegre y divertida, y no era de extrañar que enamorara a su padre. Pero aun así, no estaba gorda… solo neumática. Rory era un niño de 11 años, flacucho y tenía su pelo del color de la miel.

Su serie preferida era '_Big Bang theory_' porque en ella hablaban de todas esas cosas que le gustaba tanto. Porque si: Rory era muy... especial. Le venía de su padre, que le hizo tragarse desde que tenía uso de razón la _Guerra de las Galaxias_. Por su propia cuenta descubrió _Star Trek_. Y después los cómics de _Marvel_. Después un gran fanatismo _Harry Potter_ y muuuuuuuchas cosas más.

Ser fan de estas cosas no le convertían en friki. Pero estar hablando de ellas a todas horas, comprarse disfraces, saberse los diálogos de memoria, tener figuritas... un poco.

Aun así, no era un friki estereotipado como en las películas, era un chaval normal con un fascinante mundo secreto dentro de su habitación.

Issy acabó de desayunar y se encaminó al instituto junto a su hermano, muy muy muy cansada.

—¡Issy!—la llamó Rose desde la puerta de su casa.—¡Espera!

Rose era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja desde que eran pequeñas. Juntas habían pasado primaria y ahora secundaria, se contaban todo. La había aguantado cuando no dejaba de hablar de su obsesión por Jack Frost hace años.

—Rápido.—bostezó Issy.

—Dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? No has dado señales de vida en todo el fin de semana.—dijo Rose llegando a su lado.—Ah, hola Rory.

—He estado enferma y no he podido salir de casa.—contestó Issy, muriéndose de sueño.

—Espero que ya estés mejor, este viernes Ruth celebra una fiesta en su casa y espero que vengas, no quiero ir sola.

—Ajá…—Issy se estaba durmiendo mientras andaba.

—¡Issy, te estas durmiendo!—gritó Rose mientras la movía para que se espabilara.

—¿¡Que!? Perdona.

De repente, la pelirroja se chocó con alguien.

—¡Ay!—se quejó.

Se trataba de Mary Talbooth, o como mejor se conocía ''Mary la rara''. Era una chica bastante gótica, pero por eso no era rara, sino porque nunca hablaba con nadie.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó Mary.

—No pasa nada.—dijo Issy cogiendo los libros caídos.—La verdad es que no te había visto.

—Iba durmiendo, seguro que ha pasado toda la noche soñando con Jack Frost. —se rió Rose.

Isolda decidió no responder a eso, ya que era totalmente verdad.

El resto de la mañana fue totalmente normal: fue a clase, tomó café, siguió con las clases, fue a la hora de descanso, habló con Jace y finalmente volvió a casa. Había estado todo el día pensando en Jack y los guardianes, sobre las sombras y las pesadillas. Llegó a la conclusión de que no se sentía muy cómoda con un tío leyéndole los miedos en su mente.

Cuando llegó a su casa se tiró en su habitación a dormir, no recordaba estar más cansada en toda su vida. Debía de pensar en un plan, acostarse antes o algo, porque no podría aguantar ese ritmo todos los días. Se despertó tres horas después y se fue a correr con Rose.

Cenó y se acostó en seguida. Le costó mucho dormirse, estando todo el tiempo pensando en donde iría esa noche. Al final, fue Jack quien la despertó.

—¿Issy? Déjame entrar.—dijo dando tres toques en la ventana.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se levantó dando un salto, y cuando abrió la ventana una ráfaga de aire frío entró.

—¡Joder, que frio hace! —gritó.

—¡Gracias!—respondió Jack mientras entraba volando.—Te he traído una cosa.—dijo en seguida.

—¿De veras?—preguntó Issy, con curiosidad.—¿Más regalos? Me alaga señor Frost.

—Es una poción mágica, tienes que bebértela.—sonrió.—¿Puedo conocer a tu hermano?

—¿Y para qué sirve?—preguntó, cogiendo el frasco.

—Es para que puedas venir con migo sin que te vean, te hará indetectable.—dijo dando saltitos.—Entonces ¿Puedo conocer a tu hermano?

—¿Seguro? ¿Cómo funciona?—dijo mientras lo olía.

—Te lo bebes y te vuelves un poco magica durante unas horas, y por lo tanto solo te verán los niños.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.—Jack se encogió de hombros y se puso a rebuscar.—Se llamaba Rory ¿verdad?

—Estamos hablando de mi ADN…dios mio…¿es seguro?—le preguntó.

—Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo…—canturreó Jack, un poco impaciente.

Issy no se lo pensó dos veces y se bebió de un sorbo. Jack la miró de reojo.

—Ahora me voy al cuarto de baño a cambiarme ¡ni se te ocurra mirar!—le amenazó mientras se metía dentro.

—Por favor, humana, soy un guardián.—dijo mientras se acercaba al armario y empezaba a sacar ropa por curiosidad.—No me interesan ese tipo de cosas.—continuó mientras cogía un sujetador de encaje.

Issy salió en ese justo momento.

—¡No toques eso!—se lo arrancó de las manos.—¡Búscate una novia!

—¿Quieres que vallamos a visitar a Jace, eh pelirroja?—contestó Jack mientras sonreía furtivamente.

—¡Dejame en paz! ¡Y crea de una vez la nube!

Jack hizo el movimiento extraño con el bastón y apareció la nube de nuevo, Issy se montó en ella y salió disparada en el aire.

—¡Oh diooos!—gritó de impresión.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Jack mientras la guiaba.

La nube cogió fuerza y empezó a seguir al guardián.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? Llevamos ya mucho tiempo con mar debajo nuestra.—preguntó Issy, mientras se cubría con el abrigo.

—El presidente de estados unidos.—dijo Jack.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Issy.

—Vamos a visitar al señor presidente, está teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente.—dijo Jack mientras daba vueltas.

—¿Vamos a ir a Estados Unidos?—sonrió la pelirroja.

—¡Allí!—gritó Jack mientras señalaba el continente a lo lejos.

Issy se acomodó en su nube mientras Jack guiaba las corrientes de aire para llevarla. Pasaron muy rápido toda américa hasta que por fin, llegaron a Washington. La nube descendió lentamente hasta que tocó el suelo.

Esta vez, la pelirroja se había puesto unos pantalones, habiéndoselo pensado mucho mejor que la última vez. Al parecer, allí no hacia tanto frio. Jack la cogió de la mano rápidamente, lo que hizo que Issy se estremeciera. Era como coger un cubito de hielo.

—Jack ¿Por qué estás tan frio?—preguntó.—Pareces como de vampiro.

—¿Vampiro yo?—se rio Jack mientras buscaba un lugar por donde entrar, más tarde decidió que por los conductos de ventilación. Soy el señor del invierno y tengo que estar frío ¿no?

—Tienes razón.—pensó Issy en voz alta.

—Además los vampiros están menos fríos que yo.—dijo al final.

—¿Vampiros?—preguntó Issy, muerta de miedo.

Por fin llegaron al conducto de ventilación, pero vieron que había unas aspas que Issy no podría pasar sin que la despedazaran.

—Entraremos por las cocinas, es más rápido. Ven que te coja.—dijo haciéndole un ademán para que viniese.

Issy frunció el ceño. Con cuidado se montó a su espalda y descendieron hasta la parte trasera. Rápidamente entraron en las cocinas y se adentraron en la casa blanca.

—Valla…—dijo Issy.—Que grande es todo. Pero ¿seguro que no me ven?

Justo en ese momento, dos señores trajeados y con aspecto de gorilas, pasaron de largo sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

—Seguro. —dijo cogiéndola de los hombros. —Pero si tocarte, así que ten cuidado.—Issy asintió un poco molesta, no le gustaba que alguien de su edad le diese ordenes.—Vamos.—dijo cogiéndola de nuevo de la mano.

Los dos avanzaron rápido hasta que de repente, se encontraron de nuevo con el humo negro.

—¡Cuidado!—dijo Jack.—No lo toques, no es polvo de pesadilla normal.

Issy se asustó y dio un saltito del susto. Los dos corrieron de la mano hasta la planta de arriba, donde se encontraron un montón de puertas, pero solo en una de ellas había un rastro de humo negro.

—Voy a conocer al presidente de los estados unidos, voy a conocer al presidente…—repetía apretando la mano de Jack con fuerza.

—Me vas a cortar la circulación.—se quejó Jack.

—¡Pero si no tienes!—se rio Issy.

Entraron lentamente a la gran habitación presidencial. Issy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo grande y moderna que era, y se acercó corriendo a la gran cama. El humo negro cubría todo el cuerpo del presidente, y le hacía tener un sueño muy agitado.

—El Rey Pesadilla tiene ansias de poder ¿verdad?—preguntó Issy mientras se volvía al guardián.

Jack se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ayer el presidente chino y hoy el de estados unidos.

—Es solo una coincidencia.—dicho esto, cogió una bolsa que tenía y le hechó unos polvos dorados que la hicieron desaparecer. Eran los polvos de Sandy.

Salieron fuera. Otro humo negro entraba en otra habitación.

—Pues claro, la hija.—se dijo Jack.—Espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo.—se dio la vuelta, pero luego volvió.—¡No te muevas!

—Tranquilo.—se rio la muchacha mientras se quitaba el chaquetón,

Jack hizo un corto trayecto hacia el cuarto y entró. Issy empezó a examinar las paredes del pasillo, las fotos y todo lo que había por medio. El guardián estaba tardando demasiado. Entonces se oyó el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose al otro lado del corredor.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza rápidamente, sobresaltada. Dentro de la habitación parecía estar oscuro y amenazador. Asique por nada del mundo se acercó.

Pero había algo que le llamaba a entrar ahí… algo que la atraía. Se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio.

''Tal vez solo ha sido el viento, una corriente normal de aire. Es normal, y no voy a entrar, solo a cerrar la puerta. No soporto verla abierta.'' Pensó mientras caminaba con pasos decisivos.

Por fin llegó al final del pasillo y puso su mano en el picaporte, cuando de pronto, vio una gran televisión que retrasmitía la cadena MTV, y un montón de gente gritando. Se fijó en el suelo, y solo había palomitas y refrescos tirados. Sonriente, ya sin miedo, entró en la habitación:

No era más que la sala de juegos. Dejó escapar un laaargo suspiro y se adentró en ella. Todas las paredes estaban forradas de diplomas y fotos de las hijas del presidente, e Issy se sintió como la persona más VIP del mundo. Pero ensimismada como estaba viendo la tele, comiendo palomitas y mirando las fotos y diplomas, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente, y de que unas pesadillas la estaban observando con recelo, alrededor suyo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Sombra estaba sonriente. Su plan estaba yendo como la seda, los guardianes no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba maquinando, y en esta nueva reconquista, ellos no podrían hacer nada, porque sus objetivos estaban fuera del alcance de esos seres.

Jack Frost como en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, metió sus narices donde no le llamaban e interfirió en los sueños de sus víctimas.

—Vaya, nuestro amigo está solo…—dijo en voz alta, a las pesadillas, o a nadie en particular.—Es el mejor momento para tener una charla con él.

Y deslizándose como un gatollegó hasta china. Iba a atacarle cuando…

—No me lo puedo creer.—susurró el Rey Pesadilla.

Jack Frost estaba ayudando a una humana a bajar de una nube ¡A una muchacha humana! ¿Pero le podía ver siendo tan mayor? Aquello parecía imposible.

Pero quiso el destino, que fuese solo el muchacho quien entrara a la mansión y dejase a aquella humana sola, en el frio de la calle. Sombra sonrió. La cara de la chica parecía una mezcla de confusión, temor y luego de bravura, sobretodo esta última cuando empezó a andar y hacer fotos. Poco a poco, se fue alejando más y más de la mansión.

Sombra llamó a unas pesadillas:

—Id a por ella, haced que sufra y traedme algo de su miedo. Los miedos adolescentes son poderosos.—dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

Entonces él se alejó de allí y fue a por Jack. El pobre guardián estaba rondando por el palacio, solo y sin defensa. Sombra sonrió ¡no podía tener tanta suerte! Se acercó a él, escondido entre la oscuridad, cuando de repente… una idea le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió perversamente.

Un día más tarde, empezó con el presidente de Estados Unidos. Jack volvió a aparecer, otra vez en compañía de la muchacha. Esta vez, no era humana… no del todo. Era algo sobrenatural. Le habrían dado una poción. Pero estaba casi seguro de que era la misma joven, casi, porque el día anterior no se había fijado demasiado.

Esta vez, ambos chicos cayeron directamente en la trampa: Jack la volvió a dejar sola y ella solita hizo el resto.

Como le gustaba ser malo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Issy estaba muy cómoda en esa silla, mirando la televisión americana ¡tan diferente a la suya!

—Las princesitas estas viven de lujo.—se dijo mientras se llenaba la boca de Coca Cola.

Entonces, empezó a tener una sensación asfixiante. Se quitó el jersey y la chaqueta ¡pero nada!

—¿Qué coño…?—dijo cabreada.

De repente le dio por mirar a la puerta que tenía detrás suya: estaba cerrada. Guiada por el pánico, corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla con insistencia mientras gritaba.

—¡Socorro! ¡Que me ayude alguien por favor!—gritó desesperada, a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

—Me temo que no va a oírte nadie.—dijo una voz en la habitación.

Issy se quedó petrificada. Dejó de pensar en ese mismo instante, el miedo la había paralizado. Lentamente, y con el corazón encogido se dio la vuelta. Su corazón se saltó un latido: había un hombre en mitad de la sala, vestido totalmente de negro, con la piel grisácea y el pelo negro. Llevaba como una túnica. Sus ojos eran como grises, muy fieros.

—La habitación está insonorizada.—prosiguió.

La pelirroja notó como le flaqueaban las piernas, como tiritaba de miedo y como respiraba con muchísima dificultad.

—¿Q-que está p-pasando?—dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

—¿Tienes miedo, humana? Pues eso no se va a comparar con lo que tendrás en breves.—contestó mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.

Aquello sonó como una sentencia y a que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero a Isolda Oswald le pasaba una cosa, y es que no iba a permitir que le mandaran o que le obligaran a hacer algo que no quisiera. Eso jamás lo había hecho, y jamás lo iba a hacer. Así que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en un movimiento inconsciente.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, con más odio que con miedo en la voz.

—He pensado que me serías útil en mi lucha contra los guardianes.—siguió sonriendo, mientras hacía aparecer en su mano una especie de daga.

Issy se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Los guardianes?—preguntó la pelirroja. —Entonces ¿tu….?—Issy volvió a tener miedo, tragó saliva. —Tu eres El Rey Pesadilla.—se le quebró la voz.

Sombra sonrió. Aquella humana tenía bastante miedo, mucho, diría él. Y más ahora que sabía quién era.

—El mismo.—dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Issy volvió a intentar escapar.

—¡Jack, vuelve ahora!—la pelirroja intentaba no imaginarse elementos de tortura medievales, con sangre y pinchos, porque eran su mayor miedo. Otra vez se le revolvió el estómago.

Sombra notó esos pensamientos y los usó para crear unas cadenas con pinchos.

—Demasiado tarde…—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía del brazo.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Issy mientras intentaba aferrarse a la puerta ¡Iba a vomitar, de eso estaba segura!

De repente, la puerta se enfrió. Se enfrió tanto tanto tanto ¡que estalló! Sombra e Issy volaron por los aires.

—¡Suéltala Sombra!—gritó Jack con el bastón en la mano.

Issy se levantó del suelo y se puso detrás del guardián mientras intentaba no temblar.

—¡Bienvenido seas Jack!—gritó Sombra mientras le lanzaba una flecha de humo negro.

Jack e Issy la esquivaron.

—¡Vete de aquí y deja en paz a los humanos!—amenazó Jack.

Sombra frunció el ceño y miró al pequeño guardián.

—Ni tu ni tus amigos vais a impedir que lleve a cabo mi plan, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable.—dijo el señor de las pesadillas antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo negro.

Jack se quedó unos segundos así antes de darse la vuelta. Miró a Issy enfadado y un leve gesto de desaprobación. La muchacha aún estaba temblando, y no solo por el frío.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Issy al ver que Jack no dejaba de mirarla mal.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!—gritó el chico mientras apoyaba el bastón en el suelo.

—Solo fui a cerrar una puerta…

—¡Vamos Isolda, no puedo confiar en ti si siempre haces lo que te da la gana!

En cuanto dijo eso se dio cuenta de que parecía uno de los guardianes cuando en mismo empezó en esto. Bajó la mirada. Ahora el discurso le parecía muy falso.

—¡Mierda Jack, solo cerré una puerta!—gritó Issy mientras se ponía de nuevo en jersey.

—¡Eso no es una excusa!

—¡Me parece una estupenda excusa!

—¡Unas pesadillas me estaban atacando fuera, no he podido rescatarte antes! ¿¡A caso no puedes estarte quieta!?

Issy respiró hondo. En el fondo sabía que esa era la manera de relajarse del guardián. Pero aun así le costó tragarse su orgullo y juró que sería la última vez, porque le re carcomía por dentro.

—Mi madre siempre suele decirme una cosa;-dijo la pelirroja mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios, para que callara. —Y es que nunca discutas con el conductor al volante.—sonrió.

Jack también sonrió.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó el guardián, mientras se sentaba en el aire.

Issy se acercó a él, era agradable tener un amigo o un hombro sobre el que llorar después de haber pasado un ratito con el Rey Pesadilla.

—Ha sido horrible.—dijo la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba en un sillón y se abrazaba los brazos como para reconfortarse.—Primero aparecieron esas sombras extrañas y después… después apareció él ¡Quería dañarme con un cuchillo! ¡Y después con un instrumento de tortura!—dijo recordándolo, y se puso a llorar.

—Issy, Sombra no puede hacerte daño, él solo es…

Pero la chica no le escuchaba porque lloraba a no se esperaba esa reacción. Después de unos segundos, le dio mucha pena la muchacha y empezó a pensar.

De repente, Issy notó como alguien le había lanzado una bola de nieve.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó sorprendida. Entonces ¡Tachaaan! Algo en su cuerpo la invitó a moverse y a jugar con el que estuviera más cerca. Jack.—¿¡Porque me has lanzado una bola de nieve!? ¡Jajajajaja!

Jack sonrió. Pero no se esperó es que la muchacha le lanzara un cojín a la cara.

—¡Eso si que no!—gritó Jack. Entonces cogió a Issy de las dos manos y empezó a lanzarla por el aire.

—¡No! ¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Dejame! ¡Jajajajaja!

Y cayó una última vez en los brazos de Jack. Él se había quedado muy quieto y con cara de pasmado.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué ocurre?

Jack la dejó en el suelo y la cogió de la mano.

—¡Ven! —dijo mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, se encontraron dos largas tiras de arena dorada, brillante y voladora, que cruzaban la estancia.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Issy.

—Son los sueños. —sonrió Jack.—Mira.

Y con la mano que tenían cogida, Jack la acercó para que Issy tocara los sueños. Experimentó de repente, paz y serenidad, y una felicidad dulzona sin motivo.

—Oh… esto es muy bonito… estos son ¿los sueños de las hijas del presidente? —preguntó Issy.

—Si.

—Ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado estar tocando los sueños en medio de la noche, en la casa blanca. —sonrió Issy. —Gracias Jack.

—Dáselas a Sandy.—respondió Jack, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Issy siguió tocando los sueños… hasta que le entraron a ella.

—Oye.—bostezó.—¿Nos vamos? Tengo sueño.

—Solo son las 9 de la noche. —dijo Jack.

—En donde yo vengo son las 4 de la madrugada, asique andando.—dijo mientras le daba golpecitos al guardián en el hombro.

El viaje de vuelta fue más sereno y la pelirroja se durmió un par de veces en el trayecto. Entró sin dificultad en su cuarto y como rutina, entró en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Jack estaba en la ventana. Issy ciertamente había cambiado mucho desde que tenía ocho años, pero era buena persona aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuese una gritona ¿Por qué gritaría tanto?

Salió de nuevo, con un pijama de ositos. El guardián sonrió. Si, de vez en cuando la pelirroja volvería a ser Isolda y no _Issy_

—Mañana te llevaré a un sitio especial. —dijo el guardián, con una sonrisa torcida.

Issy se mordió el labio.

—¿Mañana? Jack, tengo que recuperar sueño y el Jueves tengo un examen de matemáticas, asique voy a tener que quedarme estudiando hasta tarde.—dijo fastidiada. —Pero el viernes estoy libre.—dijo para tranquilizarle.

—¿No te veré hasta el viernes? —preguntó, más que triste, sorprendido.

—Solo son dos días, sobrevivirás. —rio la muchacha.

—Lo decía por ti, no mueras de desesperación.—se levantó de la cama.—Toma.—era una bola de cristal.—Sirve para crear portales mágicos. Susurra el nombre del sitio donde quieres ir y luego tírala al suelo.—se la lanzó a las manos.

—¿Y para que me la das?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Por si estas en peligro, haz conocido ya a Sombra… y él a ti. —dijo más serio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.—respondió.

Y dicho esto, Jack corrió hasta la ventana y salió por los aires para traer el invierno. Issy se quedó mirando un rato la bola de cristal y después se durmió, sumiéndose en un agitado sueño donde era atacada por monstruos y sombras.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Un poco larguete jejejeje**

**Por fin Jack e Issy están compenetrados como un equipo, y a partir de ahora lo estarán siempre (exceptuando pequeñas peleas...porque cuando estos dos se peleén en un futuro... que todo el mundo corra a esconderse jajajaj)**

**En este cap Issy a conocido ya al Rey Pesadilla, al que le tiene verdadero miedo. Lo que pasa es que ella es muy rebelde y orgullosa, y eso supera al miedo. Ella no soporta que le den una orden, venga de quien sea.**

**En cuanto lo que le dice la madre de Issy de _''No discutas con el conductor al volante''_ a mi me a hecho mucha gracia xD .Y lo de que de vez en cuando _''Issy pueda volver a ser Isolda'' _no sé si se entiende el significado de su pensamiento, pero es muy cuqui :3**

**Gracias y no olvideis los reviews!**


	8. Viejos amigos

Cuando Issy se despertó, estaba bastante mareada. Definitivamente hoy no iría a clase.

—Pero si no tienes fiebre.—dijo su madre al tocarle la frente.

—Es una cuentista.—dijo Rory asomado en la puerta.—Como en el numero 235# de _El Increible Spiderman_ donde…

—¡Cállate niñato!—gritó la chica. —Me duele la cabeza.—intentó disimular.

—Bueno, pues quédate en la cama, me voy a llevar a Rory al colegio.—dijo la madre saliendo por la puerta.

Y siguió durmiendo. Cuando despertó de nuevo, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. En las noticias no paraban de decir que alguien había entrado en la casa blanca y por un momento, la muchacha palideció.

—Espero que no me pillen...

El jueves fue al instituto y su día fue normal y corriente, exceptuando las partes en las que hablaba con Jace, por supuesto. Él era tan guapo…

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta?—le preguntó el joven, mientras movía el pelo.

—¡Claro!—dijo la chica, tonteando.—Espero verte y así podremos charlar.—dijo acercándose.—Ya sabes.

Jace sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana y todos volvieron a las clases. Jace era uno de los chicos más guapos del pueblo, según el criterio de Issy. Era rubio, atlético y tenía unos ojos para perderse. Le encantaba.

Ella no era de su grupo, pero se llevaban bastante bien y con eso bastaba. Rose por el contrario, le odiaba, porque según ella, era un creído.

Llegó el viernes, día de la fiesta e Issy se había puesto uno de sus mejores conjuntos: unas mallas de colores, tacones, una blusa y una chaqueta. Y sobre todo, confianza.

Rose y ella fueron a la fiesta. La pelirroja buscó entre la gente donde estaba su querido Jace, pero no le encontró. Esta era su parte preferida de la noche, cuando estaba emocionada porque todo podía ocurrir.

Fue hacia el tonel de cerveza y se sirvió un trago. Rose la encontró poco después y las dos empezaron a bailar y a beber. En algún momento de la noche, alguien le dijo al oído:

—¡Jace ha llegado!

Y cuando le vio, empezó a marearse ¿Cuántas copas llevaba encima? Pero de todas formas, anduvo hacia él sonriente.

—¡Jace!—dijo demasiado alegre.—¡Menos mal!

—Hola guapísima. —se dieron dos besos. El rubio oteó el ambiente y luego volvió su vista a la pelirroja que estaba enfrente suya.—¿Te apetece salir al jardín?

—Por supuesto.—respondió muy segura y sonriente.

—Cojo dos cervezas, espérame fuera.

La joven salió fuera, contentísima ¡Por fin se iban a besar! Había esperado demasiado para eso y por fin era noche, iba a suceder. Lo presentía en la barriga. Fuera el ambiente estaba muy frío, y el vaho le salía de la boca al respirar. Se sentó en un banco que había fuera a esperar.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?—dijo una gritona voz a sus espaldas.

Issy se dio la vuelta ¿Qué hacía Jack ahí?

—¡Jack!—dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba patosamente.—¡Amigo mío!—gritó con los brazos en alto mientras andaba hacia él.

—Issy ¿Estas borracha? —preguntó divertido.

—El término '_contenta_' suena más decente ¿no te parece? —dijo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero eso a Jack no le importó, Issy estaba graciosa.

—Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder.—dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó confundida.

—¡Vamos a que conozcas a unos amigos!—gritó contento.

—¡No!—dijo Issy.—¡Jack, no puedo!

El joven guardián se paró en seco.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo…—se tambaleó.—Acabo de quedar con Jace.

Jack puso cara de asombro.

—¿Con Jace el chico que te gusta?—preguntó mientras bajaba a la tierra.

Issy sonrió.

—El mismo.

Jack suspiró ¿después de estar esperando tantos días, ahora ella se iba a ir con el humano? Ni hablar.

—¡Vamos Issy! ¡Llevas esperando esto años enteros! ¿Cuánto llevas esperándole a él?

—Desde los 12.-contestó la chica sonriente.

Jack pensó en otra cosa.

—Issy estás borracha y él también ¿te gustaría que vuestro primer beso fuese así? ¿Dos borrachos y una fiesta?

—Parece el título de una peli jajaja.—dijo Issy, pero luego siguió hablando.—Puede que tengas razón.—pensó en voz alta.—¡Que coño, vayámonos al quinto pino!

Y con esa borrachera y ese frío, se montó encima de Jack.

El aire al parecer la espabiló un poco, y se estabilizó mejor cuando llegaron a suelo americano. La joven se tuvo que apoyar en Jack, cosa que a él no le gustó mucho. No era el ayudante de cámara de nadie.

—Bueno…puedes andar sola ¿no?—dijo separándose.

—No estoy _tan_ borracha, son los tacones que me molestan mucho ¿A dónde me llevas? —dijo la chica, intentándolo seguir.

—Llegaríamos antes si te quitaras esas cosas.—dijo malhumorado.

—Jack ¿sabes que eres muy guapo?—dijo mientras se apoyaba en él para colocarse los tacones.—Y me caes de lujo.

El guardián se sonrojó. Solo Torv le había dicho algo parecido y esas cosas le ponían nervioso.

Estaba anocheciendo y al parecer estaban en uno de esos pueblos típicos americanos. Issy no preguntó nada más ¿Por qué Jack estaba tan malhumorado si hace dos segundos estaba tan bien? Prefirió no sacar el tema, a ver qué pasaba.

Por fin llegaron a un parque, estaba muy solitario y daba un poco de miedo. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío, pero no le dijo nada al guardián, como tampoco le dijo que tenía un frío de muerte. Aquel parque era realmente tétrico.

Entonces, un chico joven se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola: tenía un gorro de lana, un chaleco de plumón y una camiseta a cuadros, unos vaqueros y unas botas. Parecía sacado de un anuncio de caza. El chico sonrió desde la lejanía e Issy se sonrojó ¿Por qué la sonreía con tanta familiaridad?

Cuanto más se acercaba al chico, más segura estaba de que la estaba mirando.

—¿No podemos dar un rodeo?—le preguntó al guardián, no quería ir directamente donde el chico.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.—le contestó.

Entonces llegaron al lado del chico. Issy pensó que el joven pensaría que estaba loca, que porque una cría se quedaba allí mirándole.

—¡Jack!—gritó el joven mientras se acercaba al espíritu del invierno, ambos se abrazaron.—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estas?

—¡De maravilla!—miró hacia atrás. —Te quería presentar a Issy. Pelirroja, este es Jamie.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó algo pasmada.

—Es mi amigo.—contestó el guardián, orgulloso.

—De modo que…¿no soy la única que puede verte?—preguntó sorprendida.

Issy ya se había dado cuenta de que ese tal Jamie era muy guapo. Seguía enamorada de Jace, pero tenía ojos en la cara. El joven tendría menos de 23 años, llevaba un flequillo despeinado y tenía una bonita sonrisa.

—Mis amigos también pueden, tranquila.—le dijo Jamie.—¿De dónde eres? Tienes un acento muy gracioso.

Issy se puso colorada.

—Soy de escocia.—dijo con dificultad, porque la lengua le pesaba.—¿Algún problema con eso?

Jamie sonrió.

—Para nada.—volvió su vista en Jack.—¿Y a qué se debe este honor?

—Sombra.—respondió el guardián, muy serio.

Las pupilas del joven se dilataron y de repente se puso rígido.

—¿Él? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha estado atacando a los jefes de estado y Norte cree que planea algo con ellos. Me ha parecido oportuno congregar al viejo equipo.—dijo sonriente.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿para qué te serviríamos?

—Sois mayores todos, supongo que para algo sí. Incluso Sophie es algo mayor que Issy. Además…—empujó a Issy para que se acercara a él.—Sombra la ha atacado, quiero que la enseñes.

—¿A que me va a enseñar?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—A defenderte monada.—dijo cogiéndola del brazo.—Ven, vamos a un lugar más alejado.

Fueron rápidamente a un lugar más alejado del parque, con Jack volando. Issy no estaba para trotes, los tacones que la estaban matando ¿Para qué tenía que entrenar?

—La próxima vez que te enfrentes a Sombra, debes de tener muy en cuenta que él podrá sentir tu miedo, verá tus miedos y los utilizará contra ti.—le puso una mano en el hombro.—Aunque a estas alturas, ya se habrás infiltrado en tu mente mediante sueños. —miró a Jack. —¡Bien! —dijo alejándose.—Lo primero que tienes que saber, es diferenciar una pesadilla de la realidad.

—¿Que? —preguntó confundida.

—Se lo explico yo.—dijo Jack.—Sombra y Sandy pueden hacer que entres en un estado de trance en el que pueden controlar tus sueños o pesadillas más profundas para utilizarte.—le puso la mano en el hombro, pero Issy la retiró mosqueada.—Sandy no suele hacerlo… pero Sombra sí.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuando veas que la gente se comporta de una manera extraña, que hace cosas sin sentido, que los bordes de las cosas se mueven o que todo da más miedo en general, Sombra te está controlando.—prosiguió Jamie.—Entonces es cuando debes enfrentarte a ellas ¡nunca con violencia! Debes de controlar tu miedo y pulsaciones para que la calma de invada. Piensa en algo bueno, en algo que te guste.

—Que piense en Jace.—dijo Jack, sentado en una farola.

—Piensa tu en Torverano ¿eh?

Jamie se rió, la pareja era muy graciosa.

—Las sombras y pesadillas desaparecerar y tu serás libre.—siguió el muchacho.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Ya vereis como va el asunto, creo que actualizaré más pronto. Espero que os haya gustado, adioos :D**


	9. Confesiones en un bar country

**Holaaa :D**

**Bueno, lo primero, deseadme suerte porque ahora tengo los examenes y tengo miedo de suspender XD**

**Bien, terminada mi paranoya, aqui va el capitulo. Me gusta mucho porque aqui empieza el verdadero GRAN misterio y Jamie e Issy se conocen de verdad. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Después de ese pequeño cursillo los tres fueron a un bar. Issy fue a pedir algo a la barra dejando al guardián y al joven solos para hablar.

—¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Quién es ella?—le preguntó Jamie.

Jack puso una sonrisa torcida.

—Es solo una amiga con la que tengo una cuenta pendiente.—dijo Jack mientras le congelaba la cerveza a un hombre.

Jamie miró de nuevo a la chica, que volvía con dos Coca-Colas.

—No me dejaban comprar alcohol.—le sonrió mientras se sentaba.—Así que he comprado esto.—dijo refiriéndose a las Coca-Colas.

—Gracias.—sonrió Jamie.

Issy sonrió con él. Era muy muy guapo. Tal vez se hiciera una foto con él y se la restregara a sus amigas en la cara. Eso haría. Si no le gustara Jace, estaría segura de que se quedaría prendada de su sonría. Miró a Jack, que parecía que se divertía mucho helando las pajitas de la gente y haciendo que se resbalasen.

—¿¡Pero qué ocurre aquí hoy!?—preguntó un hombre levantándose del suelo.

Los tres se rieron. Poco a poco, Jamie e Issy empezaron a hablar animadamente, hasta que juntado con el alcohol de sangre que llevaba Issy, y lo simpático que era el joven, se hicieron amigos. Jack empezó a sentirse un poco apartado.

—Bueno Jamie, ha sido fantástico, pero Issy debe volver a su fiesta.—dijo cogiendo a la chica de la mano.—Vamos.

—Oh ¡vamos Jack!—dijo el joven.—Eres el guardián de la diversión ¡Diviertete!

Issy miró al señor del invierno sorprendida ¿Guardián de la diversión? ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada de eso?

—Quedemonoss unas horas más ¡Me lo estoy pasando en grande! Me quedo a dormir con Rose y ella no vuelve a su casa hasta las seis de la mañana, y allí solo son las tres... —dijo con cara de perrito triste y haciendo pucheritos.

Jack les miró a los dos ¿¡Porque estaban en su contra!? ¡Era el quien los había presentado, no para que se hicieran amiguitos!

—¡Pues me voy fuera!—dijo un poco cabreado. De repente, la puerta se abrió sola dejando entrar un frío aire polar.—Te espero a las 12 en su casa.

Y dicho esto se fue volando.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Después de que Jack se fuera, la conversación amenizó un poco hasta que se quedaron en silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de la música del bar y el barullo de la gente.

—Asique ¿Jack y tu sois…?

Issy miró su gaseosa.

—¿Novios?—preguntó sorprendida.—¡No por dios!—dijo un poco asqueada.—Jack y yo solo estamos aquí por negocios. Es cierto que me cae fenomenal… pero no.—dijo tocándose el pelo.—No es ni siquiera un ser humano.

Jamie asintió.

—Voy al servicio.

Issy asintió como él, y mientras le esperaba empezó a mover la pajita y el hielo. ¿Por qué Jack se había ido tan de repente? Con lo bien que se lo estaban pasando… aunque no participaba mucho en la conversación, la verdad.

Interrumpieron el programa de música para comunicar que un frente tormentoso de nieve, se estaba acercando a la ciudad.

—Oh Jack ¿Estarás en esos días del mes?—se preguntó a si misma.

De repente una camarera se acercó a la joven.

—¿Tu eres Isolda?—preguntó la mujer.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Me han dado esto para ti.—dijo entregándole una nota.

''_Reúnete con migo en el parque. Tengo que darte el frasco. N.E.L.T''_

Isolda frunció el ceño ¿De quién era eso? ¿De qué frasco hablaban? ¿Qué significaba N.E.L.T?

Jamie volvió del servicio e Issy ocultó rápidamente la hoja.

—Deberíamos volver con Jack ahora.—dijo la chica un poco paranoica por la nota.—Se acerca un frente tormentoso y creo que es él.

—Pediré la cuenta.—el camarero vino y se fue.—Por cierto ¿sabes por qué Jack estaba tan raro hoy?

—No lo sé, de Jack no sé… casi nada.

''Es cierto, soy amiga de un chico que del que no conozco nada'' pensó en su cabeza.

Los dos salieron del local cauntry y vieron los primeros copos de nieve. Sonrientes, empezaron a hablar más animadamente.

—¿Y cómo os conocisteis tú y Jack?—le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Fui el primer humano que creyó en el.—dijo Jamie con los ojos nostálgicos.—Y eso ocurrió en la Segunda Gran Guerra.

—¿Habéis luchado alguna vez en una guerra?—preguntó Issy fascinada ¡Era como una película!

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no sabes nada de esto?—dijo sonriente.

—Conozco a Jack desde hace poco tiempo… y la mitad de las veces no nos soportamos. Me siento como la chica nueva.—comentó la chica con los ojos llorosos.—Seguramente no me quiera consigo.

Jamie se dio cuenta de las profundas reflexiones que estaba haciendo la chica y de lo triste que se sentía ahora. Intentó animarla.

—¡No!-dijo mirando la nieve.—A Jack le encantan los niños. Los quiere, como todos los guardianes, no puede vivir sin ellos. Si te vio de niña, créeme que te verá así para toda la eternidad. Te habla la voz de la experiencia.—los dos se rieron.—Pero nunca dejes que te vea envejecer. No le gusta los finales.

Esas ultimas palabras sonaron llenas de sentimiento.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a la casa de Jamie. Quiso el destino que llegaran a la vez que una muchacha rubia, tan borracha como la propia Issy al principio de la noche.

—¡Sophie! —gritó Jamie, de repente enfadado.

La chica se quedó muy quieta y se dio la vuelta como un robot.

—¡Porque llegas tan tarde!—gritó Jamie.

La chica iba a protestar, cuando pareció darse cuenta de la pelirroja que iba encaramada al brazo de su hermano.

—¿Quién es esta?—preguntó extrañada.

—Me llamo Isolda, pero llámame Issy.—le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

—¿Eres inglesa?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Soy escocesa.

—Bueno, es lo mismo.—dijo cogiendo las llaves.

—No lo es. —respondió Issy.

En ese momento Jack apareció en escena con su bastón en la mano. Había una niebla intentsa y propia de los días de nieve.

—Bueno, que, ¿nos vamos? —dijo mientras se ponía de pie en el porche.—¡Sophie! Has crecido mucho.

La rubia abrió la boca de asombro, enrojeció y entró rápidamente en la casa.

—Claro.—contestó Issy.—Adiós Jamie, mucho gusto en conocerte.—le dio dos besos y siguió a Jack fuera del porche.

El joven se metió en la casa e Issy se abrazó a sí misma.

—Que frio hace ¿verdad?—le preguntó al guardián, divertida.

—Hmmmmmm.—fue la única contestación de Jack.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Hmmmm.

—Pero Jack ¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Jamie y tu os habéis hecho muy amigos.—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Issy empezó a reírse.

—¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Jack! ¿Estás celoso?

El guardian le dio una patada al suelo

—¡No!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—enternecida, se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano.—Jamie es demasiado mayor para mí. Y me ha contado cosas, señor Frost, sobre ti.—dijo mientras se montaba en su espalda.

—¿¡Que cosas!?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poco después, llegaron de nuevo a la fiesta, que estaba decaída. Aterrizaron suavemente en el césped mojado.

—Mañana te llevaré a conocer a Tooth.

Issy asintió y le despidió.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. En cuanto Isolda, entró a la casa y media fiesta estaba tumbada en el suelo, demasiado emborrachados como para levantarse. Cuando vio a Rose fumando en una esquina, empezó a buscar a Jace ¿Dónde estaría? Subió a la segunda planta y entró en las habitaciones.

Ya le había buscado en varias habitaciones…cuando le vio salir de una, de la mano de una morena.

Issy se llevó las manos a la boca y bajó corriendo, buscando a Rose. No se lo podía creer ¿¡Porque se tuvo que haber ido!? ¡Ahora Jace se había acostado con esa… guarra!

Cogió a Rose de la mano.

—Vamonos ya ¿vale?

—¡Isolda Oswald! ¿Dónde estabas?—vio que su amiga estaba llorando.—¿Y qué te pasa?

—Vamonos por favor…

Rose asintió y las dos se fueron de allí.

Cayeron rendidas en las camas e Issy le prometió que le contaría lo sucedido mañana. Mañana…

* * *

**¿Que tal os ha parecido? Creo que no lo doy muy bien a entender, pero Jack estaba como preocupado de que Issy y Jamie se enamoraran y lo dejaran de lado. Pobrecito :'(**

**Como lo que ha dicho Jamie _''Que no te vea envejecer. No le gustan los finales''_ me da pena.**

**Pero no, asi que está de nuevo contento XD pero no dudara en hacer que esos dos pasen el menos tiempo posible juntos, por si acaso XD**

**Volvamos a lo de la nota. _''Reunete con migo en el parque. Tengo que darte el frasco. N.E.L.T'' _jujujujuju ¿Que o quien es N.E.L.T? ¿Que frasco?¿Como ha durado Issy tanto tiempo con los tacones puestos sin matarse? XD Lo iremos descubriendo...**

**En el siguiente capitulo (aunque Jack haya dicho otra cosa) Issy conocerá a Torverano. Que mona.**

**Pero por ahora, la pobre está destrozada de que su querido Jace se haya acostado con otra...**

**Adiooos, deseadme suerte en mis examenes :*****


	10. Torverano

**He cambiado la portada jijiji. Esa es más o menos Isolda... aunque no exactamente como me la imagino. En fin, solo es un dibujo xD**

* * *

Cuando te lo estas pasando bien, el tiempo puede pasar (y de hecho lo hace) volando. Isolda Oswald ahora sabía lo que significaba eso. Conoció a Tooth y después de su fanatismo por haberla conocido, le enseñaron para que utilizaban sus dientes. Jack e Issy empezaron a conocerse mejor, pero la pelirroja nunca le instó a que le dijera algo de su pasado.

Él tenía que estar preparado.

Durante dos semanas, fueron a visitar a Jamie 4 veces, visitaron un nido de Aves Fenix en Mexico, fueron al Polo a visitar a Santa dos veces –la joven aprendió a hacer una 'poción' para el dolor de cabeza y otro para las agujetas-fueron a un estreno de una película, pero Jack se salió a la mitad y estuvo trayendo el invierno mientras Issy terminaba de verla. Dos noches no estuvieron juntos, ya que la humana tenía que reponer sueño e ir a una fiesta. Otro día se colaron en un crucero, otro en el rodaje de una serie y otro conocieron a unas sirenas en Chile. Si: la vida era bonita.

Pero pronto, todo lo que conocían estaba a punto de cambiar.

Armada con una camiseta rosa de tirante muy ligera, unos pantalones blancos, unas sandalias, un sombrero de paja, una mochila y un montón de botellas de agua, estaba Issy al lado de su ventana. Su Facebook estaba repleto de fotos en todos los lugares del mundo, pero solo debía decirle a la gente que eran photoshop.

Cuando ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos, Jack llegó a la ventana.

—¿Issy?

—¡Estoy aquí!—dijo mientras saltaba.—¡Y estoy lista!

Unos instantes más tarde, Jack y ella volaban a través del cielo hasta climas más cálidos, Issy en su nube montada. A decir verdad, estaba muy nerviosa y se retorcía la camiseta.

—¿Es maja?—preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Torverano? Mmmm… no sé, algunas veces me cae bien y otras mal. Como ahora, que me cae mal por hacerme ir hasta el culo del mundo.

Issy se rio.

—O a lo mejor no quieres reconocer que te gusta…—lo dejó caer.

—No me gusta.-lo zanjó Jack.

La pelirroja se quedó muda al ver el mar de dunas bañadas por la luz de luna que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Era tan hermoso…

—¿Por qué no me has llevado a algún sitio así todavía?—preguntó mientras descendían velozmente al lado de un oasis.

—Porque no me gusta el calor, suerte que venimos de noche.—le recordó Jack mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaba a guiarla hacia una cueva en las rocas cercanas.

—¿Y porque te besó Torverano la noche que te conocí?—preguntó mirando al guardián de refilón.

Jack se tensó y le soltó la mano a su compañera.

—Porque es una chica y yo soy un chico.-dijo mirando al suelo.

Issy levantó una ceja, llegaría hasta el fondo de este asunto como sea.

—¿Esa es toda la respuesta que me vas a dar?

—Exacto.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. Estaba oscura y húmeda a comparación al desierto. Entraron poco a poco hasta que por fin vieron una antorcha en la pared y la cogieron. Estuvieron andando un buen rato, sorteando rocas y arroyos hasta que por fin… llegaron donde Torverano.

Ella estaba cerca, porque se notaba que hacía más calor allí. El hogar de Torverano solo se podía llegar por medio de dos puentes colgantes a una gran roca donde se erigía una gran gran tienda de campaña. Allí, les estaba esperando ella. Issy abrió la boca al ver a la espíritu:

Sin duda debía de pertenecer a Egipto, donde estaban. Sin duda. Sus ojos eran de color oliva, su piel era morena, como de mulata, su pelo era negro y ondulado y su nariz era grande pero bonita. Les sonreía, y tenía los dientes blancos. Vestía un vestido verde jade y de seda, con perlas y parecía sacado de una danza del vientre.

¿Podría ser de la India? ¿De Egipto? De alguna de aquellas zonas seguro que sí.

En cuanto se acercaron a ella, Torverano alzó la mano para que Jack se la besara y el guardián así lo hizo.

``Ya empezamos con el coqueteo´´ pensó Issy resoplando.

—Me alegro de verte, Jack.—sonrió la espiritu.

—Acabemos rápido, Torv.—respondió con lo que parecía pesadez fingida.

Torv se volvió hacia Issy. Achinó un poco los ojos y la miró de arriba abajo, luego sonrió.

—Hola, me llamo Torverano, pero llámame mejor Torv.—y también alzó la mano para que Issy se la besara.

La pelirroja se quedó un tanto extrañada.

—Hola, yo me llamo Isolda Oswald, pero llámame Issy.—y con un par de ovarios, también alzó la mano para que Torv se la besara.

La espíritu se quedó pensativa un rato para después darle dos besos en la cara. Issy suspiró tranquila, no se lo había tomado mal. Ella no iba a besarle la mano a nadie.

—Vamos, pasad a mi casa.—dijo mientras sobrevolaba los puentes levadizos.

Issy ando por ellos y Jack siguió a Torv. Por dentro, la carpa era aún más impresionante, porque estaba decorado como una tetería árabe.

—Guau…—suspiró Issy.

—¿Te gusta? He querido plasmar como sería el interior de una lámpara mágica.—sonrió Torv mientras ponía té.—¿Os gusta frío o caliente?

—Frio.—contestó Jack mientras se repantingaba en un sofá.

—Caliente. —contestó Issy, mientras se sentaba en un cojín, a la espera que de un momento a otro Torv le dijera algo borde.

—Buena elección.—dijo la espíritu mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme? Recuerda que los guardianes te necesitamos, nos debes el favor.—dijo Jack.

Torv puso las tazas en la mesilla de cristal.

—Verás, cerca de aquí se está formando un ejército ¿sabes? Según lo que escuché, se está reclutando armamento nuclear para una posible guerra que se está empezando a caldear por occidente.—dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente y sonreía.

—Las guerras mortales no son cosas nuestras, sabes que no podemos interferir en ellas.—dijo Jack mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, que se hacía hielo.—Para eso está la raza Hulcán.

—No es por eso. Es el Rey Pesadilla.—dijo Torv mientras sonreía al verle desconcertado. Era tan guapo…

Issy casi se atraganta.

—¿El Pitch?—preguntó Jack cogiendo instintivamente su cayado.

—Le sentí. Pero era extraño…—dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo.—¿Él puede poseer a la gente?

Jack puso cara de pensativo.

—Mim le prohibió hacerlo después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y sabes que la palabra de Mim es sagrada. No lo hará de nuevo ¿verdad?—preguntó con un ápice de inseguridad.

—Lo ha hecho muchas veces antes de eso ¿no te acuerdas?

—No.

—Ah, cierto… tu no habías nacido.—dijo Torv mientras se reía.

Issy se rio y se puso a pensar en la edad de Torverano, en su vida y su pasado. Seguro que antaño hubiera tenido muchos pretendientes.

— Lo hizo durante el renacimiento y la edad media, durante esas sangrientas batallas.—tomó un sorbo. —¡Sí! ¡Hubo uno! ¡Tú ya existías! Fue hace un poco más de medio siglo, era de Alemania… ese del bigote…

—¿Hitler?—preguntó Issy con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Si, ese!—gritó Torv.—Los Hulcán tenían que haberlo detenido.

—Lo hicieron.—contestó Jack.

Hubo un silencio de un poco más de medio minuto.

—Ósea que eso era lo que hacía el muy hijo de puta.—dijo Issy, pensando en Hitler siendo controlado por Sombra.

—Norte dice que está llenando la cabeza de los gobernantes de miedo.—masculló Jack.—Pero una cosa es poseer a gente asustada y otra es lo que tú y Norte decís. No puede meterle pesadillas a la gente.

—Pero ese es su cometido en esta vida.—dijo Torv.—En vez de crear pesadillas y alimentarse del miedo de la gente, él crea pesadillas con mensajes subliminales, hace que los países entren en guerra y se alimenta del miedo de naciones enteras.

Jack se levantó y tiró la taza de té con fuerza al aire.

—¡Maldición!

La taza voló a velocidad supersónica y se estrelló contra una estatua que simulaba se griega. Tal vez lo fuese. Torverano e Issy se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡Si piensas que yo voy a recoger eso, lo llevas claro guardián!—dijo la espíritu con los brazos en jarras.—¡Recógelo ahora mismo!

—¿Qué?—preguntó Jack un poco desconcertado.—Ah, si…

Movió los dedos un poco y los restos de taza rota volaron por la estancia hasta instalarse en una papelera muy curiosa. Issy sonrió, pero luego… volvió a pensar en la tercera guerra mundial.

—Debemos de impedirlo. Como sea.—dijo la muchacha.

—Debes de venir con nosotros al polo, ya.—dijo Jack mirando a Torv.

—De acuerdo. Mañana mismo recogedme.—sonrió, y luego miró a Jack y se mordió el labio inferior.—Ahora… relajémonos ¿no os parece?—chasqueó los dedos y se sentó al lado de Jack.

Issy achinó los ojos. Oh dios santo.

—Cuéntame más de ti, Jack, hace años que no me visitas.—le tocó la nariz, provocando que saliera un poquito de humo.—No desde aquella ultima vez…

Issy no dio crédito a lo que veía ¿¡Le estaba tirando los trastos DELANTE de ella!? Le entró el pánico, al igual que a Jack.

—Vamos Torv.—dijo el guardián alejándose.—No estropeemos esto…

—¿Estropear?—sonrió la joven.—Yo no estropeo nada, mi querido guardián.

Issy decidió que se iría ya de allí.

—Bueno, voy a tomar un poco el aire ¿vale?

—¡Vale!—sonrió Torverano, siendo muy sincera.

—¿Estas segura de que quier…?—dijo Jack antes de ser interrumpido por un dedo de Torv.

—Que te lo pases bien, ten cuidado.—dijo la espíritu.

Issy salió de la cueva aun riéndose, Jack era muy gracioso en estado de pánico. No se lo imaginaba con novia. Fuera, hacia una ligera brisa y la luna brillaba llena. La joven decidió sacar la cámara de fotos y hacerse fotos allí, por no hacer otra cosa. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que si esos dos se besaban o hacía algo raro, aquello explotaría.

Se rio.

—Están locos…—susurró sonriendo.

Entonces de un velo negro le cubrió la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué ocurre!—era un saco. Empezó a patalear y a retorcerse hasta que algo le dio un golpe fortísimo en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente.

* * *

**Despues de que nuestros tres amigos le dieran muchas vueltas, han llegado a la conclusión que Norte llegó a lo primero de todo. Bien por ellos xD**

**Por lo menos han averiguado (mejor dicho, Issy a averiguado) que Sombra puede poseer a personas asustadas, aunque le está prohibido hacerlo desde la Primera Guerra Mundial, aunque estén casi seguros que lo hizo de nuevo con Hitler. En fin...**

**Tambien han mencionado a la raza Hulcán, será importantisima en el futuro. JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ**

**Y luego Torv tirandole los trastos a Jack delante de Isolda.**

**¿Quien será el que la ha dejado inconsciente?**


	11. Llámame Dellocq

Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Olía a tierra y a viejo. Notó que estaba atada a algo y que tenía un trapo en la boca, y por lo menos, estaba húmedo, porque allí hacía un calor de muerte. Le dolía un montón la nuca y estaba en una gran tienda de campaña, mirando hacía la salida. Era de noche.

La tienda estaba llena de armas, como fusiles y bombas e Issy empezó a asustarse. Entonces un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca y portando una escopeta entró en la tienda. Era de algún lugar de oriente medio, y tenía bigote.

Se acercó a ella y la desató.

—Sssi intentas huir ti pegare in tiro en tuda la cabessa.—dijo el hombre, intentando hablar en ingles.

Issy asintió empezando a llorar y muerta de miedo. El hombre la condujo hasta fuera y la muchacha pudo observar que era un campamento en un oasis, lleno de tiendas por todas partes y de hombres armados hasta las trancas.

Pensó que iban a violarla o algo y eso la hizo gimotear más todavía. Aquello le daba más miedo incluso que cuando había estado a solas con el Rey Pesadilla, porque estar ahí era mucho más _real_.

—Vamis niña, dati prisa. —dijo dándole con la escopeta en la espalda.

El hombre empezó a hablar con otros dos hombres y mientras se reían, dijeron varias veces un nombre ''_Dellocq_'' que Issy lo identificó como una marca de colonia francesa ¿Por qué aquellos tíos estaban hablando de colonia?

—Entra ahí.—dijo uno de ellos señalando un tienda.

Issy se puso a llorar de manera sobrenatural y entró en la tienda. Se quedó muy sorprendida: allí había un gramófono, una mesa con dos cojines, tapices colgando y todo parecía muy acogedor para estar allí en mitad del desierto. Acogedor y un poco ingles clásico.

—Esperi sentada.—dijo el hombre antes de salir de allí.

Issy se sentó en uno de los dos cojines y empezó a escuchar el gramófono, era una bonita canción francesa.

—Espero que mis hombres no te hayan hecho daño.—dijo la voz de un hombre.

Issy se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre occidental de cabello negro, pómulos altos, sonrisa blanquísima, ligeramente bronceado, con una camisa verde oscura un poco abierta y unos pantalones. Ver a alguien que entendía su lengua la tranquilizó un poco. Parecía un modelo de colonia.

—Me han apuntado con una pistola.—dijo Issy como pudo.

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió a un armarito en una esquina.

—Bueno, ese es su trabajo.—dijo mientras reía.

Issy escuchó por su acento que era medio inglés y francés. El hombre se dio la vuelta con una botella de vodla y dos copas. Issy frunció un poco el ceño. Todo muy logico.

—¿Por qué me habéis secuestrado?—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Se trataba del campamento que había dicho Torv en el que se escondía Sombra.

Aprovechó que el hombre no miraba y corrió hacia la salida.

Pero entonces un hombre armado la cogió de la camisa y la entró de nuevo a dentro tirándola al suelo.

El francés se rió.

—¡Adelante, vete!—dijo mientras se la quedaba mirando.—¡Son 4 semanas de desierto continuo!

Issy dio un grito de rabia.

—Que gracioso.—dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena.

—Bueno, si vas a escaparte, al menos come algo ¿no?—dijo trayendo uvas a la mesita.

La muchacha se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía justo en ese momento y casi corrió hasta el cuenco.

—¿Y af quienf fe le ocufrrió?—dijo con uvas en la boca. El hombre se sentó en el otro cojín al otro lado de la mesita.—Sin comida ¡Y sin agua! ¡Y apuntándome con una pistola! ¿Qué clase de salvajes sois?—dijo mientras engullía las uvas.

El francés se rio y se levantó de nuevo para abrir la botella de vodka. Issy aprovechó que no la estaba mirando para coger furtivamente un cuchillo que había puesto en la mesilla y esconderlo entre sus ropas.

—No seas quejica, tampoco ha sido para tanto.—acto seguido descorchó la botella, Issy no le quitaba la vista de encima. Le estaba dando comida y alcohol.

Issy siguió mirándole mientras volvía a la improvisada mesita y le echaba en un vaso el vodka.

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó interesada.

—Llámame Dellocq.—dijo mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

—¿Cómo la colonia?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez para cachondearse de él.

Dellocq se rió.

—Exactamente el de la colonia, mi familia la fabrica desde hace 70 años.—dijo notablemente orgulloso.

—Ah.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?—dijo mientras se bebía un trago del licor.

—Llámame Issy.—contestó enarcando una ceja, mientras se llevaba otro racimo a la boca.

Dellocq asintió mientras la invitaba a brindar las copas. Issy frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió y la brindó.

—¿Y cómo una joven de unos…?

—18.—mintió.

—¿Cómo una joven inglesa de 18 años ha podido entrar dentro del territorio hostil?

—Soy escocesa.

Dellocq alzó una ceja y se puso serio. Issy pensó que debía decir alguna mentira.

—Pues estaba de turismo y de repente todo se volvió muy inconcluso. Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche y los bárbaros esos me metieron un mamporro. Desde entonces estuve aquí.

Los dos bebieron un trago.

—¿Tienes frío?—dijo mirándola mientras sonreía.

—Un poco.

Dellocq se levantó y trajo una caja con ropa dentro.

—No es lo que las chicas prefieren, pero algo es algo.—se acercó de nuevo.

Era una rebeca blanca y de los años ochenta.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, Issy, cuéntame todo lo que hayas visto.—dijo como si tal cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Dime todo lo que sepas sobre nosotros, tal vez te dejemos marchar y no te hagamos daño, pero es muy importante que me digas toda la verdad si quieres que te defienda.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé nada.—respondió orgullosa.

Dellocq puso cara de pena.

—Tenemos una base cerca de El Cairo, a unos dos días en coche, podemos llevarte allí y que los de arriba se encarguen de ti.—dijo levantándose.

—¡No!—gritó rápidamente mientras le cogía la mano para detenerle. Se estremeció entera. Tocar a Dellocq era extraño… muy extraño…

—¡Entonces habla!—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, furioso.—¡¿Quién te ha traído?!—la cogió de los hombros.—¿¡Eres una espía!?

—¡No! ¡Que me sueltes!

Dellocq volvió a estar en calma.

—¿De que nombre proviene Issy?

—I-Isolda.—tartamudeó.

—¿Isolda? Es precioso. Issy es nombre de niña y tu ya no lo eres asique deberías empezar a llamarte Isolda.—dijo soltándola.

Pero sin que tuviesen tiempo para nada más, una bala atravesó la tienda de campaña y le silbó a la joven en los oídos.

—¡Aaaah!—pegó un bote y se abrazó a Dellocq.

El hombre se soltó y rápidamente sacó una pistola; se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó la joven.

Fuera empezaron a oírse muchos más disparos que atravesaban la tienda.

—¡Agáchate!—ordenó Dellocq.—¡Vamos!

Salieron de la tienda y pudieron comprobar que un montón de soldados estadounidenses se habían presentado allí.

—¡Maldición!—gritó Dellocq.—¡Vamos, súbete al coche!

Issy corrió al 4x4 que había más cercano y se subió corriendo. Dellocq llegó después y puso el coche en marcha, saliendo a toda pastilla. Otros todoterrenos salieron a la misma vez a cruzar el desierto.

—¿¡Con que no eres una espía, eh!?

—¡Te lo juro Dellocq! ¡No sé lo que está pasando aquí!

El hombre le dio un arma a la joven.

—¡Pues demuéstramelo, dispara a esos soldados o te disparo yo a ti!—dijo dando volantazos.

Issy tragó saliva y empuñó el arma. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero tampoco le quedó otra elección. Disparó tres veces a los soldados que se acercaban en sus coches hasta ellos, que se quedaban un poco confundidos al verla.

Entonces, algo le quemó el hombro.

—¡Mierda!—se dio la vuelta.—¡Torv! ¡Gracias al cielo!

Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Isolda!—gritó de alegría.—¡Agárrate bien a mis piernas!—gritó.

—¡Me voy a quemar!

—¡Agárrate!

Pero justo en el momento que se iba a agarrar, el 4x4 volcó por los aires. Issy cayó al suelo y algo le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando despertó, estaba en el Polo Norte.

—Tranquila niñita, no te muevas.—dijo Norte mientras le daba algo para la cabeza.—Suerte que tenía este ungüento, sino eso hubiera sido una cicatriz muy fea.

Issy no dejaba de mirar sus piernas maltrechas. Miró por la ventana.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó en voz alta.

—Son las once de la mañana… es escocia será más o menos lo mismo.

—Genial.—masculló Issy.—Voy a estar castigada de por vida.

Norte soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tenías hoy instituto?

—Si. Y voy a morir muyyy lentamente.

—Que Jack te teletransporte allí, así por lo menos no perderás tanta clase.

Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos.

—Oye, Norte… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —el anciano asintió.—¿Jack y Torverano se quieren o…?

Norte rió estrepitosamente.

—Jack y Torverano… eso sí que es un quiero y no puedo. Verás mi joven amiga, ellos dos son frío y calor, por lo cual a veces se odian a muerte y otras se atraen irresistiblemente. Jack tiene tendencia a huir de ella y Torvernao de buscarlo. Puede que se toquen o se besen, pero jamás podrán estar juntos. Es el destino.

La pelirroja se quedó un poco traspuesta. Tendría que haberse imaginado que era algo así. Pobrecito Jack y pobrecita Torv.

—Dime Issy ¿viste a Sombra en el campamento? ¿O algún hombre o mujer que pudiese haber estado poseído por él?

—No, nadie se comportó de manera extraña ni nadie tenía ningún plan para dominar el mundo, creo yo.

Norte asintió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack y Torv dejaron a Issy en la puerta de su instituto.

—Ha sido… interesante.—dijo la pelirroja.

—Me ha encantado conocerte, Issy, me caes muy bien. —dijo Torv dándole un abrazo.—Adiós Jack.—le dio un cachete en el culo al chaval y se fue volando.

El guardián se quedó un poco transpuesto y la humana se rió.

—¿Os habéis besado?—preguntó curiosa.

—¿Ha habido alguna explosión?—Issy pensó.—Pues ahí está tu respuesta.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Tranquilos todos, porque Dellocq aparecerá más veces y será importante para la historia, esto solo ha sido su presentación. **

**En el siguiente capitulo, Jack e Issy tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar y al fin, el guardián le contará todo lo que la chica necesita saber para ganar su entera confianza. Y Jack descubrirá algunas cosas que Issy no quiere que sepa...JAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Besooos :***

**PD: La colonia Dellocq la mencioné al principio del Fic, pero la hice pasar un poco desapercibida, es la que usa Issy jijijiji**


	12. Chico de Hielo

Issy llegó a casa con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber qué hacer ni que le diría a sus padres. Pero para su sorpresa, la recibieron como siempre.

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?—le preguntó su madre.

Issy frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bien mama…¿no tienes nada que decirme?

—No, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir tú?—dijo mientras comía palomitas.

—No…

—Tu hermano nos contó eso de la excursión, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

—¿Excursión?—preguntó confundida.

—Si, la excursión que me dijiste esta mañana.—dijo Rory, entrando en la sala.—Esa excursión por la que has tenido que madrugar y no has desayunado con nosotros.—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Issy comprendió que de alguna forma su hermano la había librado de algo gordo.

—Oh claro la excursión. —dijo mientras subía a su habitación.—Rory ven con migo.

La pelirroja se sentó en su cama agotada.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Si no quieres que diga la verdad, tendrás que comprarme el Diccionario Klingon y un martillo de Thor. Aunque con una maqueta de la USS Enterprise me conformo.—dijo mientras cogía una pelota de beisbol.—Y preséntame a tu novio.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—Ese niño de pelo blanco.—dijo el hermano con cara de haberla pillado.—Y el martillo no hace falta que sea de verdad, los venden en la tienda de comics.

—¿¡Que!?—gritó Issy.—¿Qué tú has visto al chico de pelo blanco?—preguntó flipada mientras saltaba de la cama.

—Es Jack Frost y tu su novia.—dijo mientras levantaba las cejas.

—¡No soy su novia!—gritó Issy.

—Oh claro…¡pero si ví como le mirabas!

—¿Cómo? Eres tonto.—se quejó Issy. —Recuerda que no se lo debes contar a nadie ¿entendido?

—Entendido. Pero tengo que ir de aventura… si no…

—¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Lo sé mi pequeña.—dijo mientras le tiraba una revista donde salía una maqueta de la USS Enterprise.—Lo sé.

La joven se pasó toda la tarde durmiendo y descansando de aquella movida noche. En su cabeza no dejaban de pasar imágenes de guerra, de disparos silbando cerca de sus oídos y de los militares americanos gritando por todos lados con sus fusiles. Sin querer sus ojos se empañaron. Había estado en una guerra real, y seguramente habría visto muertos, pero estaba demasiado perturbada para recodarlos. Debía permanecer la calma.

Tenía sindrome postraumático.

Bajó hasta la goma de su pantalón y se cercionó de lo que sospechaba: su cuchillo seguía ahí.

Con ese cuchillo pensaba matar a Dellocq, que ilusa, pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada del hombre ¿Estaría vivo o muerto?

''Espero que esté vivo, por lo menos me dio de comer, y una chaqueta. Y me intentó salvar''-pensó.

Rapidamente se dirigió al portátil y buscó Dellocq en internet. Se metió en Wikipedia para saber los miembros de la familia-que era francesa- de la colonia y por fin encontró a alguien que podía ser él: Adrien Dellocq.

No salía ninguna foto suya, pero si su año de nacimiento y su descripción física. Ponía que no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, pero si una gran fortuna.

Issy deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera vivo. Además, ahora pensándolo en frio, tenía que admitir que aquel hombre era atractivo.

Para resumir, se estuvo rayando durante toda la tarde, sin dejar de mirar el cuchillo. Adrien Dellocq…recordó la sonrisa del hombre mientras comía las uvas, y lo amable que estuvo mientras le ponía la chaqueta que ahora mismo tenía puesta. Recordó cuando los ojos del hombre la miraba y brillaban a la luz de la lámpara. Sonrió como una boba.

Había sido una noche trepidante. E inimaginablemente, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía ganas de ver a Dellocq.

Cuando Jack llegó por la noche, la encontró dormida.

—¿Issy?—dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.-Despierta.

La pelirroja se despertó de mala ostia.

—¿Mmmmm?—se miró ¡estaba en ropa interior! Menos mal que tapada hasta el cuello.—¡Jack!

—Vístete rápido tenemos que ir a…

—Hoy no pienso ir a Egipto.—dijo la chica negando la cabeza, aunque lo que de verdad quería era ir y como quien no quiere la cosa, ver a Adrien.

—Había pensado en otra cosa más tranquilita por lo de ayer, asique podríamos ir a…

—Jack…—hizo unos gestos para que el muchacho mirase por la puerta.

Entonces apareció Rory.

—Con que Jack Frost ¿Eh?

Jack sonrió y voló rápidamente hacia el niño.

—¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Rory! —gritó sobrevolándolo.

—¡Sí! ¿Y tú eres el novio de mi hermana?

—¡No!—gritaron Jack e Issy a la vez.

Rory sonrió.

—¿Mi hermana te ha dicho lo enamorada de ti que estaba cuando era pequeña? ¡Eras su ídolo! ¡Mama me ha enseñado que hacia dibujos de ti y…!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Issy mientras le lanzaba una zapatilla a la boca.

—¿Dibujos? —sonrió Jack.

Rory le delvolvió el zapatillazo.

—¿Es eso lo único que has oído? ¡jajajajaj!—se rio el niño.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Largo!—gritó Issy.

—¡Déjale que se quede!—dijo Jack poniendo cara de perrito.

—Otro dia, hoy te necesito a ti solo.—dijo un poco desanimada.

Jack vió lo melancólica que estaba su amiga y se giró hacia Rory.

—Lo siento chaval, otro día te llevaré de aventura.

Rory miró a su hermana y después al guardián.

—¡Bah! Iros a besaros ya…

Issy se rio un rato hasta que de nuevo se puso seria-

—Oye Jack…—dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.—¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?

—Dime.

—Tu…¿Cómo moriste?

Jack se echó atrás, y se puso triste de repente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tooth me explicó que todos los guardianes moristeis para ser guardianes. —hubo silencio.—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres…

Jack miró hacia fuera. Estaba nevando, y era la primera nevada del año. Issy también miró hacia afuera.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?—dijo la joven.

—Quería que la miraras desde las alturas.—contestó el guardián.

La joven sonrió.

—Vete fuera y espérame.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

5 minutos después, la joven salía con un gran abrigo de pluma y ya peinada. Jack la cogió de la mano, que se le hizo más gélida de lo normal. Lentamente sobrevolaron las nubes hasta llegar por encima de ellas.

—Ha-ha-hace-f-fr-frio ¿n-no?—tiritó Issy.

Jack sonrió, aunque Issy lo decía de verdad y se estaba muriendo allí arriba.

—¿Te apetece ir a Burgess?—le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—¿Ahora? No tengo ganas de entrenar con Jamie.—dijo la chica, recordando sus clases de defensa personal.

—No lo digo por eso, quiero solo enseñarte una cosa.

Dicho esto, Issy se agarró muy fuerte a la espalda de Jack y salieron volando a America.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Aquí es donde pasó.—dijo mientras observaba a la muchacha.

Issy estaba sentada en un banco intentando no congelarse de frío observando al guardián caminando sobre el agua del estanque.

—¿El que?

Jack metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—Mi vida y… mi muerte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Issy.

—¿Cómo? ¿Eres americano?—dijo mientras apretaba las manos.

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero si te lo digo es.—dijo mientras volaba para ponerse en frente de ella y cogerla de las manos. —porque eres mi amiga y compañera, y creo que deberías saberlo.

—Te prometo que…—miró la cara de Jack, que estaba demasiado cerca.—No se lo diré a nadie.

Jack sonrió y le cogió la mano a la chica. Issy se enrojeció. La idea de volver a enamorarse del guardián, como cuando era niña, no le sonó muy halagüeña. Había pasado la mitad de su vida anhelando que el _Chico de Hielo_ volviera a su ventana cual Peter Pan y estar juntos. Todos los dibujos, maquetas y cuentos que había escrito, estaban guardados en el fondo del armario. Ahora todo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Pero aun así, podía contemplarle e imaginarse que pasaría si…

—No sé cuántos años mortales tenía cuando sucedió, ni cual era mi nombre verdadero, pero recuerdo otros aspectos de mi vida.

_''Mis padres vinieron de Europa, no me acuerdo de que parte, pero no tenían trabajo, asique decidieron emigrar al nuevo mundo. Después nací yo. Aun cuando esto era solo un pueblucho. —_dijo refiriéndose a Burguess._ —Yo era gracioso y divertido y , bueno, para que mentirte, todas las niñas querían que yo fuese su esposo. En mi época yo ya estaba en edad de casarme. —_Issy se rio_.—Pero una tarde de invierno, mi hermana quiso salir a patinar y el hielo se rompió… yo la salvé y le di a cambio mi vida. Y Mim me convirtió en Jack Frost''_

Issy frunció los labios y asintió levemente, apretando la mano del chico.

—Todos os sacrificáis por los demás y a cambio, os dieron esta nueva vida. Sois mártires.—Issy tragó saliva.—Todos los espíritus sois mártires.

Jack no estaba seguro de saber lo que la pelirroja quería decirle, pero más o menos entendió lo que decía.

—¿Y cuando sucedió eso?—preguntó de nuevo.

—No sé calcular el tiempo… pero había indios. Los Salvajes, les llamábamos.

Issy sonrió ilusionada.

—El siglo 18 ¿no? ¿Erais colonos?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Cuántos espíritus hay más? A parte de los guardianes.—preguntó curiosa, mientras observaba al guardián como sobrevolaba el lago.

—No hay muchos espíritus más, la Madre Naturaleza puede ser uno de ellos, Torverano, El Señor del Tiempo… no me sé muchos más. Pero si muchos seres sobrenaturales.

La joven rio emocionada.

—Este sitio es muy bonito, me gustaría venir aquí siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoO

Jack estaba a punto de irse por la ventana cuando Issy le detuvo.

—Espera Jack.—el chico se dio la vuelta.—Mañana vamos a volver a Egipto ¿verdad?

—Si.—asintió el chico.

—Intenta no coquetear con Torverano para que no me sienta incomoda ¿vale?— se rió la pelirroja.

—¡Torv no me gusta! ¡Cállate!

Issy alzó una ceja y le echó de su casa.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que tal? Este capitulo ha sido mucho más relajado... pero recordad que la calma precede a la tormenta... y valla tormenta la que avecina.**

**Aunque Isolda no se lo haya dicho a Jack, ella estubo enamorada desde pequeña de él, porque era su Peter Pan, por eso le estubo esperando tanto tiempo, y por eso le rompió el corazón cuando no volvió...**

**En fin, sed felices :D**


	13. El Señor del Tiempo

—Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que ir nosotros allí, Torverano podría moverse de vez en cuando.—dijo Issy mientras se abrazaba a la fria espalda de Jack y los dos surcaban el cielo nocturno.

—Dice que el Señor del Tiempo le ha dado una cosa.

—¡Claro! ¡El Señor del Tiempo! ¡De toda la vida!

—Creí que eras lista.—rió Jack mientras hacía una pirueta.—Es el espíritu del tiempo.

—Pero ¿en plan sol y lluvia o en minutos y segundos?

—Minutos y segundos.

Poco a poco descendieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva donde Torv les estaba esperando.

—¡Issy! ¿Te encuentras mejor?—le preguntó dándole un abrazo a la muchacha.

Esa vez, la pelirroja se había puesto un top azul, unos pantalones cortos de tela blanca y unas sandalias azules. Por lo tanto, se quemó al contacto de la espíritu.

—¡Ay!—pegó un gritito.—Si, Norte me curó.

Torv sonrió y miró a Jack.

—Hola Jack.—dijo coqueta y guiñándole un ojo.

—Vámonos.—contestó Jack sonrojado.

—Es en un oasis cercano, cerca de donde apresaron a Issy.

Los tres se pusieron a andar por el desierto mientras charlaban. Poco después llegaron al oasis que Torv decía, e Issy pudo comprobar la tienda en la que estuvo retenida, como buscando alguna evidencia de la noche pasada, pero se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a alguien.

—¿Qué es lo que nos tenía que dar?—preguntó mientras salía de allí.

—No lo sé, solo dijo que lo pondría por aquí cerca y que lo protegiéramos con nuestra vida.—contestó Torv.—Y algo sobre Pompeya.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo te lo dijo El Señor del Tiempo?—preguntó Jack mientras buscaba entre los matorrales.

—Porque me lo envió a traves de una carta escrita con Papel Temporal.—dijo sacando la nota.—Que dura para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando Jack gritó:

—¡Lo he encontrado!

Sus dos compañeras corrieron hacia él. Se trataba de una especie de bote de cristal, con un líquido rojo hasta la mitad, y una tapa dorada con una inscripción. Issy cogió el bote y empezó a examinarlo.

—¿Qué tiene dentro?—preguntó Torv.

—¿Es sangre?—preguntó Jack, curioso.

—¡Espero que no!—dijo la muchacha, y miró la inscripción.—Jack ¿Qué idioma es este?

Jack cogió el bote y se fijó en las letras.

—Es latín.—acto seguido le devolvió el bote a Issy.—Y pone nacido en algo…

—Dámelo, anda.—dijo Torverano cogiendo el bote.—Pone: Nacido en la Tormenta.—luego le devolvió el bote a Issy.—Suerte que solos los espirirus y los humanos que creen en nosotroa pueden ver el bote, porque la tapadera está hecha de oro.

—Bueno chicas, pongamos rumbo al Polo Norte ¿No?- dijo Jack.

Justo fue en ese momento, Issy vió que alguien la estaba apuntando con un arma.

—Oh dios mío…—susurró.

El dardo la alcanzó de lleno y la contraída cara de Torv fue lo último que la chica vió antes de desfallecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una especie de jaula. Había un montón de personas con ella, sobre todo mujeres y niños.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—no se había puesto la lámina traductora.—¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces un hombre armado le dio en la cara con la culata de un rifle, y la tiró al suelo. Issy estaba muy asustada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Otra vez capturada? ¿¡Otra vez!? Olvidaba que estaba en territorio enemigo. Era tan descuidada...

De repente empezaron a llegar más hombres armados y todo el mundo empezó a gritar. Les obligaron a levantarse y a empezar a caminar. Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los iban a matar

—No dios mío.—la chica empezó a llorar.

Los llevaron hasta una pared blanca, pero Isolda no se daba cuenta de nada, su mente daba demasiadas vueltas. Entonces empezó la cuenta atrás.

3…2…1

—¡Alto!—gritó una masculina voz familiar.

* * *

**Si, sé que el capitulo es muy corto, pero creo que mañana subiré otro en compensación. Ya veré si puedo. Pero bueno, las cosas de este capitulo son las que hacen que el destino de Isolda y los guardianes cambie completamente...ya lo vereis...UAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**PD: ¿Os acordais de mis examenes? Me salieron todos bien jijijijiji :***


	14. Notablemente hermosa

Los guardias se detuvieron y de entre las filas de los soldados que apuntaban, apareció Dellocq de la nada. La boca de Issy se abrió sola ¡Allí estaba Dellocq! ¡Su salvador! Tenía la cara más morena y una pequeña cicatriz todavía con unas pequeñas tiras blancas en la mejilla. A la joven le pareció que el mundo se le venía encima.

—Ella viene con migo.—dijo señalándola con voz imponente.

Un guardia le hizo un movimiento a la muchacha para que fuera con él. Issy no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió como una niña pequeña al lado de Adrien Dellocq. El hombre salió fuera agarrando a Issy del brazo.

—Me has salvado.—murmuró la chica mirándole con admiración.

—Parece que si ¿verdad?—dijo él, con tono retorico.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la chica, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Te necesito viva.—dijo mientras le entraba en una tienda.

Con la misma brusquedad la tiró al suelo y la ató a un palo grueso. Confundida, miraba al hombre. Dellocq llamó a un guardia.

—Si te molesta o algo, puedes amordazarla. No le des ni comida ni bebida ¿Entendido?

El guardia sonrió malévolamente y Adrien solo miró a la chica una vez antes de marcharse. Issy miró al hombre detenidamente. Se puso a observar la austera tienda y los mosquitos de la lámpara.

—¿Puedes apagar esa luz? Me dan asco las polillas.—dijo con tono dulce.

El guardia gruñó y la pelirroja supo que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta. Se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado a través de la entrada de la tienda.

—¿Puedes abrir más la entrada? Quiero ver las estrellas.—dijo sonriente, solo para molestarle.

El hombre gruñó de nuevo.

Issy frunció el ceño. El guardia parecía muy entretenido limpiando su rifle y el tiempo pasaba lento. Entonces se puso a pensar en su situación ¿Qué estarían haciendo Torv y Jack para no salvarla? Esto era muy raro. Sabía que Sombra andaba cerca… ¿Y si los estaba atacando? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese eso. Pensó en Dellocq. Era un mercenario, pero no podía odiarle, no sabía por qué. Pero se juró a sí misma, no volver a tomar alcohol en su presencia, ya que tal vez ese era su método para sacarle información.

La chica decidió no tararear ni hacer nada para que al tio no se le ocurriera dispararla, pero cuando vio un escorpión no pudo contenerse:

—¡Dios mio! ¡Un escorpión! ¡Haga algo!—gritó mientras se encogía.

—¡Si acabó!—gritó el hombre. Cogió un sucio pañuelo que olía a sobaco y se lo puso a la joven en la boca.

—¡Mmmmmm!—gritó.

—¡Callite!—ordenó el guardián.

Poco después, llegaron unos guardias y la cogieron. La chica no dijo nada, pero si estuvo oteando el horizonte ¿¡Donde estaban Jack y Torv!? ¿¡Donde demonios se habían metido!?

Llevaron a la pelirroja a una tienda más grande y más lujosa, y la sentaron en una mesa, después se fueron. La joven pudo oír como había alguien duchándose y aprovechó eso para coger una pistola que había en un estante y balas, y con mucho recelo se la metió en el pantalón como pudo, en el bolsillo derecho aún estaba el bote del Señor del Tiempo.

''Si mi madre me viera ahora…ella siempre dice que no puedo hacer nada yo sola'' pensó.

Después de un rato, Dellocq (que era el que se estaba duchando) salió de la ducha, ya vestido. Parecía un tipo de película de esos que comercializaban con marfil.

—Siento este trato Isolda.—dijo mientras le desataba las piernas y las manos.—Pero no nos dejas otra elección.

—¿Otra elección? ¿¡Otra elección!?—dijo en tono de reproche.—¡Eres tan salvaje como ellos, Adrien Dellocq!

—¡Oh!—sonrió el hombre con sus dientes blancos mientras se servía un vaso de vodka.—¡Sabes mi nombre completo!—se rió al ver la cara de pasmada de la joven.—¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

—Yo…yo…—sentada en el cojín, cogió una uva que tenía en frente en una bandeja.—Lo oí decir a uno de esos amiguitos tuyos.

Dellocq asintió y se agachó junto a ella, y la cogió de la barbilla, para examinarle la cara.

—Unos salvajes.—dijo como para sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó no muy segura.

—Te sangra la nariz.—comunicó mientras le daba un trapo para la hemorragia.—Por lo que parece, te gusta meterte en líos.

''Claro, el golpe de antes, en la celda.'' Se dijo para si misma.

—¿Me vas a contar porque has vuelto?

—He estado vagando por el desierto y tus amiguitos me encontraron de nuevo ¡No tengo la culpa!

—¿En serio?—dijo alzando una ceja.—Que extraño… tus huellas en la arena desaparecían misteriosamente, como si hubieras salido volando. Además.—se rió mientras se echaba más vodka.—Llevas otra ropa diferente y hueles a limpio.

Issy abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. La habían pillado.

—Has atacado a mis hombres, eres oficialmente un enemigo nuestro. No puedo dejarte marchar así como así.

—Pero…

—Solo intento lo mejor para ti.—dijo apoyado en el mueble.—Si me dijeras la verdad, todo sería más fácil. Tengo contactos y puedo ayudarte.—se acercó a la muchacha y la cogió de las manos.—Solo cuéntame de dónde vienes y cuál es tu misión. Dimelo.

—No he visto nada.—dijo mientras masticaba un panecillo, muy seria. ¿Porque estaba Dellocq siendo taaaan pesado?

Dellocq puso cara de preocupación durante una milésima, para luego volver a sonreír y que a la joven le entraran como una especie de cosquillas especiales.

—Tengo algo para ti.—dijo mientras se levantaba.

Issy cogió la botella de vodka y se hecho un poco en el vaso, solo era un poquito, para despiestarle y hacerle creer que tenía el control. Dellocq volvió con un vestido blanco un poco antiguo, pero bonito. Issy miró el vestido de arriba abajo.

—Precioso.—dicho esto, volvió a zamparse la comida.

Dellocq rió.

—Me gustaría que te lo pusieras.—comentó.

—Claro que te gustaría.—se rió Issy mientras seguía comiendo. Dellocq se la quedó mirando e Issy interpretó esa mirada como signo de ''pontelo''. —Oh ¡De acuerdo!—gritó exasperada.

Cogió el estúpido vestido y se fue detrás de la ducha.

—¡No mires!—gritó por si acaso.

Oyó a Dellocq reírse en la mesa. Cuando se puso el vestido (que era un vestido blanco con escote de pico y tirantes gordos, y suelto) se guardó el botellín entre las tetas junto a la pistola. Cuando salió avergonzada, Dellocq se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—¡Joven Isolda!—dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.—¡Eres notablemente hermosa!

Issy, que hasta el momento había estado colorada y sonriente, se puso seria mientras volvía a su sitio.

—¿_Notablemente_?—inquirió.—¿Qué soy _notablemente_ hermosa?¿Que significa que soy un _notable_?—dijo enfadada.

Dellocq se rio y se echó vodka también en su vaso.

—Estas bellísima, mi querida muchacha.—dio un trago.

Issy sonrió y miró hacia abajo con vergüenza. Se sentía como una princesa, y Dellocq le había regalado un precioso vestido. Entonces cogió su vaso, y se lo bebió en un trago. El hombre se quedó perplejo, como una mujer tan joven podía aguantar el alcohol tan bien. Entonces él dio otro.

—¿Me estas retando, Dellocq?—sonrió mientras daba otro trago.—Porque yo siempre gano en estos concursos de beber.

Dellocq dio otro trago, divertido.

—Pues yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Jack lanzó hielo contra la pesadilla y Torv hizo un torbellino de fuego. Dos guardianes podían con ese grupo de pesadillas, pero solo había un guardián y cada vez que lanzaba un ataque, su compañera (sin que pudiese hacer nada) lo contrarrestaba sin remedio.

—¡Jack estamos en mi terreno! ¡Deja que haga un camino de fuego!

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo me he enfrentado más veces a ellas!—dijo lanzando más ataques.

Torv lanzó un ataque que evaporó a muchas pesadillas, pero un ataque de Jack impidió que el evaporador de la chica siguiera su camino.

—¡Jack déjalo!

—¡No, déjalo tú! ¡Me anulas!

—¡Tu anulas mis ataques!—se quejó.

Torv lanzó un torbellino de calor y Jack de aire polar. Como consecuencia, crearon un tornado de verdad mucho más destructivo.

—¡No! ¡Como en Kansas, Jack! ¡Otra vez como en Kansas!—gritó Torv furiosa al recordar los tornados que provocaban algunas veces en el continente americano.

Todas las pesadillas estaban siendo arrastradas por el tornado poco a poco, y eran muchas. Sombra debía de estar cerca.

—¡Espera! ¡Funciona!—señaló Jack con el bastón.

Torv aprovechó para empezar a echar fuego al tornado y las pesadillas fueron extinguiéndose poco a poco. Jack sonrió al ver a la espíritu en plena acción.

Cuando todas las pesadillas se hubieron disipado, los dos compañeros fueron a rescatar a Issy.

Siguieron el rastro de las pisadas hasta un campamento cercano. Jack estaba más preocupado de lo que quería dar a entender, Issy era mortal y humana, era muy flacucha y muy joven. Y era su amiga.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! De este capitulo solo tengo que decir que de Issy ni yo sé lo que pretende xD**

**Y de Jack y Torv que me gusta cuando están juntos, hacen un buen equipo y solo el tiempo(y yo) diremos que pasará en un futuro jijijijiji**

**Y en el siguiente cap, habrá mucha mucha acción.**


	15. Mentiras y batallas

Dellocq dio otro trago más. Issy tenía ya la sensación de verlo todo más extraño de lo que realmente era por culpa del alcohol y Dellocq, ahora era divertido y empezaba a reírse con ella.

—…¡porque no vio el tráiler! —terminó Issy de contar el chiste.

—¡Jajajajajaj!—rio Dellocq con el chupito en la mano.

Los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas limpias e Issy se lo estaba pasando bien, pero ya era hora de irse. Asique, dejando atrás la cogorza que llevaba encima, se metió la mano dentro del escote y sacó la pistola, pero no vio que también se le cayó el frasco.

—Bueno amigo mío, será mejor que te quedes quieto.—dijo apuntando con la pistola.

Dellocq dejó de reírse e Issy también. Pero solo duró durante unos segundos, pues los dos estallaron de nuevo a carcajadas.

—Anda si, vete ya…—dijo Dellocq mientras tomaba otro trago, borracho plenamente. Issy se dio la vuelta corriendo.—¡Espera!—la muchacha dio un respingo y se giró.—Se te ha caído esto…—dijo mientras se levantaba dando tumbos con el bote del Señor del Tiempo en la mano.

—Gracias.

``Menos mal que me lo ha dado, como se me hubiera perdido…´´ pensó

Y mirando por última vez al hombre a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo, aun con el fino vestido puesto, quien la mirara creería que salía de un club de los años 20.

Pero a medio camino de salir de allí, tuvo la sensación de que allí pasaba algo muy malo, sentía como si se le escapara algo… algo importante y oculto plena vista…

Se dio cuenta de que si alguien la veía agarrando un bote, para todo el mundo invisible, pensarían que oculta algo e irían a por ella, así que de nuevo se lo metió en el sujetador.

Fue entonces cuando una chispa se encendió en su mente.

``Pero si nadie más puede ver el bote…¿Cómo es que Dellocq lo cogió y lo vio? Eso significa que o creé en los guardianes o…´´

Las deducciones llegaron solas. No podía creerlo. No era cierto.

``…o es uno de ellos. Y Sombra estaba en ese campamento. Y él puede poseer a las personas que tienen miedo.´´

Todo encajaba perfectamente. Pero no era posible ¿O sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Sombra poseyendo a Dellocq? ¿Una hora? ¿Un dia? ¿Años? Tenía el presentimiento de que no podía ser cierto, pero aun así, volvió a la tienda. Si podía matar al hombre ¿mataría también al Rey Pesadilla?

Al entrar de nuevo en la tienda se encontró a Dellocq tumbado en su asiento dormido, al parecer borracho. Issy sonrió por simpatía ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre el Rey Pesadilla? No podía serlo. Sombra no se hubiese dormido.

Así que de nuevo sonriendo, bajó el arma y el hombre se despertó.

—¿Has vuelto a por mi?—dijo totalmente borracho.

Apuntó de nuevo al hombre a la cara, Dellocq parecía confundido y no parecía enfocar bien las cosas.

—¿Ves esto?—dijo enseñándole el bote con el líquido rojo.

—¿Un bote? ¿Y que tiene…dentro?—dijo como pudo.

Issy puso mala cara.

—De modo que lo ves ¿no?

—No estoy tan borracho.

``Que va…´´pensó.

Así que la pelirroja suspiró y cargó el arma como en las pelis, o por lo menos lo intentó.

—Pues levántate con las manos en alto…Rey de las Pesadillas.

La cara de Dellocq cambió radicalmente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué me has llamado?—preguntó muy serio.

Pero Issy no retrocedió.

—Rey de las pesadillas.—repitió, un poco asustada.

Entonces Adrien Dellocq empezó a reírse muy siniestramente. Fue justo en ese mismo instante cuando Jack y Torv aterrizaron en las puertas de la tienda.

—¡Jack, Torv, cuidado…!

—¡Issy! ¡Ten cuidado, Sombra anda muy cerca, unas pesadillas suyas…!—gritó Jack.—¿¡Qué llevas puesto!?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Jack, este…!—intentó explicar Isssy.

—Dios mío Isolda ¿De dónde has sacado ese arma?—se escandalizó Torv.—¿Y porque vas vestida así?

—¡Unas pesadillas nos han atacado! ¡Hay que irse!—gritó Jack.

—¡Callaos todos!—gritó Adrien desde la otra punta de la tienda.

Los tres adolescentes se callaron súbitamente y miraron al hombre con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Nos puede ver?—preguntó Torv.

—Es lo que intentaba decir.—gimoteó Issy.—Él es Sombra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De repente, como en una película, el Rey Pesadilla salió del cuerpo de Adrien Dellocq como una sombra, haciendo que el cuerpo de Dellocq cayese como un peso muerto mientras él estaba libre.

—¡Adrien!—gritó la joven mientras se acercaba a él.—Adrien…—le tocó la cara, estaba inconsciente y tenía el pulso muy bajo.—¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?—gritó Issy con las lágrimas saltadas mientras se levantaba y apuntaba a Sombra a la cara.—¡Dímelo!

El Rey Pesadilla hizo un gesto de la mano y lanzó a Issy por los aires. La chica no se dio cuenta de nada, solo del golpe. El dolor la dejó aturdida durante un rato y para cuando abrió los ojos, Jack y Torv luchaban contra unas pesadillas. Aturdida se puso de pie e intentó controlarse como Jamie le había enseñado, si las pesadillas no veían sus miedos, no pasaría nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has sido él? —gritó la muchacha.

—Me pregunto si todos los humanos son tan estúpidos como tu.—dijo Sombra.— Te preocupas por él, un mercenario que ha matado a mujeres y niños. No es muy ético por tu parte, para estar en el bando de los buenos.

Issy gritó de frustración. Y tenía razón, así que no le contestó, estaba demasiado aturdida como para temerle.

Asique empuñó su arma y empezó a arremeter contra él. Cada disparo era liberador, pero parecía que no le hacían daño. Entonces Sombra hizo otro movimiento e Issy cayó de cabeza fuera de la tienda de campaña. Se quedó inconsciente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Torv estaba arremetiendo contra el mismísimo Rey Pesadilla, que había salido de allí en un carro tirado por caballos negros. Cada vez había más y más pesadillas a su alrededor, pero sabía que si no tenía miedo no le sucedería nada.

Jack estaba allí abajo, intentando subir con su amiga para vencer a Sombra de una vez. Aunque sabía que eso no podía ser, por lo menos lo intentarían. Entonces, vió que Issy se despertaba de su inconsciencia mareada, y unas pesadillas empezaban a arañarle la cara.

Entonces, una de las pesadillas le metió mano en el sujetador y le sacó el bote con el liquido rojo.

—¡Ey!—gritó Issy.—¡Dámelo!

La joven saltó hacia la pesadilla y se puso en su espalda.

—¡Dameloooo!—gritó mientras se asemejaba con una vaquera.

En un golpe cayó al suelo con el frasco en la mano, y Jack aprovechó el momento para ayudarla.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?—parecía malhumorado.—Te lo ha dado él ¿Verdad?—dijo mientras arremetía contra las pesadillas.

—¡Estamos luchando! ¿¡No es mal momento para que te pongas celoso, eh!?

Jack se puso a luchar.

—¡Issy!—gritó el guardián.—¡Pide ayuda!

Mientras gritaba esto, le lanzó a la muchacha una bola de cristal que cogió al vuelo. Issy corrió a través del campamento mientras los guardias se la quedaban mirando, y en un sitio remoto gritó:

—¡Polo Norte!—mientras estrellaba la bola contra el suelo.

Entró dentro del remolino morado y azul sin pestañear y en seguida llegó al despacho de Norte. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Señor Noel!—gritó Issy mientras intentaba que no se le vieran las bragas.—¡Sombra! ¡Jack y Torv están solos, y yo no puedo ayudarlos!

Norte se levantó corriendo y pulsó un botón rojo que había en la pared.

—¡Has hecho bien pequeña!—cogió aire y le dió a un gran botón rojo.—¡Llamando a todos los guardianes!

Y salió corriendo de allí. Issy, creyendo que hacía bien, se sacó el bote rojo de las tetas y lo dejó allí para que nadie lo cogiera. Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró a Tooth junto a un conejo gigante y un hombrecillo de naranja. Lentamente se acercó a ellos, ignorando todavía que llevaba el fino vestido blanco y le entró un escalofrío al salir fuera del calor.

Tooth corrió a por ella.

—¡Isolda! Deberías quedarte aquí, es muy peligroso.—dijo el hada.

—¡Ni hablar! Me necesitareis.—entonces el hada le cogió la cara y luego le enseñó las manos.

—Mira.

Issy abrió los ojos ¡Estaban llenas de sangre! Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la cara y recordó que las pesadillas la habían estado arañando. Apretó los puños.

—Voy a ir con vosotros.—asintió Issy.

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición para saltar y Bunny carraspeó.

—¿Quién es esta?—preguntó.

El hombre naranja hizo un interrogante con arena.

—Soy Issy y supongo que tú eres el conejo de pascua y tu… el señor de los sueños.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando llegaron al desierto, Torv yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Jack estaba casi quedándose sin fuerzas. Al verse solo, Sombra sonrió y dijo:

—Veo que está vez no he podido derrotarte, Jack Frost.—miró a todos los guardianes y a Issy, que parecía una niña pequeña al lado de ellos.—Pero pronto todos pereceréis, cuando no quede ningún niño que crea en vosotros.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Todo quedó en calma durante algunos segundos, Tooth voló cerca de Jack y lo cogió cuando iba a desmallarse. Transportaron a Jack y a Torv al polo norte y allí esperaron.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal? ¿Os esperarais que Sombra estubiese en Dellocq? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**En el siguiente cap, Issy reflexionara sobre eso, y se dará cuenta porque él siempre estaba preguntansole que que era lo que hacía allí y que sabía. Y más cosas.**

**Tambien que ella es bastante ineficaz luchando contra él, porque solo es una chica y solo puede distraerle y protegerle.**

**Y hablando de Jack y Torv, no sé, ellos me gusta como trabajan juntos. Pero solo puedo decir eso por ahora jijijiji**

**PD: Issy ya ha conocido a todos los guardianes ^^**


	16. El error

Issy no recordaba haber estado más cansada y malherida en toda su vida. Tenía magulladuras en las piernas y brazos, y grandes heridas en la cara. Estaba cansada de tanta tensión, de sostener una pistola, de haberse, escondido, luchado, corrido y de haber saltado por los aires. Se merecía un descanso.

Así que en cuanto llegó al despacho de Norte, cayó rendida en la cama. En sus sueños, ella luchaba en una guerra y defendía inocentes de un villano llamado Dellocq, pero con el aspecto de Sombra.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un cuarto del polo norte. Su mente aun navegaba por el mar de los sueños, rememorando aquella noche. Recordó a las personas a las que estaban a punto de fusilar y... y entonces empezó a sentir un gran vacio en el corazón. Ahora era algo personal, tenían que parar la guerra. Habían sido muertes de verdad. Y todo por culpa de hombres sin escrúpulos como Adrien Dellocq. La había salvado, pero había dejado morir a los niños y a las mujeres.

Adrien/Sombra o como fuese había estado jugando con ella ¿Pero para qué? Sus sentimientos por el guaperrimo Dellocq se habían disipado al verle siendo Sombra, y ahora ya no sentía nada, solo un vacío. Pero no pudo hacer que unas pequeñas lagrimillas brotasen de sus ojos. Seguramente, siempre había sido Sombra.

Lloraba más por el malo que por los inocentes fusilados. Iban a pagarlo muy caro, se iba a vengar. No permitiría que ese hijo de puta de Sombra crease la Tercera Guerra Mundial y que miles de inocentes muriesen. Tenía que matarlo.

Despues recordó a Jack y a Torv ¿Cómo estarían? Justo en ese momento, un elfo entró con un plato caliente.

—Esto te ayudará a curar las heridas.—dijo mientras se lo daba. Se marchó dando un portazo.

Issy se tomó la poción de muy buen humor, ya pudiendo diferenciar muchos ingredientes como la Belladonna. Aunque sabía un poco a hierro está ultima sopa. Se puso de pie y se mareó. Comprobó que seguía con aquel vestido. Salió de la habitación y fue entrando en una a una hasta que entró a una con un ventanal abierto de par en par. Rápidamente cogió un abrigo y cerró la ventana. El frio del polo norte ya había mejorado suficiente a Jack, que descansaba en la cama con moratones y magulladuras.

—¿Jack?—dijo mientras le cogía de las manos.—¿Jack?

El guardián frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Isssssy?—dijo aturdido.—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el polo norte… todo está a salvo.

Jack sonrió y se espabiló.

—Queríamos llegar antes, pero Sombra nos envió pesadillas y no pudimos rescatarte.—le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras reía.—Pero veo que te encargaste de él, entreteniéndolo…

Issy se rio.

—No me dí cuenta de que era Sombra… soy una estúpida.—suspiró.—Pero me trató bien ¿Sabes?

Jack frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—Ya lo veo, vas muy guapa para él ¿no?

La escocesa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Esos son celos, chico de hielo?—dijo sin soltarle la mano y acomodándose en una silla.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

Issy se rio.

—Voy muy guapa ¿no?

—¿De qué debería estar celoso?—inquirió Jack.

—Aunque hace un poco de frío.—dijo Issy.

—¿Es que pasó algo, Issy? ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Hiciste algo con Sombra? ¿Quieres contarme algo?

—¡No! Jajajajajaja.—se rio Issy, sin aguantarse la risa.—Solo me trató bien. He podido averiguar que planean atacar Rusia muy pronto y que ''Dellocq'' es el que convenció al regente de Egipto para atacar.

Jack asintió.

—¿Dónde está el bote del Señor del Tiempo?

—Lo dejé en la despensa, para que no le pasara nada.

Jack sonrió.

—Muy lista.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos en silencio. Issy fijándose primero en el pelo de Jack, después en sus ojos. Y el guardián primero en sus heridas curándose a cámara rápida y después en sus ojos. Asique apartaron la mirada azorados.

—¡Bueno! Tengo que irme a mi casa, volveré esta tarde.—dijo Issy saliendo de allí a toda pastilla.

Cuando giró la puerta, se encontró con Torv y se estampó contra ella.

—¡Ay!—se quejaron al unísono.—¡Torv! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

—¡Sí! Me curo rápido ya sabes. Así que si el trabajo está hecho, me vuelvo ya a dar el verano al sur. Ya me llamareis cuando me necesitéis.

—Vale.—se despidió Issy.—¡Cuídate!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de un rato, se puso a buscar a Norte por todo el lugar. Al pasar por un espejo, se vio a ella misma: el vestido estaba roto y sucio, y su cara colorada, pero las heridas ya se habían curado y solo quedaban algunos rastros. Llegó al despacho de Norte y lo encontró leyendo varias cosas.

—Las brujas nos han rechazado.—dijo mirando de reojo a la muchacha. —Pero Nessi se ha puesto de nuestra parte, como los Leprechauns.

—¿Qué quieres decir que las brujas nos han rechazado?—preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a él.

—Que están del lado de Sombra y no nos ayudarán. Y supongo que también lo estarán las sirenas. Y ya ni hablemos de los vampiros…—dijo el señor Claus, que parecía estresado.

—Lo dices por lo de la guerra ¿no?—preguntó Issy.

Norte asintió y la joven se sintió un poco inútil. Entonces el anciano rebotó en el asiento y miró a la joven con cara de iluminado.

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué ocurre?—dijo Issy mientras abría los ojos.

—¡Tenemos que convencerle!

—¿A quién?

—¡A su rey!—gritó de alegría norte.

—¿¡Que rey!?

—¡El rey de los vampiros!

—¡¿Tienen un rey?! ¿¡No es un poco bizarro y extraño!?

—¡Por supuesto!—gritó el hombretón de alegría.—Y si él decide ponerse de nuestro bando ¡Tendríamos una gran ventaja sobre Sombra!

Y dicho esto, el hombre se puso a escribir una carta todo alborotado. Issy fue retrocediendo hacia atrás, pero antes de que se fuera, Norte la detuvo:

—Espera Issy ¿Dónde pusiste el bote del Señor del Tiempo que debíamos proteger?

—Ah sí, lo guardé en esta despensa.—dijo yendo hacia ella.—Tiene que estar aquí. De todas formas, no sabemos lo que es, solo le dijo a Torv que era importante y que lo debíamos proteger de Sombra y que él por nada del mundo tenía que tocarlo.

Pero cuando abrió la despensa, no encontró el bote.

—Mmmm que extraño…

—¿No lo encuentras?—preguntó Norte.—Le preguntaré al elfo.—cogió una campanilla y al poco tiempo llegó el elfo que le había dado la sopa a Issy. —Señor Upolg ¿Ha cogido usted un bote rojo?

—¿Cuál bote?—preguntó el elfo.

—Como de este tamaño.—dijo Issy, haciendo un gesto con los dedos.—Transparente y relleno de un líquido rojo.

El elfo puso cara de pensativo y después se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, señorita!—miró a Norte.—Lo usé para cocinar.

El guardián y la humana dieron un respingo.

—¿¡Que!?—gritaron de espanto.

El elfo frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—Si…—miró a la chica.—Lo usé para su sopa. Pero tranquilos tengo más Láudano en el almacén…

—¡No!—gritó Norte dando un golpe en la mesa.—¡No era Láudano! ¡Provenía del Señor del Tiempo!

—¡¿Y cómo iba yo a saberlo?! ¡Estaba en la despensa!

De repente Issy cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—No. Es culpa mía, yo lo puse ahí.—apretó los puños y se giró para ver a Norte y su furiosa cara. —Me lo he bebido…¿Cómo puede afectarme eso?

Norte se acercó a la muchacha y la levantó del suelo.

—No sabemos lo que contenía ese frasco, esperemos que no fuese veneno.—a Issy se le encogió el corazón. —No te afectará si es veneno, ya que eres humana.—la joven respiró tranquila.—Pero no podemos negar que también te hará algo.

—Es como cuando me tomo eso para ser invisible ¿verdad? ¿Solo me verán los niños?—preguntó al borde del llanto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—repuso Norte.—Pero pueden ocurrir dos cosas… la primera es que la gente te verá, sí, pero no directamente. La mayoría de las personas no repararán en tu presencia, serás solo como alguien que está ahí. Claro que te verán… pero no serás importante para ellos. Excepto para los niños y los espíritus como Torverano, ellos te verán como siempre.

—Seré una marginada...—murmuró para sí.—Pero has dicho que pueden ocurrir dos cosas ¿Cuál es la otra?

Norte puso una mueca.

—La otra es peor todavía…—murmuró.—Acapararás todo el centro de atención, los humanos de adoraran, te verán hermosa y perfecta, todos querrán tenerte cerca y tu vida se convertirá en un infierno.

Issy frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?—preguntó.

—Porque ambas serán una mentira.—acabó de decir el guardián.

Despues de un rato, Issy decidió volver a su casa. Allí serían las 3 de la tarde ¡Genial! ¡Iba a morir! Aunque eso no le preocupó lo más mínimo, porque por su culpa, ahora ya no tenían armas contra Sombra y morirían en la tercera guerra mundial.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, sería más o menos la hora de llegar del instituto. Asique cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, pero sus padres la estaban esperando.

—¿¡Isolda Oswald, donde...!?—de repente, empezaron a sonreir, como si hubieran sido hechizados.—¡Oh mi pequeña hija!-la abrazó.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa, bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Este ha sido mucho más tranquilito. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no he podido :(**

**Debo de decir, que despues de lo ocurrido, Isolda va a ser más madura, porque no hay ue negar que ha vivido una experiencia traumatica.**

**Y ¡Se a bebido el bote! Eso va a traerle más problemas de los que parece a simple vista... pero ya lo vereis...UAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa maligna) porque recordad, todo lo que pasa en esta historia, no es casualidad ;)**

**PD: puse lo del Rey de los Vampiros porque Jack tenía que enseñarle a Issy todo sobre su mundo... y decidí incluir a los vampiros.**

**SPOILER Pronto conocereis a los hulcán sPOILER**


	17. Nueva Isolda

—¡Issy, Issy!—gritó su padre.—¡Con esa ropa habrás pasado un frio tremendo! ¡Voy a comprarte algo bonito y abrigado!

Rápidamente salió corriendo de allí y se fue con el coche. Issy no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Estabamos tan preocupados por ti!—la llevó al salón.—Ponte caliente, lo has debido de pasar muy mal.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Como no has ido al instituto, me he preocupado. Pero ahora ya estás aquí y todo es perfecto.—la cogió de la mejilla.—Tu eres perfecta.

Issy se alejó un poco de su madre. Eso era, le había tocado que todos la amasen. Menos mal.

Durante toda la tarde, Issy le sacó partido a su nueva situación haciendo que le compraran un portátil nuevo, un móvil nuevo, y sesiones de peluquieria y maquillaje. Fue al centro comercial y aunque no le dieron las cosas gratis, fueron demasiado amables con ella y le hicieron descuentos.

Fue dos horas más tarde al instituto al dia siguiente y cuando llegó todo el mundo la miraba de reojo: los chicos de arriba abajo y las chicas con admiración. Se sintió cohibida.

—¡Issy estas más guapa que nunca!—gritó Rose.

—Que va, es ropa nueva.—dijo dando una vuelta.

—Espero que esa ropa te sirva para aprobar los dos exámenes que tenemos hoy.—dijo Joan, su segunda mejor amiga.

—¡Se me habían olvidado por completo!—gritó Issy.—¿De qué eran?

—Fisica e Historia.

Como la joven había previsto, le dijeron las respuestas del examen de Fisica. En la hora del patio, Jace se acercó a ella:

—Que guapa eres Issy.—le dijo al oído.

La joven se estremeció.

—Hola Jace.

—Bueno preciosa ¿Quieres salir con migo el viernes?

A la joven casi se le para el corazón ¡Sabia que pasaría!

—Por supuesto…pero tengo cosas que hacer. —le dijo ''Como salvar el mundo'' pensó.

—Vamos _sassy_, solo una horita ¿no puedes pasar una hora con migo?

La joven sonrió. Por una hora no pasaba nada, aunque no le había gustado que la llamaran _sassy_.

—De acuerdo.

Despues de flipar en colores, tocó la alarma que indicaba el final del patio. Llegó la última en el examen de historia y aunque le rogó al profesor ponerse al lado de un listo, el hombre no cedió.

Issy se encabronó con él ¿Por qué no le hacía efecto? Menos mal que quedaban dos sitios libres… no, dos no, un sitio libre. No había reparado en Mary Talbooth, la rara.

Se sentó de mala ostia. Por lo menos Mary podría ayudarla. La chica antisocial era asiática y ahora llevaba el pelo rosa fluorescente, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Tsss Mary ¡Mary!—la chica la miró extrañada.—Dime la respuesta de la segunda pregunta.

—No.

Issy frunció el ceño ante su negativa ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? ¡Había estado funcionando todo el día! Se giró hacia otro lado y se lo preguntó a otro. Increíblemente, este si se lo dijo, encima de lo cretino que era siempre. Asique la culpa no era del hechizo sino de Mary. Volvió probar.

—Mary, tsss, dime la pregunta 3.

—¡Que no!—respondió.

Issy frunció el ceño.

—Pero, solo es un momento, anda…

—Nos van a pillar hablando asique déjame hacer mi examen.

Estuvo todo el examen dándole vueltas ¿Por qué Mary no le hacía caso como todo el mundo? Ella era rara, pero ¿Tan rara? ¿Y si Mary… fuese inmune por alguna razón? ¿Alguna razón…_mágica_?

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres le dieron una cordial bienvenida. Su hermano como era un niño, no le afectaba, asique lo veía todo sumamente raro.

—¿Qué les pasa? Por cierto ha llegado tu peluche de Benedict Cumberbatch, tu querido y amado _Sherlock_…—dijo.

—Nada, anoche me bebí una cosa que nos dio el Señor del Tiempo y como iba dirigido al Rey Pesadilla y yo no soy mágica, me ha afectado de manera diferente.—dijo mientras bebía coca cola. —Y ahora todo el mundo me adora porque no soy del todo humana. Los niños y los seres como ellos no están afectados.

Rory abrió la boca ¿Señor del Tiempo? ¿Rey Pesadilla? El hermanito le pidió una explicación.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOo**

—Entonces.—dijo su hermano, después de una larga charla.—Ahora esperáis que el rey de los vampiros os preste su ayuda ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso es.

—¿Y no tenéis ni idea de lo que tenía el bote?

—No. Tooth quiere ponerse en contacto con el Señor del Tiempo

Rory sonrió.

—Tu amado Benedict participa en la nueva peli de _Star Trek_… es cosa del destino…

—Rory ¿Y eso a que viene? No dejas nunca de pensar en tus cositas frikis ¿verdad?

—El destino quiere que seas una trekkie.—dijo el niño mientras su hermana se alejaba del sofá.—¡Por favor, solo echale un vistazo la película!

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOooO**

Issy esperó a Jack despierta en su cama y cuando vió al joven guardián aparecer por su ventana, corrió a darle un abrazo.

—¡Jack! Tengo miedo…—dijo mientras se acunaba en sus brazos. —Miedo por ti, por mí y por el mundo entero. Creo que hasta ahora he sido completamente estúpida e inmadura… pero desde ahora me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a ayudaros.—miró hacia arriba, justo a la sorprendida cara de Jack.—Te lo juro.

El guardián no se esperaba un recibimiento así. Acababa de descubrir que su amiga era un poco paranoica. Ahora tenía que descubrir porque pegaba tantas voces.

—No hace falta que luches con nosotros, tu y yo solo íbamos a divertirnos ¿Recuerdas?—dijo cogiéndole la cara llena de lágrimas.

Issy intentó no notar las manos frías y heladas.

Tras decir esto siguió llorando, pero sin dejar de mirar a Jack, que era más alto que ella. El chico intentó apartarle las lágrimas, pero se convertían en hielo. La chica siguió llorando en el pecho del chico.

—Hemos averiguado que el frasco no contenía veneno. El Señor del Tiempo no da señales de vida.

—Perfecto

—Y el rey de los vampiros a accedido a hablar con un guardián… y he decidido ir yo.

Issy se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Perfecto ¿Cuándo vamos?

—Pasado mañana. Tengo que seguir trayendo el invierno.—le cogió la mano a la chica.—Y hablando de viajes, pronto tendremos compañía.

—¿Cómo?

—Han accedido a ayudarnos… ciertas personas.

—¿Qué personas?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Cuando Jack e Issy llegaron al polo norte, el señor Claus los esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Una imagen bastante extraña, porque aquel hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Issy le explicó a Norte como fue su dia y como la trataban. Pero al guardián le resultó extraño.

—¿Y dices que no te cambiaron de sitio para el examen?—preguntó.

—Ni tampoco me dijeron las preguntas los profesores.

—Ni te regalaron las cosas de belleza…—se dijo así mismo el hombre.—¿Sabes? Esto es extraño. Te deberían haber cambiado de sitio, era lo que tu querías. Y se supone que todos tendrían que adorarte. Esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Mary Talbooth.

—Si. Ella no te dijo las respuestas.—pensó durante unos segundos, en los que Jack jugaba con un cubo de rubik.—Parece que el frasco no te ha hecho efecto enteramente, solo a la mitad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Issy, aunque más bien era una queja.

—Eso no lo sé, a lo mejor es que el frasco no era enteramente mágico…—dijo entre susurros.

—¿Por eso Mary no me dijo las preguntas?

Norte alzó una ceja y se sentó en el sillón.

—Háblame de esa tal Mary.

Issy se sentó en una silla contigua, extrañada por la conversación. Era la última que se hubiera imaginado.

—Pues no es muy sociable, japonesa, no tiene amigos, viste de negro, es una friki y rara… pero lo poco que he hablado con ella, es buena gente.

Entonces fue cuando Jack dejó el cubo y se metió en la conversación.

—Bueno, pues es muy fácil ¿no? —dijo y los dos le miraron. —Ella es como Issy, hay magia en su interior, solo que a ella, le tocó el lado contrario.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando salieron del despacho de Norte (con instrucciones para que Issy se hiciera amiga de Mary) Issy le cogió la mano a Jack mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Vas a decirme ya quien va a venir con nosotros?

Jack sonrió como un niño pequeño.

—¡Los Hulcán! ¡Han decidido ayudarlos! Tienen unos guerreros excelentes, son inteligentes…

—Siempre que habláis de ellos me parecen unos guerreros terribles.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Son pacificos! Solo usan la violencia en casos extremos. Me divierto tanto con ellos…

—¿Son divertidos?

—¡Son unos estirados! Los Hulcán son una especie… extraña. En su educación les enseñan a no tener sentimientos, a ser frígidos pero diligentes. Se basan en eso que llamáis lógica sin permitir que las emociones interfieran en sus actos. Son los guardianes del planeta y solo los humanos pueden verlos si los Hulcán lo desean.

A Issy le pareció como una de tantas películas del futuro. Se preguntó como serían los Hulcán.

—¿Y que tiene eso de divertido? Yo preferiría morir antes que no tener emociones.—dijo.

—Pues que puedo molestarlos lo que quiera sin que ellos me puedan hacer nada, puedo helarlos cuando me plazca y ellos solo dirán ''Señor Frost, esa conducta es destructiva e irrespetuosa, le pedimos que desista de sus actos''.

Issy sonrió ante la niñería de Jack.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que tal? ¿Que tendrá Mary que es inmune al hechizo de Issy? ¿Como le ayudarán los Hulcán? ¿Verá la pelirroja alguna vez _Star Trek_? XDD**

**Por si alguien no lo sabe, _Sherlock_ es de verdad una serie muy famosa de la BBC, y como Isolda es del Reino Unido, lo más logico es que la vea jajaja**

**Me gusta mucho lo que pasa con Mary, ya lo descubrireis pronto :3**

**E Issy tiene una cita con Jace, siiii^^**


	18. Los fantasmas de Mary Talbooth

La mañana siguiente era viernes. Aunque a la joven pelirroja le hubiera gustado estar fantaseando sobre quedar con Jace, ahora todo aquello le parecía un sueño lejano. Sabía que iba a estar pensando en los guardianes, ellos eran mucho más fantasticos. Cuando llegó al instituto, helada por el frio del invierno junto a Rose, no hizo nada más que buscar a Mary con la mirada.

—Si buscas a Jace está en clase de cálculo.—dijo Joan llegando.

Issy sonrió un poco.

—No busco a Jace.—entonces, aprovechó para preguntar.—Busco a Mary la rara ¿La habéis visto?

Alice y Rose se miraron. Isolda Oswald podría estar más guapa y encantadora que nunca, pero era una petición extraña.

—No me he fijado.—dijo la rubia.

—Ni yo.

Si Mary tenía la cualidad de pasar desapercibida, no la iba a encontrar ni aunque la buscara. Asique Issy no pudo verla hasta la clase de historia, donde se sentó a su lado para obesarvarla detenidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola.—saludo la pelirroja.

Los ojos rasgados de Mary la miraron extrañada.

—Hola.—le devolvió el saludo.

—Mary te he estado buscando toooda la mañana, quiero decirte algo.

—Pues he pasado delante de ti unas cuantas veces, tienes que haberme visto.—dijo malhumorada.

Issy no recordaba haberla visto en todo la mañana, pero si de verdad estaba bajo el embrujo…

—Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Me gustaría que te vinieras a mi casa esta tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Mary frunció el ceño. Nunca la habían invitado a ningún sitio. Sabía que si tenía orgullo no aceptaría la petición de una chica que nunca le había dirigido la palabra solo porque la necesitaba, pero dijo que sí. Isolda era buena persona al fin y al cabo.

—Vale.

—Quedemos a las 6, a las 8 he quedado con Jace Wysland.

—Me da igual.—respondió Mary, muy borde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack había ido a casa de Issy a las 5 y media, para averiguar si la tal Mary era o no era como Issy. Cuando vió a la japonesa entrar, se extrañó de sus pintas, parecía una pesadilla de Sombra.

—Y esta es mi habitación.—dijo Issy entrando.

Jack estaba levitando en medio del dormitorio. En cuanto Mary entró, se le quedó mirando.

—¿Me ves? ¿Me puedes ver?—le preguntó Jack.

Mary miró hacia abajo y no contestó.

—Vamos, siéntate.—la invitó Issy, que había visto como había mirado a Jack.—Voy a traer zumo y galletas.

En cuanto la joven se escabulló, Mary se puso muy tensa.

—¡Entonces puedes verme! ¡Menos mal!—dijo poniéndose delante suya.—¡Mi nombre es Jack…!

Mary puso cara de espanto.

—¡Cállate! Se supone que no puedo hablar con tigo.

Jack se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Mary frunció el ceño, concentrada.

—Porque tú ya no perteneces a este mundo.

La frase dejó a Jack un poco descolocado, y no dijo más en todo el rato. Cuando Issy volvió, las dos estuvieron un poco hablando y conociéndose.

—Creo que se dé qué me querías hablar.—dijo Mary.

Issy sonrió ilusionada.

—Ah ¿Si?—dijo casi estallando de alegría.

Mary cogió a la chica de las manos, como para infundirle apoyo.

—Verás, aunque te cueste creerlo, puedo ver a los muertos. Y tú, tienes un fantasma en tu casa.

Issy puso cara de espanto.

—¿¡Que!?—preguntó.

—Sí. Tranquila, son inofensivos. Tu fantasma en un chico alvino, con un cayado y una sudadera azul.

Issy se quedó mirando a Mary a los ojos hasta que no pudo remediar la risa y empezó a partirse el culo.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡ME MEOOO!

—¡No tiene gracia Issy! ¡Te lo digo enserio!

—¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—Issy se calmó un poco.—Un fantasma, esa sí que es buena. —Issy se giró hacia Jack.—¡Ella cree que eres un fantasma!

Mary abrió muchísimo los ojos ¿¡Isolda Oswald también podía verlos!?

—¡De modo que tú también los ves!—dijo levantándose de la silla.

—¡Tranquila!—la calmó Issy.—Él no es un fantasma, es Jack frost.

—¿Jack Frost?—preguntó mientras le veía descender.

—Es lo que intentaba decirte.—dijo el muchacho.—Soy el espíritu del invierno.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Un espíritu!—gritó Mary.

—Pero no un fantasma.—rió Issy.—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Mary. Ellos son los guardianes de la infancia.

Después de explicarle la historia desde el principio, como hizo con Rory, Mary asintió levemente.

—Entonces ¿yo también tomé algo y no soy del todo humana? ¿Por eso la gente me ignora?

—Creemos que si.—dijo Jack.—Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Seguidamente, Issy miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ya es muy tarde!—dijo levantándose.—Mary ahora que sabes la verdad debes ayudarnos.—dijo mientras la echaba de la habitación a los dos.—Jack acompáñala a su casa, ya es de noche y no sabemos si Sombra la estará vigilando ¡Adiós!

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Rápidamente se empezó a vestir con unas mallas y una camisa preciosa, se peinó, vistió y maquilló. Jace apareció allí con su coche e Issy estaba más que fascinada. Nunca ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado aquella situación ¡Estaba saliendo con Jace!

—Hola _sassy_, sube.—dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Hola.—se montó en el coche.

Fueron a ver una película de zombis en la que se dieron su primer beso juntos. Issy estaba muy nerviosa y encantada a la vez ¡Por fin se estaba besando con Jace! Cuando se lo contará a sus amigas iban a flipar. El joven no dejaba de mirarla, adorararla, y de mirarla con unos ojos tan tiernos que decían que todo iba a salir bien. Y su sonrisa…

—Eres muy guapa Issy.—dijo mientras comían una hamburguesa.

—Gracia Jace.—dijo cogiéndole de la mano, algo nuevo, porque últimamente solo se la cogía a Jack.—Y dime ¿Cómo decidiste invitarme a salir?

—Pues no sé, te ví tan guapa aquella mañana…que todas las dudas se me disiparon y decidí invitarte antes de que otro se me adelantara.

Issy se rió, aunque había algo en esa frase que le mosqueaba.

—¿Y ahora no estoy guapa?

—Estas preciosa.

Siguieron comiendo.

—¿Quién más me iba a invitar?

—Pues oí que Matt Furet quería.

La pelirroja casi se atragantaba ¿¡Matt Furet!? ¡Era el chico más conocido del instituto! A ella no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero era mono, y Joan decía que era súper guapo.

—Bueno, menos mal que decidiste pedírmelo.

Despues de un rato, estuvieron paseando por el centro comercial y luego cogieron el coche. Jace la acompañó hasta la misma puerta de su casa, pero se pararon con el coche.

Issy sabía que podía haberse tirado toda la noche debajo de la nevada agarrada a Jace, pero al parecer el chico tenía otros planes, porque empezó a meterle la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Issy se apartó corriendo.

—¡Jace! ¿¡Que haces!?

—_Sassy_, estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas…—dijo mientras se acercaba y empezaba a besarla. Issy olvidó aquello, pero Jace volvió a intentarlo.

—¡Jace! ¡Es nuestra primera cita!

—¿Y que?

Issy le cogió de las manos mientras le besaba.

—Que no es muy decente.—le recriminó.

Jace volvió a besarla, pero ahora Issy no se sentía muy segura de lo que sentía por el muchacho. El joven la empujó lentamente hasta que la chica se apoyó en la puerta del coche.

Y Jace volvió a intentarlo.

—Jace…—dijo cabreada. —apártate…YA.—pero el chico la tenía contra la puerta y se sintió indefensa.—¡Jace apártate YA!

—¡Pero _Sassy_…!—se lamentó sin dejar de besarla.

Issy intentó recordar si en algún momento Jace le había dicho algo que no fuera lo guapa que era y no recordó ninguno.

—¿Me has pedido salir porque soy guapa?

—No solo por eso.—dijo aplastándola.—Matt iba a pedírtelo y tu llevabas mucho tiempo detrás de mí, y como eres tan guapa, decidí hacerte mía.

¿¡Que!? ¡Eso era el colmo! La joven se abrochó los botones de la camisa.

—¿Pero que haces?

—¡Me voy! ¡Si te digo que no, es que no!

Pero el embrujado Jace no iba a permitir una negativa.

—No Issy.—dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca.—Tu no te vas hasta que yo te lo diga.

La muchacha no iba permitir que su primera vez fuera con ese degenerado, cerdo y embrujado. Asique empezó a forcejear, pero Jace era más fuerte.

—¡Jace apártate! ¡Vete!—dijo mientras empezaba a darle patadas.

—¡Quedate quieta _Sassy_!

—¡Llama Sassy a tu puta madre!

Y corriendo, le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Aprovechando la confusión generada, le dio al botón que abría las puertas y salió corriendo. Hacía muchísimo frió y tenía tanto miedo que las llaves no se metían muy bien.

Pero antes de que Jace saliera del coche, entró en la casa. Sus padres estaban dormidos cuando llegó y se sintió un poco sola. Se bañó y después se metió en su cama, abrazando el peluche de Sherlock. Se quedó despierta mientras lloraba hasta muy altas horas de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, Rose la llamó para saberlo todo. Pero la rubia se llevó una decepción.

La jovencita odiaba ese estúpido efecto secundario de aquel bote rojo y las consecuencias que le había traído. Decidió no salir de su casa en todo el dia y esperar que viniera Jack.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Si, Jace es un cerdo, pero Issy se lo tendría que haber imaginado que si había un hechizo de por medio, nada iba a salir bien -.-''**

**Y Mary, espero que os caiga bien, ella es buena persona, pero como ha sido casi invisible pues... es arisca. Y ella es así desde que nació... es un misterio JAJAJAJAJAJAJJ**

**Sed felices^^**


	19. La gran discursión

Por la noche, Jack llegó más temprano de lo usual.

—¡Oh Jack! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí! —dijo abrazándole.—He estado todo el dia llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó al ver las lagrimas en su cara.

—Odio a Jace con toda mi alma. Si pudieras helarle el motor del coche, me harías un gran favor.

Jack asintió.

—¡Lo haré encantado!—y le dio un abrazo.—Tranquila.—Jack no sabía muy bien como consolarla.—Sécate esas lágrimas, coge ajo y pon una sonrisa. Tenemos que ir con el Rey de los Vampiros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban ya muy cerca de su destino, dijo Jack. Pero Issy solo veía bosques y bosque fríos y montañas nevadas. Pasaron por lo alto de varias ciudades hasta que entraron en un gran valle recogido por montañas y a la joven se le hizo muy familiar aquel lugar.

—Estooo, Jack…—dijo Issy no muy segura.—¿Dónde estamos?

—En los _Cárpatos._

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Issy. Los había estudiado en clase de geografía.

—Pero eso no está en ¿Rumania?

—Es donde estamos, entrando en Transilvania.

De repente a Issy se le paró el corazón.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No!—gritó.—¡Párate ahora mismo! ¡Quieto!

Jack se paró en el aire.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No pienso ir!

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Jack un poco cabreado.—¿No te has traído ajo como te dije?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Pero no sabía a quién nos enfrentábamos! ¿Transilvania? ¿Vampiros? Un poco tópico, pero ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Vamos a ver a Drácula!?

Jack la miró de reojo.

—Pues claro ¿Quién si no?

—¡Pues un vampiro anónimo! ¡Pero no el mismísimo Conde Drácula!

—¿De donde has sacado lo de conde? Es el Rey Drácula.

—¡Me da igual!—gritó la chica.—¡De toda la vida ha sido conde Drácula! ¡Y no pienso ir! ¡He visto un montón de películas y no se debe ir a molestar al conde Drácula!

—Nos ha prometido no mordernos, es buena gente, en serio.

—¿Me lo juras?

Jack siguió volando.

—No.—respondió al final.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin llegaron a un castillo un poco lúgubre. No se separó del brazo de Jack en ningún momento por temor a ser mordida o algo. La luna brillaba llena y se oían lobos a lo lejos, había montoncitos de nieve dispersados.

—Genial Jack, me has traído a una película de miedo. Bien por ti.

El chico se rió y tocó a la puerta. Unos segundos después, el gran portón de abrió dejando ver… que el interior no era tan medieval como la chica esperaba. Aunque todo era piedra por dentro, había instalación eléctrica, mantas y tapices en el suelo y muebles que juraría que se vendían en Ikea. Soltó el brazo de Jack y siguieron avanzando. Entonces, un murciélago llegó volando y se transformó en un hombre.

—¡Bienvenidos mis jóvenes amigos!—gritó el hombre con un acento peculiar.—Permíteme que me presente, señorita.—dijo mientras cogía a Issy de la mano.—Soy Vladislav Dráculea. —y le dio un delicado beso en la mano. No era de piel tan fría como Jack.

No era como Issy se lo había imaginado o como en las pelis: si, era tan blanco que daba miedo verlo, es cierto que se le transparentaban algunas venas, era de pómulos altos y nariz aguileña. Pero no tenía el pelo repeinado hacia atrás. Llevaba una melena que le llegaba por los hombros y era castaña. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro.

''Bueno'' pensó ''Los tiempo cambian y nunca hay que fijarse en las peliculas''

—Pasad al salón principal.—dijo indicándoles el camino.

Issy no se sentía muy segura allí, mientras que Jack estaba la mar de a gusto. Para la ocasión, la joven se había puesto un jersey de cuello vuelto, mejor prevenir que curar. La sala de estar estaba perfectamente amueblada con muebles retro en contraste con una gran pantalla plana. Todo esto era muy interesante y extraño.

El conde…rey se sentó en un sillón en frente de ellos.

—¿Y tu nombre muchacha?—le preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Issy respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, pues tenía ganas de vomitar. Tenía que olvidar que hablaba con Drácula. Con Drácula. Pero por ahora parecía amable. Pero estaba hablando con Drácula. Con el puñetero Conde Drácula.

—Me llamo Isolda Oswald.—dijo a la carrerilla.—Pero llamadme Issy.

En vampiro frunció el ceño mientras se servía una copa de… vino. Era vino. Issy esperó que lo fuera. Miró nerviosamente la ventana ¿Moriría si saltaba por ella para alejarse lo más posible?

—Te llamaré Isolda, es un nombre más hermoso.

La pelirroja se sintió confundida y esto le hizo gracia al conde que se estuvo riendo por el gesto azorado de la muchacha. Ya nadie usaba la palabra hermoso.

—¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos, Jack?—le preguntó al guardián, que estaba despatarrado en el sillón con nieve entre los dedos.—Ella ya estaría casada y con un bebe en camino

Issy puso cara de espanto, pero decidió no decir nada. Jack se rio por lo bajo, no estaba tan cómodo como quería dar a entender.

—¿Podemos hablar ya?—le preguntó al vampiro.

Drácula sonrió.

—Soy todo oídos.—dijo mientras sonreía dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

—Queremos que te pongas de nuestro lado y que no ayudes a Sombra.—dijo Jack sin tapujos.

—Si hay guerra, las personas mueren ¿Qué importa si una o dos lo hacen en extrañas circunstancias, desangradas? Es la guerra. Esto me beneficia.—dijo el hombre levantándose del asiento y empezando a pasear por la sala.—En estos tiempo modernos, cada vez es más difícil que no te descubran.

Jack puso mala cara.

—Sombra solo te está utilizando, a todos os utiliza.—dijo Jack.—Nosotros te necesitamos para batallar con pesadillas.

Drácula sonrió.

—Mis compañeros de la noche, los lobos, también están de parte del fin de los humanos ¿verdad?

Jack apretó los puños.

—No nos han dado todavía respuesta.

Drácula se giró.

—Por ahora vais a perder. No tenéis plan y esta noche los de oriente explotaran una bomba en Rusia, que será el detonante de la guerra.

A Issy se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Esta noche?—preguntó la muchacha.

Drácula se giró para mirarla y sonrió dejando ver sus dientes.

—Esta noche.—confirmó.—Asique mañana la televisión no dejará de hablar de eso.—dijo quejándose.—Prefería los viejos tiempos.

De repente sonó un teléfono y los dos chicos se estremecieron. Issy nunca hubiera pensado que Drácula tuviera teléfono… ni que existiera realmente.

—Disculparme un segundo.—dijo mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

Los dos invitados se relajaron.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, ese tío me da mala espina.—dijo la chica.

—Puede darte miedo, pero no te va a hacer nada. Me lo ha prometido.—respondió Jack.

—¡Tu no tienes sangre que proteger!—se quejó la muchacha.—Venga vámonos. Vamos a ver a los Hulcán ¿no? Es mucho mejor que esto. Vuelve mañana y sin mí.

Jack miró a la muchacha sorprendido.

—Pero Issy… yo ya fui a ver a los Hulcán. Ayer.

—¿Cómo? ¿¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!?—preguntó alarmada.

Jack empezó a sentir una sensación de mal estar. Sentía que había hecho algo malo.

—Tu saliste ayer con Jace y como nos echaste a Mary y a mi rápidamente de tu cuarto… le pedí a ella que viniese con migo.

De repente, Issy sintió como si un mazo le diera en la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La habían sustituido? ¿Mary la rara la había sustituido?

—¿Me sustituiste?—preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Solo fue una noche.—dijo el muchacho intentando arreglarlo, pero solo lo empeoró.

Issy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo? No le gustó nada que Jack saliese con otras chicas. No es que fuera su dueña, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero tampoco le gustó que la sustituyera por otra. Como si solo fuera pasajera y cuando ella no estuviera dentro de muchos años, vendría otra. Como si solo fuera la debil luz de una estrella fugaz. Como si su existencia no fuera importante. Estaba cabreada y dolida, y con ganas de llorar.

—Se supone que no debería estar celosa, pero lo estoy.—dijo entre dientes.—Dijiste que eso lo harías con migo, y lo hiciste con ella. No puedes faltar a tu palabra.

Jack empezó a mosquearse.

—Tu saliste con ese chico y yo no me quejé.

—Es que es mi vida y no tienes por qué meter tus narices en ella ¿vale?—dijo irritada.

Esto era el colmo, pensó el guardián.

—Hace más de un mes no decías lo mismo, cuando solo querías que te llevara con migo a ver el mundo ¿Ya no te acuerdas? —dijo desafiante. —En ese momento no te quejaste de que metiera mis narices en tu vida.

La jovencita apretó los puños y observó al chico y como su cayado estaba helándose. Fuera estaba empezando a formarse una tormenta.

—¡Pues puede que ya no te necesite más en mi vida!—gritó con las mejillas ardiendo.

Jack se levantó encolerizado.

—¡Pues bien, Mary es mil veces mejor compañera que tú! ¡No se queja tanto y no coquetea con el Rey pesadilla!

Eso fue un golpe bajo. A la muchacha se le ocurrieron mil cosas bordes e hirientes que responderle a Jack, pero se mordió el labio y salió corriendo mientras luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran a la luz. Ya ni se acordaba de que estaba en el castillo del conde Drácula.

Jack se sentó de nuevo enfadadísimo. La tormenta estaba haciendose más y más grande. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo último que había dicho y poco a poco empezó a sentirse mal. Entonces entró Drácula en la habitación, hablando:

—No quería molestaros.—Jack estaba avergonzado por que los hubiera escuchado.—Ahora podemos seguir hablando más relajados sin que la presencia de su sangre me inquiete tanto. —se sentó de nuevo.

—Mina no le hará nada ¿verdad?—preguntó Jack.

—No, también lo prometió. Pero será mejor que no valla exhibiendo su joven cuerpo lleno de sangre por el castillo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que tal? ¿os ha gustado? Como curiosidad, deciros que Drácula si existió de verdad ¿Lo sabíais? JAJAJAJAJAJ pero no era un vampiro ni nada parecido, fué un rey de Rumanía en la edad media. Si quereis saber más, la wikipedia está a solo un click xD**

**Pienso que la actitud de Issy es muy dificil de entender, pero ella lo hace por lo que he explicado antes. Ella siente que Jack ya no le quiere y que no es importante :'(**

**Y Jack pues se va de la lengua :'(**

**¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Se perdonarán...o no? Puede que os sorprenda... o no JAJAJAJAJJA**


	20. Pacto de sangre

**Una cosa antes de empezar, Mina era una chica que Drácula quería convertir en vampira. En la pelicula se enamoraban, aunque ella estubiera casada. Y bueno, van a buscarla y eso, no voy a decir más por si alguien lo lee algun dia, no quiero hacer demasiados spoilers xD**

* * *

Issy se había sentado en el suelo de un pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras lloraba amargamente. Ahora Jack la sustituiría para siempre y ya no podría ayudar a la humanidad… ni conocer nuevas especies ni hacer nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Se acercaba navidad y no podría ir con Norte a repartir los regalos, ni llevarse a Rory consigo, ni repartir huevos de pascua.

Pero increíblemente, lo que más le importaba era que había una bomba que iba a estallar contra Rusia y provocaría muertos por centenas y no podía hacer nada. Se suponía que estaban allí para firmar un acuerdo, Jack y ella eran un equipo, y aunque fuese esta su última misión, lo haría bien.

Fue cuando tomó la decisión de volver a la sala, joven mujer salió de una habitación. La miró la mujer tan fijamente y con los ojos tan abiertos que daba un poco de miedo. Su piel era blanca como la leche y llevaba puesto un vestido de los años 60.

Issy iba a gritar cuando la joven puso los ojos normales y sonrió:

—¡Oh! Perdona.—dijo con voz melodiosa.—No quería asustarte, lo siento.—se disculpó y la ayudo a levantarse.

—Pues…me…has…dado un susto de muerte.—tembló Issy.

La joven de unos veintipico años rió como un pajarillo.

—No era mi intención. Supongo que tu serás parte de los guardianes ¿verdad?—preguntó.

—No, soy… humana. Me llamo Isolda.

La chica sonrió y la pelirroja comprobó que era una vampira.

—Yo soy Willhlemina, pero llámame Mina.—dijo.

Issy puso cara de pensar ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

—Perdona por la indiscreción.—dijo Issy.—Pero ¿No había una Mina en la de de…bueno…_Drácula_?

Mina sonrió.

—¡Valla, la has leído!—rió.—Creía que ya nadie leía libros.

Issy pensó que mejor no le decía que solo se había visto la película, que el libro solo estaba en la estantería de su cuarto muerto de risa.

—Yo soy esa Mina. Solo que ese escoces… el escritor cambió el final de la historia.

—¿Bram Stoker?—preguntó Issy muy interesada.

—¡Así era! A mi antiguo marido le caía muy bien por lo visto. El señor Stoker creía que solo eran locuras de un viudo y decidió hacer una novela. Como no. Lo que nadie pensó es que se hiciera tan famosa.—explicó Mina molesta.

—¿Y qué pasó al final?

—Algunos de mis amigos murieron en mi rescate.—dijo un poco triste.—Los demás vivieron a causa de mi misericordia.—rió de nuevo.—El señor Van Helsing, el cazador de vampiros, estuvo durante toda su vida intentando descubrir la manera de devolverme a mi estado de humana. No supe nada más de él.

Issy escuchaba maravillada ¡Eso si que era fuerte! No solo porque era una historia real, sino porque tenía otro final. Y un poco triste depende de por donde se mirase.

—Pero…Drácula tenía…bueno…—Issy carraspeó.—Tres novias.

Mina sonrió maléficamente.

—Sí. Él _tenía _tres novias_._—dijo un tanto siniestra.

Issy no decidió hacer ningún comentario más.

—Entonces ¿Podéis exponeros a la luz del sol? ¿Sois como los de twilight o algo?

Mina puso cara de repugnancia.

—¡No, santo dios! Si de verdad alguien hubiera leído el libro, sabrá que son las películas las que se inventaron que no nos puede tocar el sol. Podemos estar, pero no es muy agradable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Jack estaba a punto de cerrar el trato que hacía que los vampiros se pusieran de su parte, ya que la guerra podía hacer el exterminio de los humanos y eso no sería bueno para nadie.

—De modo que ¿Nos ayudarás?—preguntó Jack.

Drácula sonrió.

—Con una condición.—dijo.—Un bocado de la sangre de tu compañera.

—Ni hablar.—se negó Jack.

—Vamos guardián, sabes que por un bocado no ocurrirá nada. Su sangre está hechizada.

—No quiero correr riesgos.—dijo él.—No me fío de ti.

En ese momento la pelirroja llegó acompañada de una mujer no poco mayor que ella y de gran hermosura. Se notaba que había estado llorando y no le dirigió la mirada a Jack en ningún momento, con la cabeza altiva.

Drácula miró a Jack y el guardián tuvo que ceder:

—Issy… Drácula dice que solo aceptará el trato con una condición.—la chica miró a Jack con la mirada llena de desprecio.—Un bocado de tu sangre.

Al oir aquella frase, a la joven le entró un mareo. Mina había llegado al lado de su marido y se habían dado un fugaz beso.

—¿Por qué mi sangre?—le preguntó Issy.

—Es especial.—respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—No es del todo humana, tiene algo…sobrenatural. Y si la tomo, me pasará como a ti, y puede que la gente no me vea directamente. O puede que llame la atención de todo el mundo, quien sabe.

Issy se lo pensó y notó como todas las miradas de la sala se clavaban en ella. Era la unica manera de sellar el trato.

—¿Dolerá?—preguntó asustada.

Drácula sonrió misteriosamente.

—Todo lo contrario.

La chica tomó la decisión de que lo haría todo por salvar el mundo, así que avanzó hasta él y se bajó el cuello del jersey.

—¡No Issy!—gritó Jack, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Drácula sonrió al ver el cuello desnudo de la chica.

—No necesito morderla de tu cuello, pequeña.—señaló un anillo en su delgado dedo.—Soy un hombre casado.

Mina sonrió conciliadora. Sin previo aviso, el vampiro cogió la mano de la chica y hundió sus colmillos en ella. Issy contuvo la respiración. Aquello no era nada malo…era…excitante. No era doloroso, todo lo contrario. Por eso, cuando el vampiro se alejó se quedó un poco descolocada. Había sido demasiado rápido y había durado muy poco.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se mareó, por lo que Jack tuvo que cogerla para que no se desmayara.

—¡Eso no ha sido un bocado!—se quejó el chico, rabioso.

Drácula sonrió y se relamió.

—¡Ha sido brillante! Siento haberme equivocado, no tienes una sangre sobrenatural. Tu sangre es normal y corriente, pero tienes dos tipos de sangre en el cuerpo. La otra sangre es la sobrenatural, la que hace que estés hechizada.—hizo un gesto y todas las puertas se abrieron.—El trato ha sido sellado con sangre. Tenéis mi palabra, ahora podéis iros.

Jack voló con el cuerpo de Issy a cuestas hasta fuera, donde la tormenta arreciaba. La chica, estaba blanca y había perdido mucha sangre.

—Un bocado, un bocado…—farfullaba Jack todo el rato.—No debería haber confiado…eres una terca Isolda Oswald…—Issy no sabía que estaba pasando, porque todo era muy confuso.—Al final yo tenía razón, el bote tenía sangre. Y como era sobrenatural, te funcionó igual que si fuera una pócima…—el joven volaba a toda prisa.—…pues vas a tener que ir a un hospital…has perdido demasiada sangre….a saber de _quién_ era la sangre que tomaste…

Entonces, la chica perdió la consciencia.

* * *

**No os dejeis engañar, el bote lleno de sangre (que ascooooo) es MUY pero que MUY importante para la historia. Y aunque no lo parezca, este capitulo es MUY importante aunque a simple vista no. **

**¿De quien era la sangre? Esa es la clave. Puede que ahora poco tenga sentido, pero esto es como un puzzle, y por ahora solo hay piezas sueltas... si encajais algunas, mandadme un mensaje o algo JAJAJAJAJAJJA**

**¿Porque queria el señor del tiempo proteger esa sangre de el Rey Pesadilla a toda costa? ¿Y la inscripción de _Nacido en la Tormenta_ del bote, tiene algo que ver? JAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Para terminar, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia, aunque la gran mayoría no comenten, se que estais ahí y me encantais :') tambien gracias a todos los que le dais a favorito y seguir :D**


	21. La semana sin Jack

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un hospital y sus padres durmiendo a su lado ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? Tenía una bolsa de sangre enganchada al cuerpo y lo último que recordaba era que Drácula le había chupado la sangre. Bufó. Por sus deducciones, supo que no solo fue un poco. El Conde Drácula. El jodido Drácula.

Sus padres se despertaron y al principio lloraron alegrados…pero luego la regañaron.

¡La estaban regañando! ¿Ya no funcionaba el hechizo? Se le quitó un gran peso de encima, por fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Issy se excusó diciendo que había salido a dar un paseo y que eso fue lo último que recordaba.

Como no le daban el alta hasta la noche, tuvo tiempo para pensar. Le pareció haber oído decir al conde que tenía dos tipos de sangre en el cuerpo. Le dieron un par de arcadas, pero nada importante. Y que la otra sangre no era del todo mágica ¡Por eso no había funcionado del todo lo de que todo el mundo la quisiera! ¡Y por eso ahora ya no funcionaba! ¡Y por eso le sabía a hierro! ¡Porque la sangre no se encontraba en su cuerpo!

Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

Pero ahora también empezó a recordar la pelea que había tenido con Jack y las cosas tan feas que se habían dicho. Pero… solo era por el cabreo ¿verdad? El chico no lo diría en serio ¿no?

_``¡Pues bien, Mary es mil veces mejor compañera que tú! ¡No se queja tanto y no coquetea con el Rey pesadilla!´´ _recordó con dolor.

¡Ella no había coqueteado con Sombra… a propósito! Ni siquiera le dijo nada.

Cuando la dejaron de nuevo sola, se dió cuenta de que en la mesita que había al lado de su cama, había una nota. Alargó la mano:

_''Necesito hablar contigo. Tengo el frasco preparado. N.E.L.T''_

¡Otra vez! Su mente estaba demasiado sedada como para concentrarse lo suficiente, por la noche lo pensaría todo mejor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, pudo comprobar que estaba muy pálida. No pudo negar que le gustó que la mordiera, porque daba mucho gusto, pero si ese era el efecto secundario mejor no pasarse. Rory le preguntó porque había perdido tanta sangre:

—Ha sido un vampiro ¿verdad?—le preguntó a su hermana en broma.

—Ha sido Drácula.—respondió Issy sonriente.

—Ahora en serio ¿te hirieron en un combate de esos?

Issy frunció el ceño.

—No, ha sido Drácula, te lo he dicho.

Rory abrió los ojos.

—¿¡Quee!? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No es posible! ¿¡Drácula!?

Entonces llegó su madre al cuarto, viendo a su hija hablando con su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada.

—Nada, le digo a Rory que Drácula me ha chupado la sangre.

—Pues no me hace gracia, una bajada de tensión en mitad de la noche es muy peligrosa. Espero que sepas que te mereces el castigo por haber salido a escondidas.—dijo mientras bajaba las persianas.

—Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.—abrazó Rory a su hermana.

Issy empezó a llorar de lo bonito que había sido el gesto. Ahora era su turno de hacer algo por su hermano.

—Está bien… veré con tigo _Doctor Who _y _La guerra de las galaxias._ Me gustarían todas esas cosas si no fueras tan pesado y me obligaras a verlas, no puedes interferir en la naturaleza.

—¡Bieeeen! ¡Iré a por los DVDs!

La gran diferencia de los hermanos, es que a Rory le gustaba la ciencia ficción y a Issy la fantasía. Pero había puntos intermedios donde lo mágico se fundía con la ciencia, y eso hacía que se compenetraran. Como las películas de _Thor_ y la serie de _Doctor Who_. Como _La guerra de las galaxias_. Como la película (que seguramente vería después de lo ocurrido) _Van Helsing,_ _Regreso al Futuro_, _El dia de la Marmot_a,_ Los Cazafantasmas_, _Avatar_, _Matrix_,_ Los juegos del hambre._.. como ellos dos mismos, como Rory y su hermana.

Poco después, salió en la tele que oriente medio había lanzado una bomba a Rusia y habían muerto miles de personas.

Issy se fue a acostar pronto ese dia. Estaba muy cansada de todo y necesitaba dormir. Pero su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a despertarse a las 12 y se desveló a esa hora. Estuvo un rato esperando la llegada del guardián, pero no vino. Al día siguiente, no le dirigió la palabra a Mary que intentó saludarla, sino que fue cruel con ella lanzándole pullas en clase.

Jace le preguntó como estaba, por lo del hospital, pero ella le dijo que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra en la vida. No causó más sensación en el instituto, pero Rose y Joan se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba raro a su amiga, desde hacia unos meses sacaba muy malas notas y no salía a la calle. En la tele no dejaban de anunciar el trágico accidente de la bomba.

Esa tarde Issy aprovechó para adelantar tareas retrasadas y estudiar para futuros exámenes. Por la noche intentó pensar que Jack no vendría para no hacerse ilusiones, pero al final se las hizo y se le rompió el corazón cuando su guardián no vino.

Al tercer día, Mary intentó hablar con ella en el servicio.

—Issy, Jack me ha dicho…

—¿¡Como te atreves!?—gritó mientras se volvía. —¡Encima me lo restriegas a la cara! ¡A mí no me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida! ¡Me porté bien con tigo y recibo una puñalada trapera! —la empujó y se fue corriendo de allí.

La quinta noche Issy no se despertó para esperar a Jack, pero el guardián la miró silenciosamente desde la ventana. Últimamente había un clima de nieve y tormentas.

La pelirroja intentaba volver a su vida normal, pero no podía, aun con el recuerdo de los inocentes asesinados. Pensó mucho en Dellocq a decir verdad, pero no como un hombre guapo del que le gustó, sino como un mercenario. Y le cogió asco.

Estudió a fondo la nota ¿Quien era N.E.L.T? ¿O _que_ era? ¿Porque no dejaba de encontrarse notas que hablaban sobre un frasco? ¿Y de que tenían que hablar urgentemente? Nada tenía sentido, pero si alguien quería hablar con ella ¿porque no se lo decía directamente?

No fue hasta la séptima noche cuando oyó unos toquecitos en su ventana. Se despertó abrumada y le abrió la ventana al guardián. Al verle casi se tira en sus brazos, pero se detuvo y se mostró fría.

—Hola Jack.—dijo mostrando un tono aparente.

—Teníamos un acuerdo y solo por eso estoy aquí.—dijo el chico.—Móntate en la nube. Vamos a ver a los Hulcán.

* * *

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar y eso, no he podido :P**

**No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo, ya está dicho todo. Ha sido sobre como sería la vida de Issy sin Jack, y está claro que no sería muy buena. El siguiente capitulo me gusta bastante jijijijiji**

**Otra vez N.E.L.T, si teneis alguna conjetura mandadme un mensaje privado de esos.**

**PD: Me partí la cabeza para buscar peliculas y series que combinaran los dos generos y todas están como yo las conozco, porque sé que en sudamerica y en otras partes del mundo se llaman de otra manera, siento si he molestado a alguien :D**


	22. Sahrek de los Hulcán

La muchacha no mostró sonrisa alguna y se montó en la nube. Ninguno de los dos hubiera hablado si no fuera porque la joven le tuvo que contar lo de la nota, a lo que Jack asintió interesado.

La nube llegó hasta el océano atlantico y allí Jack la cubrió en una burbuja de hielo. Lentamente, la burbuja se metió en las aguas del océano.

—¿Los Hulcán viven bajo el agua?—preguntó maravillada.

—Si.—respondió Jack secamente.

Poco después, ante la vista de de los visitantes, apareció una gran ciudad dentro de una cúpula de aire. Había grandes estatuas de piedra que se conectaban haciendo ráfagas de luz. A la pelirroja se le vino a la mente la Atlantida, pero una versión mucho más avanzada. No le preguntó nada a su compañero porque estaban peleados. Cuando entraron, Issy puso ver mejor a sus habitantes:

Su piel podía ser como la de una persona blanca, una negra y también había azul. Los blancos y negros tenían el pelo negro cortado todos iguales, con una patillas extrañas y un flequillo extraño. Los hombres azules no tenían pelo. Las mujeres, da igual su color, llevaban el pelo recto, con flequillo, y por los hombros. Las ropas eran todas la misma: los hombres unos pantalones malla y una camiseta pegada con una gran insignia. Las mujeres, unos vestidos largos y nada bonitos. Pero había distintos colores por lo menos. Tanto como hombres y mujeres, tenían la cualidad de narices grandes. Grandes dentro del rango humano. Y todos, todos ellos tenían los ojos violeta, más claro o más oscuro.

Issy no vio que nadie por allí fuera atractivo ¿Cómo podrían si eran todos iguales? ¿Y ese pelo? ¿Y esos ojos? Dejó de buscar, no iba a encontrar a nadie.

La nube se posó en la entrada a un edificio rodeado de césped.

—Esta es la academia.—informó Jack mientras Issy se bajaba de la nube.—Nos van a presentar al hulcán que servirá de intermediario y que vendrá con nosotros como embajador. Su nombre era Jarek, Marek o algo así.

Issy frunció al oír ese nombre, parecía el de una serpiente. Dentro, era un sitio tranquilo y lleno de silencio incómodo. Los hulcán que había allí estaban sentados en mesas mientras hablaban. Al poco rato, un hulcán azul se les acercó.

—Hola guardián Jack Frost, esperábamos su llegada.—dijo el hombre, que era bastante alto.—No conozco a su nueva acompañante.—miró a Issy.—¿Podrías presentarte?

Issy frunció el ceño.

—Me llamo Isolda, pero puedes llamarme Issy.—dijo alegre.

—¿Debo llamarte Issy?—le preguntó el hombre.

—Llámame como…quieras.—dijo extrañada.

—Me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido, yo soy el Gran Ministro Torok. Ahora seguidme, Sahrek está preparado.

El hombre empezó a andar y los dos amigos le siguieron. Pasaron por delante de grandes ventanales, donde miles de hulcán parecían entrenar en batalla. Despues había niños hulcan como en clase. Unos adolescentes hulcan tenían cosas conectadas al cerebro, que parecía darles información.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó Issy a Jack, pero fue Torok quien respondió.

—Este lugar es la Gran Academia Hulcán. Aquí, enseñamos a nuestros compatriotas a desechar los sentimientos y emociones para adoptar una vida de lógica y razón.—dijo complaciente.

Issy observó por los ventanales como unos Hulcan se enfrentaban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Lógica y razón, pero también violencia. Parecía una sociedad normal, solo que sin sentimientos.

—¿No creen que eso está mal?—preguntó la chica.

—No la líes Issy…—siseó Jack.

—Tu cállate.—le cortó la joven.

—¿Por qué debería estar mal?—dijo Torok, con algo en la voz que podía ser irritación por aquella pregunta.

—Eliminar los sentimientos está mal ¿De que serviría la vida entonces?—preguntó, como le habían enseñado en la clase de ética moral.

—Los Hulcán protegemos a la humanidad. Solo esa es nuestra función ¿Por qué necesitaríamos sentimientos?

—Porque sin sentimientos, la vida está vacía.—respondió con pena en la voz.

—Los humanos tenéis sentimientos y necesitáis que os protejan. Nosotros los suprimimos y hemos avanzado, construyendo una sociedad eficaz que os protege. Dime ahora, hembra humana ¿Quién sale ganando?

Issy iba a replicar cuando llegaron a una sala donde los esperaba una Hulcán. Los dos hulcán se saludaron alargando sus manos y pasándola por la cara del otro a centímetros de ella. Como si fuera un telón bajándose. Una hulcan blanca se volvió hacia ellos sin expresión en la cara.

—Saludos. Mi nombre es T'Ulia y mi deber es mostraros a Sahrek.—dijo la hulcán.—Seguidme.

Las puertas eran automáticas y todo era muy futurista pero nada claustrofóbico. Pronto llegaron a un patio donde un hulcán vestido de azul combatía con otro hulcan vestido de rojo, como a boxeo.

—El luchador vestido de rojo es Sahrek, vuestro Hulcán asignado, es mi deber mostrároslo ya que es mi familiar y eso a los humanos os resulta agradable. Es lógico que sea él asignado, ya que en sus pruebas ha demostrado ser el que mejor comprende la actitud humana, a saber manejarse en situaciones de riesgo y ha obtenido una alta calificación en las pruebas físicas.

—¿Es el mejor?—preguntó Issy.

Jack se dio una hostia en la cara en señal de desesperación y se volvió a la chica:

—Los Hulcán son pretenciosos, petulantes y me sacan de los nervios ¡Deja de preguntar cosas!—susurró.

T'Ulia se volvió hacia Issy.

—No es el mejor de los Hulcán, pero si el más correcto para la situación.

Justo en ese momento, Sahrek venció al de azul y los dos se acercaron. Sahrek era un hulcan blanco, con la nariz pronunciada, y ese corte de pelo como el de todos. Sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro. Era uno normal.

—Mis saludos, guardián Jack.—dijo mientras le hacía el gesto de la mano pasando delante de su cara.—Al recibir su visita debo de suponer que ha llegado el momento de mi partida.—dijo con una voz bastante menos cargante que la de Torok. Era una voz normal.

—Sí, recoge tus cosas y vámonos.—dijo Jack irritado.

Issy carraspeó para que se presentara, y Sahrek la miró.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—preguntó con inocencia. Aunque Issy creyó notar sarcasmo.

—No nada.

Jack e Isolda salieron por patas de allí y esperaron a Sahrek fuera.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Creo que les he cogido manía!—gritó la chica.

—Se creen tan…superiores.—dijo Jack.

Se dieron cuenta de que hablaban entre ellos y se callaron. Ambos seguían enfadados.

—Asique…has vuelto a por mí.—dijo Issy.

—Era nuestro acuerdo ¿Recuerdas? Si fuera por mí no hubieras vuelto.

Issy se sintió ofendida.

—No soy yo quien ha provocado tormentas de nieve ¿Me echabas de menos, Chico de Hielo?—preguntó la muchacha de mala leche.

—¿Yo? ¿A ti? No me hagas reír. A ti te puede sustituir cualquiera, recuerda que no eres importante.—dijo Jack mientras se subía a un arbolito volando.

Aquella frase se le clavó a la muchacha en lo hondo del corazón. Ósea que era cierto, ella no importaba. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Jack se sintió fatal por lo que había dicho ¡No era verdad! Pero ella le había provocado.

—Estaba por perdonarte, pero veo que de verdad no significo nada para ti. Tan solo estoy de paso.—dijo intentando que no se le notara el nudo en la garganta.

El arbolito en el que Jack se había sentado se heló y el joven no sabía si sentirse triste, furioso o enfadado.

—Exacto. Le diré a Mary si quiere acompañarme.

Justo en ese momento llegó Sahrek con el equipaje y fue en el segundo exacto en el que Issy explotó de rabia.

—¿Si?—se volvió con los puños apretados.—¡Pues vete con ella, bastardo! ¡Te odio! ¡Puedes meterte nuestra amistad por donde te quepa! ¡Cabrón hijo de la gran…! ¡Aaah!—gritó mientras le daba una patada al árbol.

Tanto Jack como Sahrek quedaron sorprendidos.

—Tu otra acompañante era más optima.—comentó el hulcán a Jack en voz alta, refiriéndose a cuando conoció a Mary.—Por lo menos sabía controlar sus emociones.

Issy lo miró con cara de odio eterno.

—¡Tú no te metas!

Y sin mediar palabra, la joven empezó a correr. Jack aún estaba en estado de shock ¡Se había pasado! Asique voló a buscarla. Después de estar varias horas buscándola son encontrarla, volvió al punto de partida.

—¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?!—preguntó en voz alta.

Sahrek llegó a su lado.

—Tú y ella tenéis una relación de amistad que se basa en el conocimiento mutuo. Busca por lógica un lugar donde tengáis buenos recuerdos juntos y donde podría refugiarse al sentirse mal, un lugar que sea importante para ambos.

Jack buscó en su mente hasta que por fin alló el lugar.

—¡Eres un genio!

—Tengo un alto coeficiente.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal? ¿Que os ha parecido Sahrek? Si, es como una computadora andante xD**

**Y esa es la razón por la que Issy y él no se llevarán bien, ya que la pelirroja es muy expresiva, afectuosa, nada calmada y no tiene paciencia (nadie es perfecto xD) y él, bueno... es todo lo contrario xD**

**Pero bueno, ya lo vereis, tambien hará que haya situaciones divertidas. No me acuerdo muy bien si lo explicaban más adelante, pero si, la ciudad de los Hulcán es la Atlantida y los Hulcán son sus descendientes, los que sobrevivieron a la gran catastrofe por la que se sumergió... **

**¿Donde estará Issy? Se admiten apuestas xD**

**Besos a todooooos :***


	23. Te necesito

Issy se había teletransportado, al cráter que había hecho Jack al llegar al estrellarse contra su jardín. Se había sentado en los columpios a llorar de pena mientras veía caer la nieve. Sabía que no debía auto compadecerse de sí misma, pero si no era ella ¿Quién lo haría? Nadie.

Entonces llegó Jack volando y aterrizó a su lado. La joven miró hacia otro lado, muy molesta.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó sin mirarle.

Jack se mordió los labios.

—Quería pedirte… ya sabes.—dijo nervioso, mientras metía sus manos en la sudadera.—Eso que hace la gente… tú me entiendes.

Issy no pudo evitar echar una sonrisa y se volvió a Jack, y le miró: un chico total e irrealmente albino.

—¿Perdón?—le ayudó.

—¡Si eso era!—gritó Jack.

—Pues pídemelo.—se cruzó la joven de brazos.

—Ya lo he hecho.—sonrió Jack.

—Todavía no; y lo sabes.—respondió la muchacha.

Entonces entró Sahrek en escena, ataviado de azul con un traje de uniforme pegado y extraño.

—La hembra humana tiene razón, guardián.—dijo en tono neutro.

Issy le miró con asco.

—No vuelvas a llamarme hembra humana.—le desafió.

—Pero eres una hembra humana.—dijo Sahrek.

—¡No me gusta que me llames así!—se quejó levantándose del columpio.

—Eso es irrelevante.—continuó Sahrek.

Ambos contrincantes quedaron mirándose el uno a otro durante unos segundos. Nunca se llevarían bien. Issy volvió la cabeza a Jack.

—Aunque apartaras tu orgullo y me pidieras perdón, no te voy a perdonar jamás lo que has dicho. —dijo con ganas de volver a llorar otra vez.

El guardián se acercó a ella, la cogió de las dos manos, las puso a la altura de la cara y se juntó más a ella. La joven se quedó un poco descuadrada al mirar profundamente los ojos del guardián.

—Isolda, te juro por la tumba de mi hermana que yo jamás te sustituiré. Te juro que eres importante, muy importante. Por lo menos para mí. —le besó las manos y a la joven se le quedó cara de tonta.—Lo de ser una quejica y coquetear con el enemigo es un asunto discutible.—ambos se rieron.—Yo… _te necesito_.

Issy estaba llorando, pero por una vez, de alegría. Se pegó al chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba a mares. El amor que tenía con Issy era diferente de la atracción que sufría por Torv.

—Te quiero mucho Jack Frost. Yo también te necesito y no vuelvas a irte ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras lloraba como una posesa.

El joven no se esperaba esas palabras tan sinceras y eso le dejó noqueado.

—¡Pero te quiero solo como un amigo! ¿Vale?—corrió la chica mientras se separaba rápidamente.—Lo siento, pero los inmortales no me gustais.

—Oh, eso cuéntaselo a Sombra.—lanzó Jack mientras reía.

—¡No! ¡ASCO! ¡Cállate!—gritó Issy mientras le daba un empujón.—¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! ¿Te enteras? ¡QUE ASCO!

Desde un rincón, Sahrek no entendía lo que pasaba. Aquellos que tenían sentimientos eran tan… ilógicos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

El hulcán se había instalado en la base del polo norte para fastidio de muchos. En solo un día, Bunny no le soportaba, los elfos no se acercaban a él y los Yetis simplemente le trataban con respeto. A Sandy, a Norte y a Tooth le caía bien, era muy inteligente. Jack simplemente intentaba ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas

Cuando Issy llegó al polo norte aquella noche con Jack, todos estaban reunidos en una mesa:

Norte, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy y Sahrek. Y lo mejor de todo, es que había dos sillas más (una para Jack y otra para ella) e Issy se sintió agradecida por ello, ya formaba oficialmente parte de su grupo. Aunque luego se arrepintió de sentarse, porque le había tocado al lado del Hulcán.

—Bien, la reunión queda abierta.—dijo Norte.—Hemos avanzado desde la última. Nessie a aceptado ayudarnos, pero las brujas no. Después de un pequeño altercado,—dijo mirando a la humana.—Drácula ha aceptado quedarse neutral y no participar. Tenemos la ventaja del imperio Hulcán, con su embajador aquí presente, los demás espíritus del mundo y puede que las sirenas se pongan de nuestro lado.—relató el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a andar.—El plan es sencillo: tenemos que extraerle a Sombra su capacidad de controlar a las personas. Sin ella, solo podrá susurrar cosas en sueños, y eso no es suficiente para estallar la guerra.

—El ambiente está muy caldeado, Norte, la guerra podría estallar sin necesidad de magia.—informó Bunny mientras jugaba con el boomerang.—De hecho, ya la hay.

—¡Para eso estamos nosotros!—gritó Tooth sonriente.—¡Ya falta poco para navidad y yo puedo revivir buenos recuerdos mejor cuando la ilusión de la navidad está cerca! Sandy podría poner paz en los lechos de los diplomáticos humanos ¡Es nuestro trabajo! ¡Somos los guardianes!—gritó entusiasmada.

Todos sonrieron, contagiados de entusiasmo.

—Yo traeré el mismo invierno que siempre.—dijo Jack.—Solo que esta vez, habrá más bolas de nieve.—sonrió con malicia mientras creaba una de ellas, luego miró a Issy y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tenemos que trabajarnos a Rusia después de la tragedia sucedida.—dijo Sundy por señas.

La pelirroja levantó la mano.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?—preguntó.

Norte le sonrió.

—Tu y Sahrek buscareis la manera de quitarle esa habilidad a Sombra. Pero no iréis solos, los guardianes nos iremos turnando para ir con vosotros.

Issy miró de reojo al Hulcán, que parecía tan entusiasmado como ella con la idea de permanecer juntos más de 8 segundos. Ósea, que no.

—¡Señor Nicolas!—dijo Sahrek levantándose de la silla.—Sé que sois mi superior, pero me parece que una hembra humana que no está ni siquiera madura, sea la acompañante más adecuada para esta misión.

—¡Oye computadora! ¡Que no soy una fruta!—gritó furiosa por lo de ''no está madura'' mientras se levantaba de la mesa.—¡Y te dije que no me volvieras a llamar hembra humana!

Norte se cruzó de brazos y miró al hulcán.

—¿Por qué no te lo parece?

—No está completamente desarrollada, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Por lo poco que he estado con ella he deducido que es muy impulsiva, emocional, subversiva, temperamental, que no sigue códigos ni normas y no está adiestrada en ningún arte de guerra.

Jack sonrió orgulloso ante la descripción sobre su campañera.

Norte rió, se acercó a Sahrek y le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras decía:

—Pues entonces, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

**Jajajajajaja ¿os ha gustado? A lo principio a sido muy cuqui *.***

**Y si , ya se que Issy le ha dicho que le quiere... y le quiere muchisimo, pero solo es amistad xD**

**Ahora me gusta mucho cuando están juntos porque me parece que van a tener mejor compenetración. Y más les vale, con lo que se les viene encima...JAAJAJJAJJAJAJAJ**

**¿Alguna pregunta? Gracias por leer de verdad, recordad que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias :D**

**Besoooooteeees :***


	24. Las Brujas de Alzarus

**Garento no puedo contestarte por mensaje porque no tienes una cuenta jajaja, pero te contesto por aqui. Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, espero no decepcionarte :D**

**Ahora si, vamos al siguiente cap xD**

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Issy se puso en contacto con Mary para pedirle perdón. La muchacha la perdonó y le dijo que no tenía intención de interponerse entre ella y Jack.

—¡No somos novios!—se rió Issy, un poco nerviosa…

—¿En serio? Pues lo parecéis ¿Seguro que no tenéis…algo?—rió Mary.

—¡Segurísimo!—se rió colorada.

Las dos jovencitas empezaron a reírse en un bucle y entre las dos, empezó a nacer la amistad. Issy le dijo a sus amigas de toda la vida que Mary iba a empezar a juntarse con ellas, les costó un tiempo, pero después de un tiempo llegaron a llevarse muy bien todas juntas.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, empezaron a trabajar cada uno con lo suyo. La primera semana, Bunny fue quien ayudo a Issy y a Sahrek a buscar ese material contra Sombra. Tuvieron que ir a Alemania a buscar a las Brujas de Alzarus para sacarles información e intentar persuadirlas. A la pelirroja le hubiera gustado que Jack les hubiese acompañado, no habían ni salido del taller de Norte y ya le echaba de menos.

Cuando llegaron a Alemania, encontraron la guarida que estaba en una caverna, y parecía hundirse hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?—preguntó Issy temblando.

—Seguro.—dijo Bunny poniéndose alerta.—No deberías tener miedo, te has enfrentado a cosas peores.—sonrió el conejo.

—Eso no es lógico.—dijo Sahrek, totalmente relajado. Aunque fuese lo que dijera, nunca sonaba en tono cansino, aunque si pedante.—Ella tiene motivos para estar asustada, ya que su vida humana corre peligro.

Bunny e Issy se le quedaron mirando hasta que optaron por no contestarle. Era lógico.

Con tres linternas fueron descendiendo lentamente por la cueva. Era más difícil sobre todo para la joven, que no tenía las habilidades de un conejo ni al parecer la agilidad de Sahrek. Aunque el hulcán pareciera rígido todo el rato, su traje ajustado delataba que estaba en buena forma y tenía una habilidad impresionante.

Por fin llegaron a un gran portón cerrado a cal y canto.

—Podría escavar un túnel para llegar al otro lado.—dijo Bunny.—Pero sería más difícil para vosotros atravesarlo.

—No hace falta ningún túnel.—dijo la voz de una niñita.

Bunny e Issy dieron un pequeño saltito del susto por aquella voz inesperada. Desde un lado de una caverna había una niñita de piel negra con trenzas y ropas de la era victoriana.

—Solo tenéis que llamar y si queremos, podréis entrar.—prosiguió la niñita.

—Viserys.—dijo Bunny en tono neutro.—Queremos hablar contigo y tus hermanas.

La niñita asintió y la puerta se abrió. Issy dedujo que se trataba de una de las tres brujas. La niñita (Viserys al parecer) entró grácilmente a la cueva: estaba bien decorada, con tapices sillones y velas. Había inscripciones raras y signos que sin embargo daban repelús.

—Pues si este lugar no te gusta, la próxima vez podríamos quedar en nuestro dúplex en Manhattan.—dijo la niñita mientras llenaba vasos con un líquido marrón.—Te hablo a ti, pelirroja.

Issy se sintió un poco descolocada por el descaro de la niña.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó la muchacha.

—Pensabas que este lugar daba escalofríos ¿no?—preguntó la niña mientras les servía a los invitados el líquido marrón.

—¿Lees la mente?—preguntó Issy.

—No, pero puedo percibir los pensamientos.—sonrió mirando a Bunny.—Se mezclan muchos con las emociones.

Sahrek miró hacia abajo un poco repugnado por el líquido que sostenía.

—¿Tardarán mucho tus hermanas?—preguntó Bunny.

—No más de lo necesario.—sonrió Viserys.

La pelirroja se puso a observar los libros de magia, pensando en memorizar algún hechizo, por si funcionaba. Había un gran libro gordo llamado ''_Necronomicón_'' que intentó abrir, pero que no se abrió. Cuando dejó de intentar abrir el libro, miró su bebida. Tenía burbujas y estaba caliente. Viserys observó a sus invitados y rio al ver sus caras.

—¡No os preocupéis! Es Coca-Cola, pero aquí abajo no tenemos frigorífico, así que está caliente.

Issy le dio un trago y comprobó que así era. Segundos más tarde, entró en la sala una exuberante joven con la piel de color café, labios carnosos, grandes ojos y pelo rizado. Llevaba vestido un traje por lo menos, renacentista, aunque no tan cargado. Tendría unos 25 años, más o menos los mismos que Sahrek.

—¡Hermana! ¡Has llegado!—dijo la niña mientras le daba un beso a su hermana mayor.—Cesar, estos son el Conejo de Pascua, una humana y un Hulcán. Invitados, esta es mi hermana Cesarína.

La joven bruja fue a darles la mano a sus invitados.

—Volvemos a vernos.—le dijo al conejo.

—Siempre es un placer verte, mi vieja amiga.—dijo Bunny mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

Cesarína sonrió coqueta y fue hasta Issy.

—Hola jovencita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

—Me llamo Isolda, señora.—dijo un poco avergonzada.

A Cesarína le hizo gracia lo de ''señora''.

—¡Isolda! ¡Valla! Un nombre muy antiguo, sí señor.

Luego se volvió hacia el hulcán e Issy juró que la bruja puso más escote de la cuenta. Aunque Sahrek no bajó ni una vez la vista, lo que le hizo pensar a la adolescente si no era asexuado o gay.

—Nunca había visto un hulcán tan de cerca.—sonrió coqueta.

—Ni yo la belleza personificada.—dijo en un tono aparente.

Issy y Bunny se miraron con el ceño fruncido y extrañados ¿De verdad había dicho esto?

—Me gustaría saber tu nombre.—dijo la bruja mientras le tocaba el hombro y sonreía coqueta.

El hulcán evaluó el rostro de Cesarina, parecía aburrido. Y sin cambiar la expresión dijo:

—Mi nombre es Sahrek.

La bruja asintió y frunció el ceño un poco frustrada por no haber conseguido encandilar a Sahrek bajo sus encantos. Las dos brujas se sentaron enfrente de sus invitados.

—Falta una tercera hermana, pero se encuentra indispuesta asique nosotras nos encargaremos de vosotros.—dijo Viserys.—¿Qué queréis ahora?

—Una poción.—dijo Bunny.—Para Sombra.

—Ningún veneno podrá matarle, guardián.—dijo Cesarina.—Él es Rey Pesadilla, El Miedo, Pitch, por lo tanto no puede morir.

Bunny frunció su conejudo ceño.

—Podríamos llegar a un trato, brujas. A vosotras si os puede matar la radiación de las bombas que provocaran la guerra que quiere Sombra.—dijo Bunny.—Ayudadnos y nosotros os entregaremos lo que queráis nuestro.

—Ya le prometimos fidelidad al Rey Oscuro, conejo. Le tememos más a él que a vosotros.—dijo Viserys, cortante.

—¡No os hablamos de temer, si no de salir ganando!—gritó Issy dándole un golpe a su silla.—¡Saldreis ganando si os aliaís con nosotros!

—¡Eso también nos lo ha prometido Sombra!—gritó Cesarina.

—¡A ese tio solo le importa el mismo y su poder, da igual que tenga que pasar delante de quien sea! ¡Solo os utilizará para conseguir sus fines! Poneos de nuestro lado y prometeremos que os daremos lo que queráis.—gritó Bunny.

—Lo que dicen la humana y el guardián es lógico.—le apoyó Sahrek.—Cuando la guerra estalle, los humanos morirán por millones y los que sobrevivan morirán lentamente en la superficie o dentro de bunkers bajo tierra. Y vosotras pereceréis con ellos.

Las dos brujas se quedaron pensativas.

—Os daremos lo que queráis.—rogó Issy.

—¡El bastón del Guardián del Invierno!—dijo una voz de mujer vieja y ajada desde algún lugar de la cueva. Segundos después, una anciana decrepita apareció detrás de las dos brujas.—Queremos el cayado de Jack Frost.

Viserys se levantó furiosa.

—¡Pero Adisei…!—gritó.

—Ni una palabra más.—dijo la anciana mirando a la niña. Luego posó sus ojos en Bunny.—Queremos el bastón. El bastón o nada.—finalizó.

Bunny se levantó de la silla a hizo una reverencia.

—Mañana vendremos con la respuesta.—miró hacia sus compañeros.—Vámonos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cesarina y Viserys se volvieron enfadadas a su hermana mayor.

—¿Por qué has hecho ese trato?—dijo la niñita.

—Pronto lo entenderéis.—dijo Adisei meneando un collar de huesos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Cesarina, malhumorada.

—Vais a forjar un círculo de oro, de unos 5 cm de diámetro. Va a servir de tapa para un bote.

—¿Un bote?—preguntó Viserys mientras se deshacía las trenzas.

—Tendréis que poner una inscripción en el circulo de oro.—dijo Adisei.

—¿Y eso para que?—preguntó Viserys, malhumorada con su hermana más mayor.

—Pronto lo entendereis.—contestó Adisei.

—¿Y que ponemos de inscripción?—preguntó Cesarina.

La anciana sonrió, y relamiéndose los labios dijo:

—_Nacido en la Tormenta._

* * *

**¡Hola a todooooos! Espero que os haya gustado. Me pareció bien que Bunny les acompañara, ya que Issy debe de hacerse mejor amiga de todos los guardianes. Pero imaginaros lo que pasará cuando le digan a Jack que para forjar la alianza tiene que entregar su bastón... no va a ser muy bonito :S**

**Y las Brujas de Alzarus... no sé si os han caido bien o mal, pero solo os puedo adelantar que vais a tener muchas sorpresas con ellas. Muchas.**

**Y despues ¡Nacido en la Tormenta! Jujujujuju (bueno si, ya sé que ahora no tiene sentido nada y que es un gran lio) eso es lo que ponía en la tapa del bote que les dio el señor del tiempo.**

**¿Tendrá algo que ver el Señor del Tiempo con las brujas? ¿Que significará _Nacido en la Tormenta_? Ya sabeis que si teneis alguna idea de lo que podría pasar, ponedmelo :D**


	25. El ultimo recuerdo

Cuando salieron de la cueva estaban indecisos.

—Bien, hay que decírselo a Jack.—dijo Bunny.

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos mandará a tomar por culo?—preguntó Issy.

—No estoy seguro. Sé que lo hará.—se rio el conejo.—Pero tiene que ceder.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sahrek.

—El bastón ha estado con Jack desde que se convirtió el guardián y fue una gran parte de su vida humana.—informó Bunny mientras empezaban a bajar la montaña.

—¿Quieres decir que se siente aferrado a ese bastón por cuestiones emocionales?—preguntó el hulcán. Pese a su gran inteligencia, las cuestiones emocionales se les escapaban y no las entendía bien.

—Si.—respondió Issy, de mal humor, mientras descendía.

Sahrek notó el cabreo de la muchacha y frunció el ceño. No sabía porque ella tenía esa emoción, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, a no ser que interfiriera con la misión.

—Tu determinación para convencer a esas brujas ha sido muy notable.—dijo Sahrek a la joven mientras bajaban.

Issy intentó no pensar en los recuerdos que le dejaba la palabra ''notable'' cuando se lo dijo Dellocq/Sombra y siguió bajando por la empinada falda de la montaña.

—¿Eso es un elogio, Sahrek?—preguntó de mal humor.

—Solo estoy diciendo la realidad.—respondió el hulcán.—Tal y como es.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tal y como lo habían previsto, Jack se negó en rotundo.

—¡No!—gritó encolerizado.—¡Mi bastón se queda con migo!—gritó mientras flotaba en el aire.

—¡Jack, es nuestra última esperanza!—gritó Tooth mientras volaba hacia él.

—¡Deshazte tú de tus haditas!—dijo Jack.—No resulta tan fácil ¿verdad?

Norte cogió al muchacho de la pierna y lo acercó para sí:

—¡Jack! ¡Entrégales ese bastón a las brujas!—gritó furioso en tono de advertencia.

Jack le desafió con la mirada.

—¡Deshazte tú de tus yetis! ¡O de tus duendes!—gritó.—¡No es tan fácil como parece! ¡Son parte de ti!

Y salió volando fuera de allí e Issy corrió a por él. Estaba fuera, así que cogió un gran chaquetón, gafas y un gorro para protegerse del frío del polo norte. Aun así, cuando salió al balcón helado por el frío, casi se congela.

—Jack, el bastón no es necesario para el invierno ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?—dijo cogiendole de la mano, algo típico cuando estaba con él.—¿Fue porque fue lo primero que tuviste al ser un guardián?

—Porque…—dijo con la garganta echa un nudo.—Esto es lo último que tengo de mi vida humana. Con este bastón salvé a mi hermana del hielo. Es mi única y ultima posesión. Mi ultimo recuerdo.

Issy se llevó las manos al pecho y asintió en silencio.

—No voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer, Chico de Hielo, pero todos vamos a tener que sacrificar algo en esta guerra.—tras decir esto, se retiró en silencio y volvió con todos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Horas más tarde, cuando ya había llevado a Issy a su casa, Jack volvió al lago de Burguess y se sentó en él. Empezó a recordar su primer día como guardián cuando no sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo único que era certero, era que su nombre era Jack Frost. Ese bastón había estado en sus manos más de 300 años y ahora… ahora había que sacrificarse por todos los niños del mundo. Pero por primera vez en su vida, sintió necesidad de saber que pasó despues.

Voló hasta la ventana de Jamie y el joven la abrió.

—¡Jack! Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ti ¿Qué tal?—preguntó sonriente, pero después vió la cara de su amigo y se preocupó.—¿Ocurre algo?

Entonces Jack le estuvo relatando los acontecimientos desde la última vez que se vieron. Jamie asintió y se preocupó en cada parte de peligro.

—Lo siento mucho, si pudiera hacer algo por ti…—dijo el chico.

Jack sonrió con heladas lágrimas en los ojos.

—La verdad es que sí. Quiero que encuentres a los descendientes de mi hermana. A mi verdadera familia.

—¿Yo? ¿Como voy a hacerlo?

—Intentalo Jamie, ahora no voy a tener nada que me recuerde a mi anterior vida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Issy llegó al polo norte al dia siguiente, se enteró de la noticia: Jack le había dado su cayado a Sahrek y este se lo había entregado a la brujas.

—¿Y ya está?—le preguntó al hulcán.

—Me han dicho que necesitan ingredientes, que los deberemos recoger nosotros.—dijo Sahrek.

—¿Cuál es el primero?

—Los restos carbonizados de la piedra del Dios Rosset.—dijo en tono jovial, aunque repetitivo.—Que se encuentran en mitad de la selva amazonas en lo más profundo de una cueva.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Jack a tenido que entregar su bastón, su ultimo recuerdo :(**

**Eso es muy muy triste y por eso sintió la necesidad de saber si tiene algún pariente vivo, por si le queda algo. Y veo normal que se lo pida a Jamie, porque él e Issy son en los que más confía. Ahora las brujas les va a mandar a por cosas que necesitan para su veneno contra Sombra y el primero es ese, los restos de la piedra del Dios Rosset.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo :DD**


	26. El Dios Rosset

En cuanto pudieron, salieron directos a la selva. Para esa ocasión, Tooth era la acompañante que les tocaba. Y como la piedra podía estar en cualquier parte decidieron poner en un mapa todas las cuevas que había en la jungla, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando supieron que eran más de 500 cuevas, y el sol se estaba poniendo lentamente para dar paso a la noche.

Sahrek, Issy y Tooth andaban por la selva. Volar no servía de mucho cuando había toda esta densidad de plantas y ya era casi de noche cuando solo habían visto 3 cuevas. La joven estaba sudando como un cerdo, su camiseta de tirantes estaba empapada de sudor sobre todo por la parte del escote y las axilas, sus piernas sudando y le hacía daño los muslos al andar ¡Allí el calor era asfixiante!

Pero sus compañeros parecían estar bien. Asique no dudó en ponerse pesada en preguntar si tenían calor. Tooth parecía no tenerlo, aun con todas esas plumas. Y Sahrek...

—Oye, hulcán.—dijo.—¿Tú no tienes calor?

—La raza hulcán podemos soportar las más bajas temperaturas como las más altas sin que apenas lo percibamos.—recitó, como si fuera una curiosidad.

—Me alegro por vosotros.—le contestó.—Pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Tienes calor?

La joven sonrió al ver como las aletas de la gran nariz de Sahrek se abrían de rabia ¡Rabia! ¡Valla! O eso le pareció ver, porque el hulcán le respondió como si tal cosa:

—No tengo, hembra humana.—dijo mientras seguía andando.

Issy se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza ¡Lo hacía a propósito! Había oído perfectamente ese tono de superioridad que intentó disimular muy bien. Además ¡Le había dicho Hembra Humana! ¡Con lo que odiaba que le dijese eso! De modo que el pequeño hulcán quería jugar ¿eh? Pues jugarían.

Era mitad de la noche y ya llevaban más de un centenar de cuevas exploradas. Sahrek y Tooth discutían sobre a qué cueva debían ir, Tooth dejándose llevar por la intuición y el hulcán por la lógica. Isolda estaba ya un poco harta, asique se fue un poco más lejos a sentarse en una roca.

Estaba tarareando una canción cuando de repente ¡Zas! Algo le dio en el cuello. Lo tocó y vió que era un dardo. En un acto reflejo, volvió donde estaban sus amigos a contarles lo que estaba pasando, pero su mundo cada vez estaba más y más borroso…

—Oieeee vosooootros.—dijo mareada.—Mmmmmean disparado enel cuello.

Y se desplomó en el suelo. El hulcán corrió a socorrerla y de repente ¡Zas! Otro dardo en el cuello. Tooth contempló horrorizada la escena.

—¡Chicos! ¡Levantaos!

Entonces, desde los matorrales empezaron a salir unos nativos con lanzas. Evidentemente, estos no podían ver a Tooth y por lo tanto, ni oírla ni tocarla. Cogieron a los dos desfallecidos, los ataron y se los llevaron bajo la atenta mirada del hada.

Los llevaron a una especie de poblado donde los ataron juntos mientras preparaban una pira funeraria. El hada no sabía que hacer ¡Nadie allí creía en ella, y entonces no podía tocar nada! Tenía que invocar a sus haditas, volvería pronto. Antes de que la luna alcanzase su punto máximo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una niñita pinchándole la cara fue lo que despertó a Sahrek. Miró aturdido a su alrededor y empezó recabar información:

Por lo que había escuchado, era un poblado Sinyuya, según su vista iban a quemarlos a modo de ofrenda para bendecir a un bebe y darle suerte de por vida. Cuando la luna alcanzase su punto máximo ellos morirían.

—Hembra humana.—dijo moviéndose para despertarla.—¡Hembra humana!

Issy volvió poco a poco en sí.

—Que…que…¿¡Que está pasando!?—gritó cuando se espabiló.

—Nos van a quemar vivos, mantén la calma, puedo con 4 humanos a la vez y saldremos. —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿¡Tranquila!? ¡Computadora, usa la lógica de la que tanto hablas y dime como lo haremos!—dijo a punto de llorar.

Sahrek sonrió para sí mismo.

—Yo los entretendré mientras tú coges armas. —dijo serio.—Si lo hacemos bien, estaremos fuera de peligro en menos de dos minutos.

La joven torció la boca. De repente dos hombres los cogieron de las piernas y los arrastraron hasta el centro de la pira. Fue entonces cuando Sahrek empezó a hablar.

—¡Sacushozi yuten mercioanaba! —gritó el hulcán.

Los indígenas se volvieron asombrados.

—Yetsezeque quetan vouy simpa.—dijo un salvaje con la voz ronca.

—¡Menori suré suncre!-gritó Sahrek.

—Menosa yuca, gerimba Rosset.—dijo un salvaje mientras se postraba.

Issy detectó la palabra Rosset y giró la cabeza.

—Sahrek ¿Qué han dicho?—preguntó.

—Calla, intento escuchar.—dijo él.

—¡Tú a mí no me mandas a que me calle! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

—Soy un Hulcán, ahora cállate.—dijo Sahrek ¿Furioso? Eso era imposible, dado que era un sentimiento.

—¡Y yo soy humana! ¡Así que no me mandes que me calle!

Entonces los salvajes empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿De qué se ríen?—preguntó Issy.

Sahrek resopló. Siempre explicaba las cosas muy alegremente y nunca resultaba nada cargante, pero esto lo dijo como de mala gana.

—De nosotros.—contestó.—Piensan que estamos casados y que discutimos.

La pelirroja sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la sola idea de estar casada con esa…computadora estirada.

—Nunca.—dijo con repulsión.

—Deberías dejar de pensar en mí y más en una manera de escapar.—Issy iba a protestar.—Rosset es su dios y dicen que nos va a quemar vivos con su lengua de fuego.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?—preguntó temerosa.

—Según el mapa, la siguiente cueva estaba al lado de un rio como ese, y por el tipo de suelo, deduzco que estamos encima de un jeiser que es la cueva.

Todo eso la dejó perpleja.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Mi raza es muchísimo más inteligente que la tuya, hembra humana.-dijo con lo que parecía orgullo.-Además estudié el terreno. Si quieres sobrevivir, lo lógico es que a la de tres des un salto a la izquierda.—dijo con aprensión mientras los salvajes danzaban y gritaban.

—¿¡Porque!?

—Confía en mí. Es lo lógico ¡Tres! Solo confía en mi ¡Dos!

—Pero…¿¡La confianza no es un sentimiento!?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó.—¡Es una ilusión! ¡Uno! ¡Ya!

Entonces dieron un salto milésimas antes de que un chorro de aire ardiendo saliera disparado desde el interior de la tierra. Sahrek empujó a Issy hasta allí dentro cuando terminó y cayeron a la oscuridad de la cueva.

Después de un buen golpe, cogieron unas piedras y cortaron las cuerdas mientras se metían en las entrañas de la cueva.

—Tenemos que buscar las piedras de Rosset.—dijo Issy.—¡Y que sepas que yo no pienso en ti!

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa ¿Que tal? Espero que bien. En este capitulo Tooth no ha podido hacer mucho, ya lo hará en el siguiente. Ha quedado bien claro que Isolda no le soporta (yo no sé como sería en su situación...) y aunque ella es bastante tolerante con todo el mundo, a él no le puede ni ver.**

**Ya no sé que más comentar jajajajaj, así que me despido con un beso y un gran abrazo :DDDDDD**


	27. La valentía de las hadas

Tooth había invocado a sus haditas de todo America del Sur para ayudarla. Cuando había reunido a un grupo bastante grande, voló al poblado. Estuvo buscando a sus amigos durante un rato, muy preocupada, y justo cuando se temía lo peor, escuchó hablar a los salvajes sobre lo del interior de la tierra, sobre que el matrimonio extraño había saltado a las garras del infierno atravesando la lengua de fuego.

Ella y su ejército de haditas vieron el geiser y cuando no estaba en acción, se metieron corriendo dentro de la tierra.

—Tranquilas chiquitinas.—le dijo a sus pequeña, que estaban tiritando de miedo.—No os va a pasar nada.—dijo mientras avanzaba no muy firmemente.

Dentro de la cueva estaba oscuro, pero aprovechando su vista de hadas, podían ver un poco mejor. Agudizaron en oído y volaron.

—Tened cuidado con las estalactitas, pequeñas.—dijo como si fuera una madre.

Entonces se pararon a observar, restos de piedra sueltos.

—Mmm, que extraño.—dijo.—Parece un derrumbamiento.

Siguieron avanzando y descubrieron que la caverna se estrechaba para más adelante, ver que las paredes estaban llenas de flechas. El hada asintió preocupada.

—Había trampas, Sahrek e Issy se han enfrentado a ellas.

Las haditas estaban atemorizadísimas y algunas al punto del colapso ¡Ellas eran unas dulces hadas que solo llevaban dientes y regalos! Tooth y sus pequeñas siguieron avanzando por la caverna hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Después de meditarlo mucho, fueron por el derecho y tras descubrir que se abría paso a un abismo y que no tenía salida, volvieron por el lado izquierdo. Entonces cada vez empezaron a oír más y más murmullo hasta que descubrieron que era agua y voces:

—¡Eso no es una excusa!—gritó una voz claramente femenina.

—¡Da un salto!—gritó una voz masculina, pero no sonaba angustiada como la femenina.

Tooth voló velozmente hasta donde ellos sonaban y descubrió que los dos estaban atrapados en un pozo que se llenaba de agua velozmente. Al verla, la pelirroja puso cara de alivio:

—¡Tooth! ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Toma esto!—dijo lanzándole un trozo de roca casi plana y pulida.

Tooth la cogió y la puso en el suelo. El pozo tenía como unos 5 metros de altura.

—¡Vamos, yo os ayudo a subir!—gritó el hada mientras cogía a Issy de las manos y miles de haditas la ayudaban a subir. Al parecer ella estaba subida en los hombros del hulcán.

No sin esfuerzo, consiguió sacar a la joven muchacha del pozo que se llenaba de agua cada vez más rápido. Cuando estuvo bien, se dirigió a Sahrek.

—¡Cógeme de las manos!—gritó.

El hulcán frunció su extraño ceño. Parece que en su cabeza hubiera un debate interior sobre si aceptar o no la ayuda, pero al final su lógica le hizo aceptar la ayuda del hada.

Cuando los dos estuvieron a salvo, pararon unos segundos a descansar, pues la caverna se estaba inundando.

—¿Qué os ha pasado?—preguntó Tooth.

—Aquí mi amigo la computadora, que tiene que hacerlo todo él y quiere ser el héroe.—dijo mientras respiraba muy fuerte.—Y me trata como si fuera tonta.

Sahrek respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

—Te he dicho, hembra humana, que estoy tan vivo como tú. Y lo hago yo todo porque tengo las capacidades para hacerlo y tú no eres apta para esta misión.—dijo en ese tono neutro, que no demostraba nada. —No eres tonta, tienes la capacidad de un humano medio, que por supuesto, es mucho menos que un hulcán.—Issy iba a contestar, pero él no le dejó.—Ahora, salgamos antes de que la cueva se inunde.

Tooth ayudo a la joven a levantarse y empezaron a correr y a volar alrededor de miles de haditas. Cuando llegaron al geiser, Sahrek puso la tabla en el chorro de aire caliente y esperó a que saliera.

De repente ¡Pum! El vapor salió disparado quemando la tabla. Increíblemente, Sahrek no pareció afectado, pero la tabla se había deshecho dejando ver una pequeña gema. Tooth no preguntó cómo sabía que pasaría eso, ya lo averiguaría después. Entonces allí, cogieron sus bolas blancas y se teletransportaron al polo norte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es tan odioso!—gritó Issy mientras se cogía de los pelos.

Mary la escuchaba atenta y Jack estaba jugando con Rory a _Mario Kart_. O por lo menos lo intentaba, porque cada vez que se emocionaba congelaba el mando.

—Pues cuando le conocí, no me pareció tan repelente.—comentó la chica mientras comía palomitas.

—¿¡Y sabes lo que pasó cuando le entregamos la piedra a las brujas!?—gritó encolerizada.

Rory ganó a Jack la carrera y el adolescente se enfurruñó.

—¡Te gané! ¡Siii!

—¡Cesarina dijo que le gustaba su pelo! ¡Su pelo!—gritó rabiosa, mientras aplastaba con sus manos el peluche de _Sherlock—_¡Pero si parece que se lo ha cortado alguien ciego, con esas patillas extrañas!

Jack y Rory empezaron a escuchar y Mary empezó a partirse el culo. Issy parecía una psicópata.

—Venga, habéis empezado con mal pie, seguro que en verdad no es tan malo…—dijo la japonesa mientras lanzaba palomitas a la boca de Rory.

—¡Pues lo es, lo es y mucho! ¡Es la mezcla de un ordenador, Sherlock Holmes, Sheldon Cooper y el Señor Spock!

Rory y Mary se rieron, pero Jack no entendió a lo que se refería. La pelirroja no intentaba ser graciosa, era puramente la verdad.

—Entonces ¿te vienes a mi casa a ''dormir''?—preguntó Mary.

Issy asintió. La segunda cosa que necesitaban para el veneno era una planta de España, e iban a ir con Sandy.

* * *

**Holaaaaa ¿Que tal? A mi me han parecido muy monas las haditas ayudando a Tooth. No se que comentar más, creo que está todo dicho. La ultima escena ha sido como una escena típica en la nueva vida de los hermanos Oswald xD**

**PD: Pienso realmente que si a Issy algun dia se le cruzaran los cables se volvería una verdadera psicopata, es muy inestable xD**


	28. Lo bello de las emociones

Issy siempre había pensado que España era un sitio donde hacía calor. Pero ella había tenido que ir en diciembre. Siempre había pensado que cuando viajara allí, sería para hacer turismo y hacerse fotos. Pero fue a recoger una planta. Y también pensó que sería fácil, pero resultó que una bestia gigante protegía la planta. Era más bien como un gato gigante.

Habían pasado a una puerta que los llevaba a ''La reserva''. La reserva estaba dentro de una especie de cúpula, invisible para ojos normales. La reserva, era de seres magicos. Había tres en España, según les había dado a entender Sandy por señales. Cientos de haditas de colores y luminosas revoloteaban alrededor de los tres visitantes.

Debajo de un sauce llorón, había un grupo de hadas de mediana estatura que danzaban en círculos. Issy las miró y se quedó embobada ¡Era tan perfecto ese baile…! Algo en su interior hacía que le atrayese más y cada vez más ese circulo de baile. La pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando cada vez y más hasta que…

—Hembra humana.—dijo una voz en la lejanía mientras sentía que alguíen le cogía del brazo y la alejaba de allí.—No debes acercarte a los círculos de las hadas, te atraparán y bailarás con ellas hasta la muerte.

Como si hubiera salido de una hipnosis, Issy sacudió la cabeza y se apartó del hulcán.

—Ya lo sabía.—dijo mientras se alejaba lo más posible.—Tampoco se debe comer nada.

Sandy sacudió la cabeza y siguió guiándoles hasta donde se encontraba la planta. Después de un buen rato, llegaron a un lugar apartado del bosque donde dormía un gran gato gigante. Entre sus zarpas, se encontraba la planta.

Sandy le sumió en un sueño mucho más profundo y Sahrek aprovechó para coger la planta. Cuando ya se alejaban silenciosamente, Issy pisó una rama y el gato gigante se despertó. Empezó a dar vueltas hasta que vió que tres ladrones se llevaban la planta que protegía y empezó a perseguirlos.

—¡Corred!—gritó la pelirroja.

Salieron corriendo de la reserva, mientras las hadas duendes, goblins y seres mágicos huían despavoridos ante la ira del gato gigante.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Sandy se estampó contra un árbol y se quedó inconsciente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sahrek coge a Sandy!

Salieron de la reserva como alma que lleva el diablo y empezaron a descender por los montes. Se dieron cuenta de que se habían dejado las bolas transportadoras en la reserva y que no podían volver por ahora, así que corrieron mucho más colina abajo.

—¡Tenemos que despistarle!—gritó sin aliento el hulcán.

—¡Allí se ve un pueblo!—gritó Issy cargando la planta.—¡El monstruo no irá a la civilización!

El gato gigante corría a grandes zarpazos. Para colmo de todo, empezó a llover.

—¡No podemos discutir ahora! ¡Tenemos que ir a un lago, el monstruo no se meterá en el agua!

—¡Pero es más seguro el pueblo! ¡Él nunca les ha molestado y no va a empezar hoy! ¡Y tenemos que esperar a que Sandy despierte para volver a por las bolas!—gritó la joven.—¡Admitelo, es lógico!

No pudo ver el rostro de Sahrek en la oscuridad, pero se lo imaginó muy resignado.

—¡Eso sería un acto de fe! ¡Tenemos que ceñirnos a la lógica!

—¡Confía en mi!

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos.

—¡Vallamos al pueblo, hay posibilidades!

Asique corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, intentando no ser devorados por el gato gigante, hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Seguía lloviendo a mares y se habían formado riadas en las carreteras. Resignados, se sentaron debajo de un techado a descansar.

El corazón de la muchacha latía velozmente de miedo y de cansancio; no se quería imaginar la agujetas que tendría al dia siguiente. En su hombro había una gran herida abierta de la que salía gran cantidad de sangre, se la había hecho corriendo montaña abajo.

Sahrek estaba exhausto. Miró al guardián para comprobar como estaba y seguía estable e inconsciente. Luego alzó la vista para mirar a la planta y se encontró con la herida de Issy.

—¡Humana!—gritó.—Tienes una gran herida.

Issy giró la cabeza y miró su herida de zarpa.

—Lo sé.—dijo sonriendo como pudo.

Rápidamente Sahrek se arrancó un trozo de uniforme y lo ató alrededor del hombro sin detenerse. Issy no podía creérselo.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó extrañada.

Sahrek estaba ceñudo y concentrado; respondió casi sin pestañear.

—Te estoy curando humana.—se sacó un bote de alguna parte.—Toma, bebe solo un sorbo.

Issy cogió el bote con su mano buena.

—¿Qué es?

—Belladonna.—respondió mientras apretaba el vendaje.—Una gota te relaja, cinco te ayudan a dormir y diez…

—Diez hacen que no despiertes jamás.—terminó de decir la pelirroja.

Sahrek asintió, seguramente aprobando lo que decía la humana.

—Parece que te lo sabes bien.—dijo mientras le echaba Belladonna en la herida.—¿Por qué?

Issy se mordió el labio, escocía. Después, tomó un sorbo.

—Norte me enseñó a preparar pociones básicas, y la Belladonna es muy efectiva. Solo hay que saber usarla, puede ser aliviante o un veneno mortal

Poco a poco notaba como sus músculos se iban relajando y que le dolía menos la herida. Sahrek asintió y volvió a pensar en la planta.

—¿Dónde está la planta?—preguntó como ¿nervioso?

Issy (un poco drogada) se metió las manos entre las tetas y sacó la planta. Su sujetador era un lugar seguro. Sahrek no se hubiera imaginado que estaría en un lugar así, pensó mientras la miraba extrañado.

La joven se la dio y Sahrek la guardó como en una capsula. El hulcán intentó reanimar a Sandy, pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando al hacer ese movimiento, Issy se dio cuenta de que el hulcán tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la nuca.

—Computadora ¿Qué tienes en la nuca?

Sahrek resopló por el apodo y volvió a sentarse firme contra la pared.

—Especifica.—dijo en ese tono neutro.

—Una cicatriz ¿Fue en un combate o…?

Sahrek miró a la humana a los ojos, tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, se dormiría dentro de pocos minutos.

—Me la hice cuando aún estaba en mis primeras fases de aprendizaje. No es de relevancia.—dijo mientras la miraba.

Issy se separó del hulcán un poco, estaban demasiado cerca y había notado como le examinaba los ojos.

—Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo.—contestó Issy.—Así que cuéntame.

El hulcán resopló, quien sabe por qué.

—Mi madre siempre ha sido objeto de que hablar en nuestra sociedad.—dijo en tono neutro. —Por cosas que no vienen al caso, ella y mi padre no siguieron las tradiciones. Antes de entrar en las fases en las que nos enseñan a suprimir los sentimientos, todo aquello me molestaba. Ya casi ni recuerdo como era algo ''molesto'' o ''desagradable''. —hizo una pausa.—Unos niños empezaron a hablar mal de mi familia y empezamos un combate cuando aún no estábamos preparados.—Issy se imaginó a dos niñitos peleando a puñetazos.—Yo sangré en el cuello y él en el ojo.

La joven asintió mientras notaba que se le cerraban los parpados.

—Entonces ¿tenéis sentimientos al nacer?

—Hasta que empezamos nuestro aprendizaje.—contestó Sahrek con ¿orgullo?—Entonces aprendemos y los dejamos atrás.

Issy se mordió el labio pensando si preguntar o si no, hasta que al final recogió el valor necesario.

—Y si no tenéis sentimientos.—preguntó mirándole.—¿No podéis… amar?

Sahrek miró la colorada cara de la chica. Relacionó esa consecuencia como que la humana estaba avergonzada, pero que su curiosidad era aún mayor.

—Nosotros no amamos. Solo los inferiores lo hacen.—dijo lo último a propósito para joder, pensó Issy.

—Y si no amáis ¿Cómo hacéis para…? Ya sabes… tener bebes y esas cosas.—después de haber preguntado eso miró al suelo. Ya está, ya lo había preguntado.

A Sahrek le habían enseñado que hablar de esas cosas era un tema tabú para las demás especies, pero no le importó darle detalles superficiales a la humana.

—Cada año los hulcán tenemos 7 días sagrados en los que los matrimonios se juntan para la descendencia.—dijo rápidamente.

Issy notó que él no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de eso y se rió en su mente ¡Si tenía sexualidad! ¡Pero solo 7 días de mierda al año! No necesitó más explicaciones, no quería saber más cosas.

—Sigue sin gustarme vuestro mundo, vosotros…—dijo con los parpados cerrados.—Vosotros…—la lengua le pesaba demasiado.—Suprimís parte de vosotros y…—no podía mantenerse así, asique sus fuerzas la abandonaron y su cabeza dejó de permanecer erguida, apoyándose en el hombre de Sahrek.—…si os sentís vacíos, no intentéis buscar algo con que llenarlo en la ciencia o en la lógica…lo que os falta, os lo habéis extirpado vosotros mismos.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida y empezar a roncar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Esas últimas palabras habían sido muy acertadas, se dijo Sahrek. Visto de esa manera, aquella muchacha llevaba razón. Pero si de verdad fuera así, sus antepasados, hijos del imperio perdido de la Atlantida no lo hubieran hecho. Por lo tanto, las deducciones de la humana estaban erróneas.

Aunque habían sido palabras inteligentes. Sobre todo para venir de labios humanos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya varias horas y el hulcán seguía impasible, sentado contra la pared. Entre sus cualidades, también estaba el oído, por ello Sahrek se había dado cuenta de una cosa.

—Guardián del Sueño ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estas despierto?

Sandy abrió los ojos y se puso a levitar. Sonriendo, formó en su cabeza imágenes de dos figuras siendo perseguidas por un gato gigante.

—¿Se me permite saber porque has mentido?

El guardián señaló a la joven, después al hulcán y al final formó una mano que decía con el pulgar arriba OK.

—Para que nos llevemos bien.—frunció el ceño sintiéndose utilizado.—Tus acciones son lógicas pero con malos resultados. Ella ha sido herida de gravedad y hemos perdido las bolas de teletransporte. —Sandy sonrió, y le enseñó una bola blanca. Una vez más, el hulcán se sintió utilizado y aquello no le gustó.—Pues he de decirte que no ha servido para nada, ella sigue sin ser compatible con esta misión. Y aunque esta noche ha demostrado ser inteligente, sigue actuando emocionalmente, sigue siendo rebelde, contestona y terca. Además de su juventud.

Sundy rió he hizo una flecha de arena señalando a Sahrek. Antes de que el hulcán contestara nada, la flecha le alzanzó y le durmió.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! Sandy en verdad es el más listo, aunque su jugada fué un poco arriesgada jajajajaj**

**Pero pienso que de verdad si sirvió para que se llevaran mejor (por lo menos por parte de Issy, que es la unica que puede odiar)**

**Había hecho esa escena para eso, para que conozcamos más la forma de vivir de los Hulcán y un poco más de Sahrek. Tambien ha salido las reservas de seres magicos que hay por el mundo y las hadas normales.**

**En el siuiente cap por fin Jack les acompaña, Issy echaba de menos salir con el de aventura xD**


	29. El Mercado de los Goblins

**Holaaa, bueno dos cosas. Para los que no lo sepais, los goblins son como una especie de duendes extraños y que dan mucho por culo jajajajja**

**Lo segundo es que ojalá fuese mia la idea del mercado, pero la idea es de la escritora Cristina Rosseti, que escribió el libro ''El mercado de los goblins''**

**Y el mercado a salido en muchas peliculas y libros, como por ejemplo en Hellboy XD**

* * *

—¿A dónde has dicho que vamos?—preguntó Issy desde el cuarto de baño.

—Al mercado de los goblins.—contestó Jack mientras revisaba el diario de la muchacha.

—¿Y eso donde está?

—En Constantinopla.

La muchacha terminó de ponerse el jersey y salió fuera.

—¿Has dicho Constantinopla? ¡Oye suelta eso, cotilla!—gritó mientras le quitaba el diario de las manos.

—¡Me encanta como hablas de mi!—dijo orgulloso.—Aunque tendrías que haber dicho que soy más sexy.

—Escribo lo que me da la gana.—dijo terminando de peinarse.

—Deberías escribir más sobre mi y menos sobre Sahrek. Le has dedicado tres paginas hablando sobre lo mucho que le odias, recalcando su pelo y su flequillo.

—Que me dejes.—respondió Issy, de mala leche.—¿Habías dicho Constantinopla? Creo que eso ya no existe...

—Pues allí vamos.

—¿No querrás decir Estambul?

—Oh…—dijo Jack mordiéndose el labio.—Es verdad, le cambiaron el nombre. Pero eso fué hace hace 70 años, fué hace tan poco tiempo...

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Volaron velozmente hasta Estambul. Allí hacia menos frío que en escocia. Issy nunca se había imaginado que aquella ciudad pudiese ser tan bella, era incluso más bella que aquella vez que fue a Venecia. Tenía que reconocerlo, le sorprendió mucho.

—Parece que te gusta Constantinopla.—dijo Jack descendiendo en la parte histórica de la ciudad.

—Es Estambul. Y si, me encanta. No me la imaginaba tan hermosa.

Cuando tocaron tierra Issy tomó un trago de su botella de agua.

—¿Dónde está el mercado?

El guardián se rascó la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Ah, pues perfecto.—se rio Issy con ironía.

—No te hagas la lista, va a venir Torv, ella sabe donde está.

Al final optaron por sentarse a esperar. Fue un alivio que Sahrek se tuviera que ir en aquella misión, no lo habrían soportado.

Poco después, llegó la espíritu, tan radiante y más morena que de costumbre.

—¡Isolda! ¡Cuánto tiempo!—dijo dándole un abrazo.—Ah, hola Jack.—dijo muy borde.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Te hechaba de menos.—se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.—¿Qué te pasa con Jack?

Torv frunció el ceño y alzó la barbilla.

—A mi no me pasa nada con el guardían.—dijo en voz alta.—Entre el guardían y yo no pasa nada.—cogió a la muchacha de la muñeca.—Vamonos.

Jack alzó la vista al cielo y exasperado siguió a las dos chicas. Empezaron a profundizr y profundiar más en la parte antigua y en la noche, hasta que al final, se metieron por una callejuela que no tenía salida, con una puerta al final, se dirigíeron a ella. Torv tocó tres veces y después de un rato, se abrió un pequeño orificio para hablar.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó una voz muy grave.

—Somos la espíritu del verano, el guardian del invierno y una humana.

El orificio se cerró y después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta.

—Entremos.—dijo Torv.

Había un pasillo iluminado por antorchas y al final otra puerta. Cruzaron rápidamente y cuando la abrieron…¡Aquello parecía una fiesta!

Había un gran mercado, pero había música, danzas y fiestas con un montón de criaturas que no eran goblins. Tambien habían, por supuesto tenderetes donde las criaturas vendían sus cosas.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente ingrediente?—le preguntó Torv a la chica.

—Pues dijeron que teníamos que ir con el Goblin Hteraj ¿Lo conoces?

Torv se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Si.—se mordió el labio.—¿Por qué él? ¿No ha podido ser otro cualquiera?

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Jack.

—Es el mayor tranficante mágico que jamás he conocido, normal que te hayan dicho que le preguntes a él si tiene un articulo. Os pedirá un alto precio.

Torv les guió a través del mercado goblin hasta un lugar más elevado. Unos guardias custodiaban la entrada a una especie de gran carpa.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó un guardia. Parecía un…un… una mezcla entre un troll y un duende.

—Yo soy el Guardián del Invierno, y deseo ver a Hteraj.—dijo Jack con aplomo.

—Hteraj no se encuentra disponible y…

—¡Diles que entren!—se oyó una voz desde dentro.

Los guardias se miraron y después se abrieron. Jack entró primero, después Torv y por ultimo Issy. Por dentro, la tienda se parecía mucho a la casa de Torv, pero en reducida. Al parecer, Hteraj era un goblin alto, con una gran nariz, dos grandes orejas caídas, muchas pecas y muy feo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?—preguntó mientras se acomodaba.

—Queremos conseguir el Anillo de Rodas.—dijo Issy.

—¿Para que queréis todos el Anillo de Rodas?—preguntó el Goblin.—Hoy ha venido otro comprador interesado.

—Eso a ti no te importa.—respondió Torv, de mala gana.

—¡Valla! ¿Qué te ocurre Torverano? ¿Por qué estás tan irascible?—el goblin miró a Jack.—¿Tienes tu algo que ver, guardián?

—¿Tienes el Anillo o no?—preguntó Torv.

Hteraj asintió.

—Pero debéis de pagar un alto precio.—dijo relamiéndose.—Deberéis darme el Bastón del Invierno.

—No lo tengo, se lo dí a las Brujas de Alzarus.—respondió Jack.

El Goblin intentó buscar otra cosa con la que intercambiar.

—¡Ya tengo otra cosa! Es muy preciado y dificil de encontrar entre los humanos en estos tiempos. Pero me lo tendrá que dar la pelirroja. Aproxímate.—dijo haciéndole un gesto. Issy avanzó no muy convencida hasta el goblin.

Hteraj se aceró a ella y le susurró algo al oído. La chica se apartó corriendo de él y le pegó una santa ostia en la cara.

—¿¡Pero a ti que cojones te pasa!? ¡No eres ni de mi especie! ¡Degenerado!—gritó encolerizada y volvió donde estaba con los brazos cruzados y echando chispas.

—¿Qué te ha pedido?—le preguntó Jack.

—Solo le he dicho que me dé su v…

—¡Que te calles! ¡Pídenos otra cosa!—gritó Issy, colorada de vergüenza.

Hteraj pensó en otra cosa.

—¿Podéis conseguir la lagrima de un Hulcán? Hace centurias que no comercializan las lagrimas Hulcán.

Jack miró a Issy.

—Pero, lo hulcán no lloran.—dijo el guardián.

—Por eso la quiero, es un objeto imposible.—dijo Hteraj.

Jack miró a Torv, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Solo alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

—Supongo que podemos dártelo.—dijo Issy.—Pero tendrás que esperar.

—Puedo esperar hasta que amanezca, después, le daré el anillo a otro comprador. El me a ofrecido algo de más valor.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Issy se quitó el jersey y se quedó en una ligera camisa de tirantas que usaba debajo de la ropa de invierno, porque tenía mucho escote . Pero le dio igual, el único de su especie era Jack, y é parecía no enterarse nunca de nada.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer llorar a un hulcán?—preguntó Torv.

—Nosotros conocemos a uno, podemos pedírselo.—dijo Jack, muy simpático.

Torv le miró, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Quién?

—Sahrek, le conocimos hace poco.—contestó Issy, sudando.

—Como Jack a dejado de hablarme de repente no he podido saberlo. Que pena.—dijo Torv, cabreada.—¿Verdad Jack?

—¿Qué te ocurre conmigo hoy?—preguntó el guardián.

—¿Qué que me ocurre? ¿¡Que que me ocurre!?—de repente, creó una bola de fuego y se la lanzó a Jack a la cara.—¡Derritete, espíritu arrogante!

Y salió de allí corriendo.

Issy ayudó a Jack a levantarse.

—Tu trae a Sahrek, yo voy a ver que le pasa a tu novia.—dicho esto, se fue corriendo.

—Pero ¡No es mi novia!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Torv estaba hecha una bola de fuego y lloraba amargamente. Issy se sentó lo más cerca que pudo, para no quemarse.

—¿Qué a ocurrido cariño?—preguntó Issy mientras se hacía un recogido.

Torv se limpió las lagrimas de fuego.

—Es Jack. Le odio.—dijo entre llantos.

—Bueno, pero eso es normal ¿no? Tu eres fuego y el es hielo. Os tenéis que repeler por naturaleza.

—Eso es lo malo. Puede que le odie... pero también le amo. Eres muy joven para entender el amor, Isolda, pero sabes que amas con toda tu alma a una persona cuando morirías por ella. Y créeme, yo lo haría por él. Pero Jack nunca va a corresponderme. No sabes que es amar a alguien que no te hace ni caso.

A la chica se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta. Ella nunca se había enamorado de esa manera. Issy intentó abrazarla, pero solo se quemó.

—Mira Torv, yo creo que le gustas. Lo que ocurre que él nunca… nunca a tratado con ninguna chica y por eso tiene miedo.—dijo comprensiva.

—¿Miedo? Le conozco desde hace 300 años, yo creo que ha tenido tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrase a mi.—dijo de mal humor.

Issy alzó la cabeza.

—Es verdad.—dijo. De pronto se puso de pie.—Pues no se que haces aquí sentada, ve con él y díselo.—la cogió de las manos y la levantó.—¡Venga!

Torv se levantó rápidamente y con paso decidido fue a buscar al chico, incendiando sin querer varios puestecillos. Cuando se lo encontró hablando con el hulcán fue más rápido.

—Jack, tenemos que hablar.—dijo furiosa.

—Dime.—sonrió el muchacho.

—Aquí no.

—Da igual ¿es muy importante?

Torv aguantó sus ganas de pegarle en la cara.

—Si, Jack ¿tu me quieres?—preguntó sin vacilar.

Jack abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que has oído, ahora respóndeme.—dijo, creando sin querer un circulo de fuego a su alrededor.

El calor que hacía allí es insoportable e Issy no podía aguantarlo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar en sujetador.

—Esto…bueno…Torv…emm…yo…

—Por que si me quieres ¿Por qué nunca me hablas? ¿Por qué haces como si yo no existiera?

—Torv, pero si…—Jack estaba congelando lo que había a su alrededor sin querer.

Issy fue a un puestecillo cercano, donde había una camisa que parecía muy fresca.

—¿Cuánto por la camisa?—le preguntó a la goblin.

—Mmmm, dame tus pendientes.—dijo la mujer goblin con ojos deseosos.

La chica se los quitó y se los entregó, a cambio la mujer le dio la camisa. Issy se la puso allí mismo, pero la mujer goblin la detuvo antes de marcharse:

—¡Espera! Toma esto, un regalo para la joven doncella.—dijo entregándole un melocotón.

La chica lo cogió. Parecía jugoso, se lo tomaría después. La camisa era como de un saco de patatas, pero al menos era fresca. Cuando volvió, la pareja estaba hablando… mas bien enfrentándose. Sahrek estaba apartado y viendo cosas de los puestos mientas mascullaba cosas como ''fascinante'' o ''interesante''

—¡Dimelo! ¡Jack es una pregunta sencilla!—dijo Torv mientras apretaba los puños.

Jack no sabia que hacer ni que responder, estaba demasiado nervioso y retrocedía hacia atrás. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—No.

Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón a la espíritu y empezó a llorar. Sus lagrimas no eran lagrimas comunes, eran lagrimas de fuego. Lagrimas de fuego que prendieron en un tenderte cercano y empezaron un incendio.

—¡Jack Frost ojala te murieses!—dicho esto, se fue de allí llorando y volando.

Rápidamente, Sahrek sacó su bote mágico y cogió las lagrimas. Issy fue corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Jack sabía que no debía haber mentido ¿había mentido? No lo sabía, pero no se le daban bien las situaciones de estrés. Vió como el hulcán recogía las lagrimas.

—¿Por qué las coges?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—He razonado que al goblin le interesarían más las lagrimas de fuego del espíritu del verano que las vulgares lagrimas de un hulcán.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Os imaginabais que Torv quisiera tanto a Jack? Y normal que ahora le odie, porque él a ella no le hace ni puto caso y eso le rompe el corazón. Y es que no pueden ni tocarse, es una tragedia.**

**¿Preguntas? Un beso a todooos :***


	30. Revelaciones

**Este capitulo me ha dado mucha tarea, porque justo cuando lo había terminado de pasar a limpio, se me borra el archivo de word y lo tuve que volver a escribir -.-''**

**Jajajajajq que lo disfruiteis**

* * *

Torv estaba llorando en un rincón del mercado, no quería provocar otro incendio. Issy se acercó a su lado.

—Torv, sabes perfectamente que él lo ha dicho porque estaba nervioso.—la intentó animar.

—Issy por favor, me gustaría que te fueras y me dejases en paz. No quiero que ahora nadie me hable si no quieres aumentar el calentamiento global ¿entendido?

Issy se apartó de ella un poco desconfiada.

—De acuerdo…—dijo dándole vueltas al melocotón.—Pues de dejaré sola.

Cuando volvió junto a Jack y Sahrek, los dos parecían tener una conversación interesante.

—¿Ya has llorado?—le preguntó al hulcán, de mal humor.

—Hemos decidido que darle la lagrima de tu amiga sería más conveniente. —dijo el hulcán enseñándole la lagrima de fuego.

—Ah vale. —contestó de mala manera mientras le daba vueltas a su melocotón.—La lagrimita esa ha salido cara.

Jack frunció el ceño, él no tenía la culpa de ponerse nervioso.

—¿De donde has sacado el melocotón, humana?—preguntó Sahrek, esa fue la primera vez que le oyeron mostrar curiosidad en la voz.

Issy le miró con odio.

—Me lo ha dado una goblin ¿vale? —dicho esto se lo acercó a la boca.

—¡No!—gritaron Jack y Sahrek al mismo tiempo. El hulcán le robó el melocotón y Jack lo congeló hasta acerlo trizas.

Issy se quedó estupefacta.

—¿¡Pero que os pasa hoy!?

—¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre comer comida de las hadas?—dijo Jack.

—Son goblins.

—Es la misma procedencia.—dijo Sahrek.—No puedes comer comida de las hadas o goblins, quedarás hechizada y encerrada en su mundo para siempre. Eso lo saben hasta los humanos,

Issy parpadeó.

—Pues gracias.—dijo dándose la vuelta.

Poco después entraron de nuevo en la carpa con el goblin.

—¿Habéis traído la lagrima hulcán?—preguntó mirando disimuladamente a Sahrek.

—No.—dijo Jack.—Te hemos traído esto.—dijo enseñándole la lagrima de fuego.

El goblin se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi otro comprador me va a dar Papel Temporal, eso es mucho mejor.—dijo sonriente.

''¿De donde habrá conseguido Papel Temporal? ¿Se lo abra robado al Señor del Tiempo?'' pensó Issy.

—Sabes que no, así que déjate de juegos y dame el anillo.—dijo Jack, un poco cabreado también.

De repente, otro goblin se acercó a Hteraj y le dijo algo al oído.

—Bien, de acuerdo.—dio dos palmadas y apareció un goblin con el anillo y una carta.—Podéis coger el anillo. Mi otro comprador desea darle esta carta al señor Jack Frost.—Sahrek le entregó la lagrima y se fué fuera.—Espero que os haya gustado la visita.

Jack e Issy salieron fuera, curiosos por la carta.

—Vamos a leerla.—dijo la chica.

Jack la abrió. Parecía preocupado.

''_Jack, no puedo decirte quien soy, pero créeme cuando te digo que debes confiar en mí. La chica que te esperó no va a hacerme caso, sé que por mucho que yo intente darle cartas, no va a reunirse con migo. Pero deberé intentarlo.''_

Los dos se miraron.

—¿Se refiere a mí?—preguntó Issy.

''_Todo esto lo hago para proteger al N.E.L.T y a toda la humanidad. Por eso yo voy a seguir intentando darle el frasco a la chica que te esperó. Puede que esta sea la última vez que sepas de mí. Tengo mucho miedo y no sé qué va a suceder. Jack, te quiero mucho y algún día entenderás esto, ni yo lo entiendo ahora… es muy complicado. Ya lo entenderás. Esto solo es una rancia carta de despedida, pues no puedo decirte mucho. Que la chica que te esperó intente seguir mis cartas, que intente verme. Intenta aclarar las cosas con Torv, dios santo, que tienes 300 años. Y cuidad bien de Sahrek. Proteged con vuestra vida a Mary.''_

oOoOoOOoOo

En el Polo Norte todos los guardianes leyeron la carta una y otra y otra vez. Nada de lo que ahí ponía tenía sentido. Estaba escrita con Papel Temporal, así que en la primera persona que pensaron fue en El Señor del Tiempo. Intentaron localizarle, pero no aparecía por ningún sitio. Issy recordó que en todas las cartas anónimas que ella había recibido salía algo o alguien llamado N.E.L.T ¿Qué sería aquello?

La única solución lógica es que el Señor del Tiempo había salido del armario por Jack, cosa que al guardián le puso orgulloso.

Después de una reunión de varias horas, Issy se quedó dormida y todos se fueron.

Jack sonrió enternecido y fue a llevarla a su casa. Pero entonces Tooth le detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Jack puso cara de interrogante y fue con Tooth, para que ella se lo explicara.

Sahrek estaba redactando unos informes para los hulcán cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha. Todos los guardianes se habían retirado, asique vio lógico que fuera el quien la despertara.

—Humana.—dijo dándole toquecitos en el hombro.—Hembra humana.

Issy se despertó.

—¿Qué quieres compu…me he dormido?—dijo desperezándose.

—Sí, durante nuestra sesión.—dicho esto, hizo ademán de irse, pero Issy le detuvo cogiéndole de la mano.

Sahrek se dio la vuelta extrañado. Solo una persona en su vida le había dado la mano después de muchos años, le resultaba extraño.

—Espera.—dijo la chica. —Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sahrek se sentó de nuevo y miró la humana, muy desconfiado. Issy le soltó la mano y respiró hondo. Estaba más que acostumbrada a discutir con él, pero no a hablar como personas normales. Asique habló muy forzadamente.

—Comp… Sahrek.—se corrigió.—Me gustaría que dejásemos de discutir.

El hulcán alzó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo, analizándola.

—Eres tú la que se molesta con migo. Yo no estoy contigo nada molesto, me sería imposible sentir molestia, pero opino que tu presencia no es la mejor para este tipo de misiones.

Issy respiró y contó hasta tres para relajarse.

—Eso… está muy bien. —dijo intentando morderse la lengua.—Yo lo hago lo mejor que puedo y los guardianes confían en mí. Asique tu deberías respetarme también.

Sahrek la miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Tu lógica es correcta. Eso haré a partir de ahora, humana.—empezó otra vez a levantarse e Issy le cogió de nuevo de la mano para bajarle.

—¡Espera! ¿Tanta prisa tienes? —Sahrek se sentó, pero no respondió.—Entonces ¿Me llamarás de una vez por mi nombre? ¿Isolda?

—No, hembra humana.—respondió Sahrek totalmente desapasionado.—Yo te llamo por tu rango.

Issy empezó a cabrearse otra vez e intentó no apretar de rabia la mano del hulcán, que todavía daba. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: Sahrek consideraba a los humanos una especie inferior. Por eso no la llamaba por su nombre y por eso a todos le había hecho el saludo de los hulcán menos a ella y a Mary.

Ese saludo significaba como ''Veo tu presencia y te respeto''. Pero aquel cabronazo no lo había hecho.

—Espera ¿Aun te consideras superior a mí?—preguntó con rabia. Issy le empezó a apretar la mano con fuerza, sin darse cuenta.

—Yo no siento. Soy superior a ti.

Issy se levantó de la silla mientras daba un grito.

—¡Aaaarg!—se dio la vuelta y vio la sorprendida cara de Sahrek.—Pero ¿¡Porque tienes que ser así!? ¡Eres tan… estirado! ¡No, estirado no, gilipollas!

Jack y Tooth estaban escondidos en una cámara secreta y veían lo que pasaba a través de los ojos de un cuadro. El guardián no sabía que diantres hacían espiándoles y Tooth solo le dijo que mirara.

—¡Tan flemático! ¡Tan impersonal!

Sahrek no entendía porque la humana se cabreaba de esa manera ¿No había sido cortés en todo momento? Le habían educado para decir siempre la verdad, porque había que enfrentarse a todo. Y todo lo que decía la humana no era del todo cierto.

—Humana.—dijo mientras se levantaba.—Espero que no estés demasiado descontenta. De ahora en adelante te respetaré más, pero no voy a dejar de llamarte humana. Deberías estar… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, orgullosa de lo que eres. Los humanos habéis avanzado mucho. Pienso que deberías verlo desde mi punto de vista. No somos de la misma especie, solo tenemos rasgos parecidos. Tu consideras inferior a un perro, que es lo mismo.

—¿¡Me estás llamado perro!?

Sahrek notó que iba por mal camino.

—Eres muchísimo más inteligente y agradable a la vista que un perro.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, e Issy corrió para ponerse delante suya y cortarle el paso.

—Entonces ¿amigos?—le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

El hulcán había oído hablar sobre ese gesto. Los humanos lo utilizaban como saludo, despedida o como en esta ocasión, señal del cierre de un pacto. Extendió su mano y se la dio a la joven.

—De acuerdo.—dijo él en un susurro, como si no estuviera del todo convencido.

Los dos se quedaron mirando mientras se la daban, hasta que Issy (avergonzada por no darse cuenta) rompió el silencio:

—Ser amigos implica sentimientos ¿lo sabías? —preguntó mientras sonreía, solo para molestarle.

Sahrek dejó de darle la mano, frunciendo el ceño; le resultaba extraño todo aquello. Asique evitó a la joven y se fue de la sala. Issy se quedó allí parada, orgullosa de si misma por haberle dejado sin palabras, pero hasta ella misma se le estaba poniendo cara de tonta. No dejaba de darle vueltas a una pregunta:

''¿Qué habrá querido decir con '_Agradable a la vista_'?''

**OOOOOOOO**

Jack miró a Tooth un poco extrañado. El hada no había dejado de emocionarse por la escena y de soltar grititos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?-preguntó el guardián.

Tooth estaba sonriente mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-Porque… bueno… puede que cuando he ido a ver si estaba el Señor del Tiempo… mirara dentro de la Burbuja de la Existencia…-dijo mientras daba saltitos.

-¿Esa burbuja que te enseña el futuro el pasado sin necesidad de viajar? ¿Esa que está totalmente prohibido mirar a todo ser viviente?-preguntó curioso y divertido.

-¡Esa misma!-gritó Tooth mientras daba saltitos.

-¿Y que viste?-dijo muy muy curioso.

-Cosas. Sabía que debían hacer las paces.

-Pero…

-¡Contentate con eso por ahora!

* * *

**Bueno ¿que tal? Si, lo sé, muchas incognitas xD**

**Podeis mandarme todo lo que creais que pueder ser todo esto, que o quien es N.E.L.T quien escribe las cartas (que parece ser alguien cercano pero que sabe más que ellos)**

**No sé que comentar más, espero que os haya gustado, besooos :****


	31. Navidad

La navidad cada vez se acercaba más y más. Quedaban ya solo diez días y cuanto antes recogieran los ingredientes, mejor.

Los días siguientes fueron donde Mina a sacar una gota de sangre de vampiro, recogieron la piel de un dragón dorado en miniatura, fueron al templo del sol a coger el diamante de la corona de la estatua, viajaron a Atenas y fueron a la montaña secreta que conducía al Olimpo y arriba (donde había ruinas) cogieron el serrín del trono de Zeus, abrieron la caja de Pandora un instante solo para coger una pelusa que había en su interior… y muchas más misiones que tuvieron que hacer.

Issy adoraba las veces en las que Jack les acompañaba, porque parecía que eran los viejos tiempos y aquello era maravilloso. Pero sobre todo, a Issy le encantaba la compañía de Jack para no tener que soportar a Sahrek. Cuando estaba con Bunny, el prefería mantenerse alejado de sus discusiones, cuando estaba con Tooth, el hada solo quería que hiciesen las paces, cuando estaba con Sandy, el guardián siempre les dormía cuando su discusión se acaloraba, como Norte estaba preparando la navidad aún no habían viajado con él. Pero cuando estaba con Jack, él siempre la protegía si veía que ella estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia. Aunque había que admitir que habían disminuido.

Como resultado de un primer trimestre en el que habían prevalecido la lucha contra el mal, Issy suspendió todas las asignaturas. Avergonzada, llegó a su casa y se esperó el fin del mundo. Pero fue muchísimo peor.

Sus padres no dejaron de gritarle durante horas y horas, le prohibieron salir en tres meses, le quitaron internet, el teléfono, el mp3, la televisión…etc

Y en resumen, todo lo que la entretenía, porque iba a pasar todas las vacaciones estudiando en casa... supuestamente.

Issy por supuesto, aguantó el chaparrón con orgullo y no se le escapó ninguna lagrima. Estaba más pendiente de otras cosas como destruir al Rey Pesadilla, cositas pequeñas. Y si había sido casi fusilada por mercenarios, ahora no iba a llorar por suspender todas las asignaturas.

Sus padres no podían creerlo ¡Incluso gimnasia! Y es que cuando estas todas las noches despierta, en alguna hora tienes que recuperar el algo de sueño y ¿Qué mejor lugar que las colchonetas de un gimnasio?

Sahrek casi siempre se quedaba con Mary a hablar. Al parecer, la joven le resultaba interesante, porque quería averiguar porque había nacido con el don (o maldición, si lo miras con los efectos secundarios de pasar desapercibida) de ver a los seres mágicos.

Después de horas y horas en su cuarto durmiendo, sus padres salieron con Rory a comprar cosas de última hora. Era nochebuena, y se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta en la casa, como todos los años. Pero la castigada Issy se quedó en su cuarto.

Un rato después, alguien tocó la puerta. Issy bajó aburrida las escaleras y la abrió: era un paquete. Miró a todos los lados para ver si veía a alguien, pero no había nadie.

En el paquete ponía: para Isolda.

La muchacha subió corriendo a su cuarto y abrió el paquete. Era un vestido. Un vestido rojo pasión. Deslumbrada, se lo puso: era estrecho hasta la cintura, donde se agradaba un poco más. Era más o menos del estilo sirena. Después, tenía unas mangas cortas y abullonadas. Parecía de los típicos vestidos clásicos que se ponían las cantantes de los años de sus abuelos cuando cantaban en navidad. Venía con unos zapatos de tacón.

Maravillada por lo bien que le sentaba, buscó de quien provenía. Entonces encontró una carta.

_''Querida Isolda:_

_A todos los guardianes les regalo algo el dia de navidad, y tu ya formas parte. Pontelo en la ocasión acertada._

_Firmado St Nicolas''_

—Que detalle por parte de Norte acordarse de mi.—susurró Issy.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, subió a su cuarto a esperar a Jack. Era una ocasión especial, ya que hacía 8 años justos desde la primera vez que se vieron. Se arregló para la fiesta de navidad de su familia y se escapó un momento para ver a Jack al tejado.

—Issy, estas muy guapa.—dijo mientras descendía.

—Gracias Chico de Hielo.—respondió la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El guardian la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al tejado, donde se sentaron.

—Hace ya 8 años de aquello…—dijo Issy mientras se calentaba las manos ¡Menos mal que no estaba nevando tanto como aquella tarde!

—Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos, Issy, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.—le agradeció Jack mientras jugaba con un copo de nieve.

—No coquetear con el enemigo, eso habríais echo.—se rió la joven.

Jack la miró y pensó como siempre, que parecía más madura. A veces.

—Si quieres podemos ir ya con Norte, ahora mismo está por Hungría.—dijo el guardián.

—¡Perfecto, porque me estoy aburriendo!—gritó Rory mientras subía.—¿¡Nos vamos ya!?

Issy se rió como un cerdo mientras bajaba por las escaleras a coger los abrigos. Jack y Rory se quedaron solos.

—Creo que mi hermana te quiere.—dijo el niño.

Jack frunció el ceño extrañado.

—No, te aseguro que a mí no me quiere.—dijo mientras empezaba a reírse.

—¡Pero si siempres estais juntos! Y sé que cuando no está durmiendo no deja de pensar en ti.

—¿Y tu eso como lo sabes?

—Porque, porque…—Rory no sabía cómo contestarle.—Porque tiene la misma expresión que Ron cuando mira a Hermione.

—¿Y cómo sabes que está pensando en mí? ¿Eh?—preguntó mientras creaba una bola de nieve.

—Porque aún conserva los dibujos e historia que se inventaba de pequeña. Además, si no es de ti ¿De quién va a ser?

Justo en ese momento, Issy subió con los abrigos y Jack aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Pelirroja ¿estás enamorada de mi?—preguntó en broma.

Isolda alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Si Jack.—resopló y fue hasta Rory para ponerle el abrigo.—Te amo, eres mi sol y mi luna.—ayudó a su hermanito a ponerle el abrigo mientras este se reía por el discurso de su hermana.—Las estrellas de mi firmamento.—dijo aburrida mientras se ponía su propio abrigo.

Jack empezó a reírse por la ironía de su amiga.

—Rory ¿estás preparado?—le preguntó el guardián muy emocionado.

—¡Preparadísimo!

Lentamente despegaron en la nube con rumbo para Hungría. Mientras estaban en el aire, Jack le dijo a los hermanos que en fin de año, Norte celebraría una fiesta e Issy vió la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse su vestido nuevo.

oOoOooOoOoo

Las vacaciones se sucedieron lentas, e Issy tuvo que estudiar un montón durante todas las fiestas. Esos días, solo tuvo que salir 3 noches, en las que se llevó bastante mejor con Sahrek. Norte estaba durmiendo todo el día y Jack dando por culo con las nevadas y las olas de frío.

Por fin llegó nochevieja.

Issy se recogió el pelo, se pintó y fue a la fiesta con sus padres en casa de su tio. Muchos dijeron que iba demasiado guapa. Jack fue a buscarla y ambos quedaron impresionados.

—Valla, Jack…-dijo la chica al verle. Estaba peinado por una vez.—Estas extraño.

El guardián se rió.

—Pues tu pareces la de la película _Pretty Woman_.

Issy supo que eso no se le había podido ocurrir solo.

—Te lo ha dicho Rory ¿no?

El niño salió de su escondite riéndose.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara.

Issy le dio un golpe en el hombro a Jack.

—Estáis los dos tontos.—se rio.

—Pero a ti te encanta que sea así.—dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

—¡Creidoooooooooo!—gritó Issy.

—Vámonos antes de que nos arranquemos los pelos.—dicho esto, los tres se teletransportaron al polo norte con la bola blanca.

* * *

**Buenaaaaas ¿Que tal? Este capitulo quería poner un poco de las consecuencias de vivir esa doble vida, como por ejemplo suspender todas las asignaturas por no tener tiempo xD**

**Y la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de lo de _Pretty Woman_, me he dado cuenta ahora mismo y lo he puesto en el ultimo momento (si habeis visto la pelicula sabreis a lo que me refiero con el vestido)**

**Y nada más que comentar, un beso :***


	32. La fiesta

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no pude :/**

**Bueno, he subido una imagen nueva, en el que se ve a Issy mirando hacia Jack XD (Lo que me ha costado encontrar un dibujo que se pareciera a mi imaginación)**

* * *

La fiesta de fin de año era una de las cosas más impresionantes que los dos hermanos habían visto. Había elfos, yetis, haditas de los dientes, hadas normales, una familia faunos con sus hijos, unas setas gigantes con vida, ninfas y dríades, enanos y muchas más especies que no conocían.

Norte vestía de dorado y parecía jovial mientras danzaba con una Enana Roja un baile muy animado. Se parecía a los escoceses que muy bien Issy se sabía y que por supuesto iba a bailar.

—¡Jack, esto es impresionante!

Candelabros voladores iluminaban la sala y al fondo había una mesa llena de rica comida. Jack sonrió y le tendió la mano a la joven:

—¿Quiere bailar con migo, _my lady_?

Issy le cogió la mano y sin mediar palabra le empujó a la pista de baile, donde junto a todos se pusieron a bailar en círculos.

Rory negó con la cabeza ¡Le habían dejado solo! Se fue a una parte donde había sillas y una chica morena.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Rory!—dijo el niño.

La chica le miró suspicaz.

—¿Eres el hermano de Issy?

—Por desgracia.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo me llamo Torverano.

—¿Y porque no bailas?—preguntó interesado.

—Porque no estoy de humor.

En ese momento llegó Mary, vestida totalmente de negro pero con un vestido bonito.

—¡Pequeñajo! Hola Torv ¿Qué haceis?

—Ella no está de humor.—contestó Rory.

—Llévatelo antes de que se ponga pesado.—dijo de mala manera.

Mary se llevó a Rory de la malo ¿Qué le ocurriría a la espíritu? ¿Seguiría enfadada con Jack?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Estaba tan cansada! ¡Llevaba horas bailando en la pista de baile, y ya hacía tiempo que había tirado sus tacones y habían desaparecido! Había bailado con los más extraños personajes y había que decir que los faunos eran los mejores bailando. No recordaba habérselo pasado mejor… en mucho tiempo.

Issy se retiró para descansar de la alocada noche en una silla alejada. Jack estaba bailando con una ninfa un poco mayor que él y la humana se rió al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Rory estaba hablando con los hijos de los invitados, sobretodo con una niña hada.

—He podido observar que os divierte mucho el baile.—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Issy se exaltó y luego miró a Sahrek. Vestía igual que siempre, solo que esta vez, todo negro. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—El baile es genial cuando se siente la música… que pena que un estirado como tu no pueda disfrutarlo.—dijo mientras se metía un panecillo en la boca ¡Estaba delicioso!

Sahrek se sentó a su lado y se puso como a observar acechante a la gente que bailaba.

—Los niños hulcán bailan. El baile clásico humano ayuda a la concentración y a la precisión, y eso ayuda a las mentes en aprendizaje. No lo usamos como actividad lúdica.—dijo mientras acechaba con la mirada.—Pero no se parece en nada a lo que has hecho en la pista de baile.

Issy casi se atraganta y le miró extrañada…estaría…¿bromeando?

—¿Y qué he hecho?—preguntó Issy en broma mientras se inclinaba para oírle mejor.

Sahrek asintió.

—Bailar como si te estuvieran dando espasmos.—dijo en voz alta.

La pelirroja no pudo aguantar primero una sonrisa y después un ataque de risa ¡¿Lo habría hecho a propósito?! ¡Sahrek estaba siendo gracioso! Aunque se estuviera metiendo con su forma de bailar.

—¿Y qué bailas tú?—le preguntó divertida.

—Otras cosas.—entonces se levantó y se fue a dentro.—Vuelvo a la biblioteca.

Issy estuvo sonriendo un buen rato después de irse el hulcán, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como si sus mejillas sonrieran en contra de su voluntad. Entonces, llegó Tooth, que sus plumas brillaban con intensidad.

—¿Qué haces con esa cara de boba?—le dijo mientras la levantaba.—¡Pronto llegaran los americanos!

Issy y el hada se pusieron a bailar, mientras la chica razonaba que los americanos eran Jamie, Sophie y sus amigos. Estuvieron bailando unas horas hasta que de repente, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Era una canción extraña… como si fuera una música decadente, bonita, pero como si tuviera un significado más profundo. Debía de ser música de hadas, pensó Issy.

Todos los invitados empezaron a vitorear y a buscarse una pareja. Issy se despidió de Tooth mientras buscaba a Jack con la mirada. Pero cuando le encontró, Tooth le estaba pidiendo que bailara con él. Cuando el hada vió a la chica, le enseñó la lengua.

Issy se rió y le hizo un corte de manga.

De repente, Issy notó que alguien le tocaba en la espalda se dio la vuelta.

—¿Me permites bailar con tigo, humana?—dijo Sahrek, galante extendiéndole una mano.

Issy se quedó paralizada ¿Sahrek? ¿Pidiéndole bailar? Bueno, de todas formas con alguien tenía que bailar el hulcán, y casi todos tenían pareja. Sahrek estaba serio y aun esperaba una respuesta, y por alguna razón, Issy estaba muy nerviosa.

—Cla-claro…—dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Como pareja fueron al centro de la pista mientras la música seguía sonando lentamente. Parecía ser que ya lo había hecho otras veces, porque el hulcán parecía muy bien en qué posición ponerse.

—Yo nunca he bailado en pareja. Solo lo he visto en películas.—dijo Issy mientras se retorcía el vestido de los nervios. Estaba muy angustiada.

—Es muy fácil, humana.—dijo Sahrek en un tono llevadero.—Tu mano izquierda ponla en mi hombro izquierdo. —dijo lentamente e Issy la puso dócilmente. Estaba bastante nerviosa y respiraba con dificultad, pues nunca había bailado con un hombre.—Muy bien. Ahora dame tu mano derecha.—Issy hizo lo que dijo.

Sahrek sonrió y le cogió la mano con delicadeza.

—No mires hacia abajo.—le dijo mientras le alzaba la barbilla.—Tiene que haber contacto visual.

Issy se resignó y tuvo que mirarle a los ojos, rebelando así su cara colorada. Entonces, Sahrek la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí. Issy se perturbó demasiado ¿¡Porque estaba tan nerviosa!? ¡Solo le estaba cogiendo de la cintura! Y entonces, suavemente, empezaron a bailar.

En la otra parte de la pista de baile, Tooth bailaba con un Jack muy torpe. Pero el hadita no dejaba de mirar a Issy.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Me contarás algún dia lo que viste en la Burbuja de la Existencia? ¿La que te da a ver el futuro y el pasado?—le preguntó Jack mientras luchaba por no pisarla.

Tooth se mordió el labio inferior.

—No hará falta, lo verás tu mismo.

Jack sonrió divertido.

—Por favorrrrr.

—No.

—¡Porfiiiiiii!

—¡No!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Una vuelta, otra vuelta… Issy ya había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que llevaban. Estaba a una distancia no muy decente de su acompañante y seguía respirando entrecortadamente. Sentía la mano de él en la cadera y eso aun la ponía más nerviosa. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le encantaban sus extraños ojos morados. Aunque bien mirado, ahora se daba cuenta de que le encantaban sus extraños ojos morados. Le miró otra vez a la cara y habló:

—¿Cuan…cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó.

—No sé contar en años humanos.—le respondió.—Pero era un niño la última vez que los guardianes lucharon contra Sombra.

Issy asintió mientras le miraba a los ojos y sonreía sin quererlo, como una boba.

''Muy bien Isolda Oswald ¿Qué estás haciendo?'' pensó ''¡Pero mírale! ¡Tiene un peinado extraño, tiene la nariz grande, es estirado y estúpido, parece una computadora, tiene los ojos violeta y habla como un robot! ¡Deja de sonreír!'' se recriminó a sí misma.

Sahrek la hizo girar, su cara parecía ser la misma de siempre. Por una vez en su vida, Issy se lo imaginó sonriendo… y en su mente, estaba guapo.

``Recuerda que para él, esto no significa nada. No puede, simplemente no puede.´´

La humana se acercó más al hulcán. Sahrek no pareció notarlo y seguía bailando. Cada vez se estaban acercando más y más…

Fueron parando lentamente mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos, hasta que se quedaron totalmente inmóviles y la música pasó a otra canción. Pero ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos. Issy estaba nerviosa y Sahrek (como siempre) seguía con un semblante serio. Pero eso no impidió que Issy siguiera acercándose sin querer a él y…

—¡¿Qué pasa cabrona?!—dijo la voz de Mary mientras saltaba a la espalda de su amiga.

La pelirroja gritó de miedo y volvió al mundo real.

—¡Dios mío Mary, me has dado un susto de muerte!—miró a Sahrek, pero él ya no estaba.

—¡Que guapa estas zorrona!—gritó Mary.—¿Qué hacíais?

Issy se ruborizó.

—Bailando.—susurró.

—¿¡Cómo!?—se rió Mary.—¿Tu y ese? Pero ¿no os odiabais a muerte?

Issy frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Eso creía yo.—dijo pasmada.

Mary frunció el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga que parecía tan fumada?

—Bueno, pues baja ya de chupilandia ¿Conoces a esa guapa rubia?—dijo señalando a Sophie.

Issy sacudió la cabeza y volvió al mundo real.

—Sí, es Sophie, la hermana de mi entrenador.

—¡Pues preséntamela! ¡Vamos!—dijo mientras la empujaba.

oOoOoOoOooooOOOoO

—Y entonces Iron Man cogió dos copas mientras hablaba con Loki.—gritaba Rory mientras le contaba la película de _Los Vengadores_ a un montón de seres mágicos.—Entonces Loki se cabreó y ¡Pum! Tiró a Tony…

La pelirroja se había sentado al lado de su hermano y Tooth aprovechó que Rory estaba contando una escena de lucha para ir al lado de su amiga.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces como si buscases a alguien con la mirada.—señaló el hada.

Issy se sonrojó ¿Lo estaba buscando inconscientemente?

—No, solo estoy cansada.—dijo apenada.

Tooth notó que estaba abstraída.

—Otra como Torv. Deberíais marcharos ya, en Escocia son las 7 de la mañana y pronto se despertaran.

Issy seguía muy pensativa. Sahrek había dejado que se acercara… ¿Significaba que él también quería besarla? ¿O tal vez no se había dado cuenta?

—Rory, nos vamos.

—¡Deja que se quede!—dijo una niña hada.—¡Loki va a ser capturado!

—Lo siento preciosa.—le dio la mano a su hermano y le echó un ultimo vistazo a la pista de baile, buscando a Jack, pero no estaba.

—Feliz navidad Isolda.—le deseó Tooth.

—Y prospero año nuevo.—terminó la pelirroja antes de tirar una bola al suelo y marcharse.

* * *

**No voy a decir nada, que cada uno piense lo que quiera jijijijijiji**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo :D**


	33. Los 5 meses

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para nuestros amigos. Poco a poco, febrero fue ganando a Enero y después llegó Marzo. Cada vez quedaban menos cosas en la lista y la compenetración fue aumentando.

Si bien Issy se olvidó de lo que sintió en la fiesta, las discusiones volvieron a ser omnipresentes en las misiones y el hulcán estaba muy irritable. Sahrek parecía acostumbrarse al trato con humanos e intentaba no corregir sus errores todo el rato. Sobre todo con esas fiestas tan estúpidas como San Valentín y el Día de los Inocentes.

Los ataques de Sombra cada vez eran más seguidos y siempre lo hacía por terceras personas, como Dellocq. Pero siempre estaban allí ellos para impedirlos, y hacían la doble tarea, las misiones recolectoras con las de detener a Sombra.

Como llegó la primavera, Jack no tenía que trabajar, asique iba en casi todas las misiones con ellos. Algunas veces les acompañaba Jamie o Mary, pero Issy no dejó que fuera su hermano nunca.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

—¡No Jack! ¡Tengo miedo!—gritó la pelirroja mientras sostenía el espejo.

Jack le heló al cíclope su feo ojo y bajó corriendo.

—¡Venga ya! ¡No hay tiempo!—dijo dándole la mano a su amiga y mirándola a los ojos. Confiaba en ella.—¡Confío en ti!

Issy agarró muy fuerte la mano del muchacho y después se deslizó por el tobogán subterraneo.

—¡Aaaaaah!—gritaba de miedo. No tenía miedo a caerse, tenía miedo de los bichos que había por el camino.

El tobogán se terminó y la muchacha cayó al mar. Estubo unos segundos en el agua, hasta que unas manos la sacaron del agua y la pusieron en una nube. Issy no dejaba de toser.

—¿Tienes el espejo?—le preguntó Sahrek mientras observaba como tosía.

—¡Estoy muy bien, gracias!—contestó irónicamente.

—No se me dan bien las ironías humanas ¿Tienes el espejo sí o no?—preguntó de nuevo.

—¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!—dijo malhumorada, y pensó ''Y como me cabrees más te lo estrello en el cabeza''

Issy sacó de su escote el pequeño espejo de mano y se lo dio al hulcán. Estaba empapada y había mucho oleaje. De repente, Jack vino volando.

—¡Hay que irse, hay que irse!—gritaba.

Entonces, vieron que un gran cíclope gigante se acercaba furioso.

—¡Jack! ¿¡Que has hecho!?

—¡Vamonos!—gritó mientras tiraba de la nube con los vientos del norte.

Volaron rápidamente sobre el mar dejando atrás las islas tropicales y descendieron cuando tocaron tierra de nuevo, Jack estaba cansadísimo. La pelirroja descendió de la nube y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

Nunca llegaría a quererle de la misma manera que Torv, pero de algo si estaba segura, daría su vida si el la necesitase. Era algo extraño que nunca había sentido por alguien. Pero no era de esa clase de amor, ella no tenía ganas de besarle todo el tiempo.

—¿Estas bien Chico de Hielo?—le preguntó mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda.

—Si, estoy bien.—decía mientras hiperventilaba.—Pero tu no deberías tocarme estando así de mojada. Solo… solo necesito descansar.

Issy se alejó un poco de él, no quería coger un resfriado. Sahrek llegó al lado de la chica y se dirigió a ella:

—Te pasaré un poco de mi energía calorífica. Los hulcán podemos hacerlo, te daré el 50% de mi energía vital.—dijo mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos en los mofletes de la chica.

Issy se apartó extrañada.

—No.—el hulcán puso cara de interrogante.—Es que yo…

—¿No confías en mi?

Issy se mordió la lengua.

—No confío mucho en las habilidades hulcán. No tengo punto de referencia.—Sahrek alzó la ceja.—Lo siento.

—Si me eligieron como embajador no es por gusto, humana. Yo era el mejor para la misión.—dijo claramente molesto.—Además, yo tampoco confío en tus habilidades como humana y tengo que soportar estar a tu lado.

Dicho esto volvió a la nube.

Jack se quedó mirando la enfurecida cara de Issy. La chica se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Te lo aseguro.—se puso de pie. La chica pudo ver como unas pequeñas heriditas cicatrizaban velozmente. Jack le dio una mano a su amiga.—Sahrek parecía molesto.

—Que le den.

—Como quieras guapísima.—dicho esto se la llevó volando a la nube.—Pero si está molesto, tiene sentimientos.

A Issy le pareció extraño lo que le había dicho. Guapisima. Algo estaría tramando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin llegó Mayo y con él, el cumpleaños de Issy. Todos los guardianes se habían enterado y todos sus conocidos (de ese otro mundo) le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa. Jack le vendó los ojos y la llevó al Polo Norte. Cuando los abrió ¡no podía creerlo! Todos le tenían un regalo:

Jamie y su hermana Sophie le regalaron una nueva colonia, Mary le regaló un vestido azul que vieron dos semanas antes, Tooth un diente suyo que guardaba un gran recuerdo, Norte le regaló un reno que estaría allí pero que ella debía cuidarlo, Sandy le dio una bola de cristal que contenía arena de los sueños, Bunny le regaló un conejo que solo ella podía entender y Jack… su querido guardián le regaló una nevada en pleno verano, luchando contra las leyes de la naturaleza (aunque Issy se preguntó si eso servía para algo). Torverano le regaló un rayo de sol en una urna.

—Oh chicos…—dijo mientras lloraba de alegría.—De verdad…no sé qué decir…os quiero mucho, de verdad. No sé cómo agradecéroslo.—dijo apretándole la mano a Jack.

—Puedes acordarte de mi cumpleaños.—dijo Sophie mientras se reía. —Es en Julio, tenedlo presente todos.—dijo mirando en especial a Mary.

Issy echó en falta la presencia de Sahrek, pero esperó a que se fueran todos a comer para llevarse a Tooth a un rincón.

—¿Dónde está Sahrek?

Tooth puso cara de impresionada y luego de rabia.

—Ese hijo de una caries…—maldijo.—Está en la biblioteca.

Issy empezó a sentir un poco de rabia. Si hubiera estado enfermo, hubiera sido normal. Recordó que él estaba como resentido con ella desde lo del cíclope.

—¿Y que hace allí? ¿No le habéis dicho que era mi cumple?—preguntó un poco más cabreada.

—Si. Dijo que ya le habíamos informado debidamente durante una semana y nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

—¿Ni siquiera un felicidades?

—No le interesará, sino estaría aquí.

Issy asintió y volvió a la fiesta. Aunque con una extraña y profunda pena en su corazón, como un quemazón.

La fiesta trascurrió con normalidad y al final, Jack acompañó a la cumpleañera a su casa. El conejo, se llamaba Tardis, un nombre puesto por la dueña en honor a Rory.

—Me preguntó para que servirá el polvo de los sueños y el recuerdo que me ha dado Tooth. —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Jack sonrió, pero se le veía un poco triste.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—le preguntó la chica.

—No es nada, solo que… ya eres más grande que yo.—dijo con dolor.

Issy se levó las manos a la boca. El tiempo. El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente para todos menos para los guardianes y Jack seguiría teniendo 16 años para toda la eternidad, mientras que todos los humanos que conocía, se marchitaban y morían poco a poco. Jamie le dijo una vez, la primera vez que se vieron, que no dejara que Jack la viera envejecer.

—Bueno… solo un día. Aun eres un poco más alto que yo.—se rió la joven.

Pero Jack seguía con la mirada baja y con lágrimas heladas en los ojos. Issy no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un abrazo. Entonces, los dos se pusieron a llorar.

—Isolda Oswald… ahora siento de verdad no haber pasado todo ese tiempo contigo. Te dejé tirada con 8 años y ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ya estas cada vez más cerca del mundo de los adultos y entonces crecerás, te enamoraras, te casarás y tendrás miles de bebes. Y ya no te acordarás de mí, porque serás feliz y yo solo seré una historia que les contarás a tu hijos que…

Pero Issy le cayó.

—No Jack. Aun soy joven ¡No pienso tener hijos tan joven dios mio! Ni tampoco casarme. No estoy ni enamorada…—dijo con cara de asco.—Por ahora, solo tenemos que preocuparnos de Sombra y de la gran guerra mundial. Todo lo demás da igual. Y tú seguirás viniendo a mi ventana todas las noches o de lo contrario, le digo a Torv que te dé un buen beso en los labios ¿De acuerdo? Con lengua incluida.

Jack se rió.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces entró su madre con una rosa roja en la mano.

—¡Valla! ¿Quién te ha regalado todas estas cosas? —le preguntó mientras cogía al conejo.

—¡Déjale, déjale!—gritó mientras se levantaba.—¿Y esa rosa?

''Tu madre huele a pis de perro'' dijo Tardis.

—Me la he encontrado en la entrada.—dijo mirándola.—Pone que es para ti.

Cuando se fue, Issy se la enseñó a Jack.

—¡Guau! ¡Nunca me habían regalado una rosa!

—¿Qué es lo que pone?

—Pone: ''Para Isolda Oswald con todo mi respeto''

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Nunca había tenido un admirador secreto!

* * *

**Holaaaaaa. Este capitulo está lleno de irnoía. Ya lo pillareis xD**

**Y han pasado 5 meses desde el anterior capitulo, así que es un salto temporal muy importante. Ha pasado más tiempo en este capitulo que en todo lo que llevo de historia junta xD**

**Creo que Issy y Jack se dan mucho la mano. Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera hubiera pensado que se quieren o algo XDDD pero no.**

**Bueno, ya no tengo más que comentar, un abrazo :D**


	34. Sirenas

A final de curso, a Issy no le quedaron todas las asignaturas, pero si las suficientes como para no ir de vacaciones con sus padres y quedarse en casa de su tía. Tampoco es que se fuera a morir por no ir a Estados Unidos… OTRA VEZ.

Había estado allí docenas de veces, sobre todo con las estúpidas sirenas. Y hablando de sirenas…

Las brujas le dieron lo último para su poción: cuerdas vocales de sirena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Días después, Jack, Issy y Sahrek viajaron a las islas griegas:

—Espero que ninguna sirena os atraiga.—dijo la chica, mientras se ponía crema solar encima de la nube.

No había vuelto a hablar con el hulcán (que no fuera para ayudar en una misión) desde su cumpleaños y de eso hacía ya 3 meses. Notaba que le dolía su ausencia, pero hacia como si no le importara cada vez que el hulcán pasaba de ella. Actuaba tan bien que se engañó a si misma.

—La sirenas suelen estar por las corrientes de agua caliente.—dijo Sahrek con tono de profesor.—Lo más lógico es poner una trampa.

—Puedo congelarlas.—dijo Jack saltando.

—¿No es un poco cruel?—dijo Issy.

—Todo es por el bien de la humanidad.—dijo Jack.

La nube bajó hasta una corriente de agua caliente y esperaron. Como cebo, pusieron a Sahrek en medio del mar con una barca. Las sirenas se sentirían atraídas por su presencia, le cantarían y le ahogarían. Pero antes de que sucediera eso, Issy y Jack irían a su rescate.

Mientras dejaban al hulcán en la barca, Jack e Issy se subieron a la nube y esperaron.

—Oye ¿tú crees que Sahrek se sentirá atraído por el canto de las sirenas?

—No lo sé.—dijo Jack mientras miraba al cielo y se mordía las uñas.

—No tiene sentimientos. O por lo menos dice que nos los tiene, yo creo que si.

—No lo sé.

—Solo se siente atraído por una mujer hulcán 7 dias al año ¡Y no es la época!

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que no va a sucumbir a nada.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de pasar de mí?!

—¡Es que no dejas de hablar de Sahrek!

—¡Yo nunca hablo sobre él!

Jack empezó a reírse.

—¿¡Que nunca hablas sobre él!? ¡Isolda! ¡Antes hablabas mal sobre él! ¡Decías cosas a sus espaldas y me parecía divertido como te volvías loca! ¡Pero ahora todo es ''Has visto como me ha mirado''?! ¡''¿Tu piensas que alguna vez se quitará esa ropa?''! ¡''Tiene una nariz grande, pero en verdad no es tan feo''!—gritó imitándola.—¡Estás obsesionada con él!

Issy frunció el ceño.

—No lo estoy.—dijo enfurruñada.

—Intenté ayudarte poniéndole celoso, pero no sirvió de nada. Ese tío no tiene sentimientos, asúmelo y deja de obsesionarte.

Entonces empezaron a escuchar unos dulces cantos. Las sirenas se estaban acercando. La nube descendió lentamente y pudieron ver como las sirenas cantaban zalameras acercandose al hulcán. Pero Sahrek remaba haciéndoles caso omiso, con el rostro impenetrable.

Entonces Jack le hizo señas al hulcán para que se parara.

—¡Mirad chicas! ¡Un hulcán!—dijo una sirena con el pelo rubio.

—Yo nunca he disfrutado de un hulcán.—dijo otra, negra y con los ojos azules.

—¡Chicas por favor! ¡El hulcán es mío!—dijo una pelirroja.

Cada vez se estaban uniendo más y más sirenas y Sahrek ni siquiera sonreía. Entonces el guardián se lanzó en picado y congeló a la primera que vió, Issy se lanzó después con una red.

—¡Vamos, rápido!—gritó Sahrek.

Los tres se montaron en la barca mientras cogían la red y envolvían a la sirena congelada. Tras el primer susto inicial, las sirenas movían el bote furiosas para hacerles volcar. Jack sacó rápidamente una bola de teletransporte, pero con el movimiento se cayó al suelo sin decir ningún lugar.

—¡Maldición! —gritó.

—¡Hay otra más!—gritó el hulcán.—¡En mi bolsa!

Entonces una sirena cogió la mochila de Sahrek.

—¡Pues ahora es nuestra! ¡Jajajaja!

Entonces se sumergió en las profundidades con ella.

Mientras tanto, las otras sirenas seguían intentando volcar la barca. De repente, el bote se volcó haciendo que sus ocupantes cayeran al agua. Pero Jack no cayó, sino que cuando la tocó el agua del mar la convirtió en hielo.

—¡Dios mio!—Issy notó que la cogían de los pies y la empujaban hacia el fondo.

De repente, todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y la presión iba a aumentando. Los pulmones dejaron de funcionarle y soltó todo el aire.

Segundos más tarde cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Sahrek vió como arrastraban a Issy hasta el fondo y como le cogían también de los pies a él. Los hulcán podían aguantar grandes cantidades de tiempo sin respirar, pero no los humanos. Se dejó arrastrar hacia el fondo hasta que cogió fuerza suficiente como para agarrar un trozo de roca y pegarle a una sirena con él en la cabeza. Esto la dejo aturdida, pero su compañera empezó a arañarle todo el cuerpo. Sahrek le pegó con la misma roca en la cabeza y le soltaron. Nado rápidamente unos metros para defender a Issy. Se acercó, estaba inconsciente y casi no tenía pulso.

Una sirena le atacó por detrás y empezó a morderle los brazos con sus dientes afilados y endemoniados. Sahrek empezó a pegarle puñetazos, la cogió del cuello y la lanzó contra las rocas. Otras sirenas le rajaron el pecho con espadas y la sangre empezó a llenar el ambiente.

Eso atrajo a un par de tiburones que había por allí.

Nadie los vió llegar, pero en cuanto notaron que se acercaban, las sirenas salieron pitando. Sahrek estaba muy malherido y buceó como pudo hasta Issy. La cogió y nadó hacia arriba.

En cuanto salió a la superficie, cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Jack estaba congelando a las sirenas que intentaba volcar de nuevo el bote, ya había unas cuantas congeladas.

—¡Vamos tráela!—gritó Jack.

El hulcán nadó a duras penas hasta el bote, entonces el guardián cogió a la muchacha y después le ayudo a subir.

—¿¡Que hacemos que hacemos!?

El hulcán tosía y se desangraba.

—Tienes que sacar el agua de sus pulmones si quieres tener una minina posibilidad de que sobreviva.—dijo mientras gemía dolorido.

—¿¡Como!?

—Hazle un boca a boca.—tosió Sahrek. Jack miró a Issy consternado.—¡Rápido!

—¡Pero mi aliento es gélido! ¡Le congelaré los pulmones!

Sahrek estaba muy mareado y perdía el conocimiento poco a poco, pero se arrastró hasta donde ella, le tapó la nariz, le abrió la boca con la otra mano y le insufló aire. Después le dio golpes en el pecho. Luego le volvió a hacer un boca a boca.

Entonces la chica empezó a toser agua.

—¡Issy!—gritó Jack.

Sahrek se tumbó en la barca y perdió el conocimiento.

La pelirroja tosía agua a borbotones.

—¡Oh Jack! ¡Creía que iba a morir!—dijo mientras se abrazaban.

Luego vió la barca manchada de sangre y el cuerpo de Sahrek llenó de heridas.

—¡Dios mio!—dijo echándose encima de él.—¿¡Sahrek!?—le resultó difícil encontrar su corazón, no estaba en el mismo sitio de los humanos, y cuando lo hizo, no tenía casi pulso.

—¡Hay que llevarlo a tierra!—gritó Jack.

Dicho esto, invocó a los vientos del norte y llevaron la nube a una playa. Cuando llegaron, arrastraron el cuerpo.

—Tenemos que quitarle el uniforme.—dijo Jack.

Issy enrojeció.

—¿Qué?

—Solo la parte de arriba, las heridas de las piernas no son las graves.

Issy le puso una hoja en la cabeza a modo de almohada y le desgarró la camiseta. Una gran zarpa le cruzaba el pecho y de ahí le emanaba la sangre.

—Hay que desinfectar.—dijo la chica.—Y creo que también coser.—dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Ehhh…Issy…—dijo Jack.

La chica se dio la vuelta y vió a un grupo de personas bajitas con ropa extraña y una especie de espadas. Eran hobbits salvajes, de los que no creían en la magia. Rápidamente, la chica se aclaró la voz, fue una suerte haberse puesto la lámina multilenguaje.

—Por favor, necesitamos ayuda médica.—dijo la chica.—Mi amigo está muy malherido y las heridas son graves.

Uno de ellos, al parecer el jefe se acercó a los dos forasteros.

—Sois bienvenidos, nuestro curandero coserá esas heridas, pero no puedo prometer que no le dolerá.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Cuando consigan darle las cuerdas a las brujas, la poción estará terminada ¿Que ocurrirá despues? Jajajajajaja un abrazo a todos, y muchas gracias por leer :D**


	35. Irene Adler

**Mizzy Frost: Jajajajajaj me alegra que te hayas hecho fan de la pareja, la verdad es que pensé que sería divertido una situación así. Y si, Jack es un descuidado, a perdido a Torv por no saber aclarar nada, pero espero que este capitulo ayude en algo ;D**

* * *

Les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y cogieron a Sahrek de las manos y las piernas. Despues se fueron trotando de allí. Issy les siguió como pudo, con Jack volando a sus espalda. Los hobbits libres no creían en la magia, tan solo sabían que existían los humanos y más hobbits. Pero eso Isolda no lo sabía.

Cuando cinco minutos después llegaron a la aldea hecha con simples casas de barro y piedras. Todas menos una, que estaba hecha con madera, que es a la que llevaron a Sahrek. No dejaron entrar a la chica.

—El mog-hur habla con los espíritus. No puedes entrar cuando está curando. Es sagrado.—le dio a entender uno de los hombres hobbits, vestido con ropa primitiva.—Mog-hur está curando con ayuda de espíritus. No se entra.

—¿Cuándo podré entrar?

—Cuando el mog-hur te lo ordene. Por cierto ¿como te llamas?

Isolda recordó que no debía decirle su verdadero nombre a ningun ser magico, ni comer su comida, ni participar en sus bailes. Miró a Jack desconcertada ¿Que hacía? Decidió mentir.

—Irene... Adler.—dijo recordando a ''La mujer'' que salía en Sherlock Holmes.

Jack frunció el ceño ¿Porque les daba un nombre falso?

Y dicho esto, el hobbit se fue.

Issy se quedó con Jack sentada en la hierba. El chico había escondido el bloque de hielo en una nube y nadie podría rastrearla. Al parecer, la imagen de mujeres semidesnudas, perturbaba mucho al chaval, y todo el rato miraba hacia el suelo. La pelirroja se reía, supuso que Jack nunca había… pasado la noche con nadie. Tampoco le preguntó sobre ello.

—¿Porque le has dado a ese Hobbit un nombre falso?—preguntó Jack.

—Habeis hecho que me vuelva a leer todos los cuentos de mi infancia, no se debe comer comida, ni bailar con ellos, pero tampoco darles tu verdadero nombre. He hecho bien.—dijo orgullosa.

Jack empezó a reirse.

—¡Jjajajajajaj! ¡Eso solo funciona con algunos seres magicos!

—¿Y los Hobbits no lo son?—preguntó recordando _El Señor de los Anillos_. Era de fantasía, por lo tanto le gustaba.

—¡Que va! Y menos los hobbits libres, como estos. Los hobbits libres no creen en la magia, por eso se les llama _Hobbits Libres_.

A media mañana, llegó una jovencita hobbit llegó a su lado y les dió comida. ''Irene'' charló un poco con ella y averiguó que tenía (según como ella decía) 16 solsticios y que estaba casada con el Athran (que era como una especie de jefe)

—¡Pero si aun eres muy joven!—dijo exaltada. Estos hobbits no se parecían a los de los libros de Tolkien.

—Bueno, tú también tienes un marido.—dijo refiriéndose a Sahrek.

Issy se atragantó.

—¿Sahrek? ¡No por dios!—dijo muy nerviosa.

—Si no es tu marido ¿Qué hacíais solos?

—Eso ¿Qué hacíais solos?—preguntó Jack con malicia.

Issy le pegó un codazo.

—Solo somos amigos, estábamos…mmm…pescando. Y vinieron los tiburones. Tuvimos suerte.

Sique, la hobbit, asintió.

Issy y Jack estubieron durante toda la mañana hablando. Como no tenían ratos de soledad desde hacía mucho tiempo, la joven aprovechó para hablar sobre un tema que al chico le incomodaba.

—Jack.—dijo despacio.—Dime la verdad, a mi no puedes mentirme, ¿Quieres a Torv?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y heló el tronco.

—¡Issy! ¡Estoy harto de que me preguntes eso!

—Pero Jack, hace meses que no os veis y sé que tu tambien estás sufriendo. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido ¡Asique no intentes mentirme!

Se acercó una hobbit sustada.

—Irene ¿estas bien?

Issy giró la cabeza.

—Si jajajaja, solo ensayaba para una obra de teatro.—dijo sonriente. La hobbit no sabía muy bien a que se refería, pero lo dejó estar, cosas de humanos.

**—**Issy, dejemoslo.

La joven se sintió defraudada. Jack tenía que hacer algo.

—Jack, si no le dices lo que sientes pronto, la perderás para siempre.—dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—Algo me dice que ese consejo también debería seguirlo una ''hembra humana'' que conozco.—dijo desanimado.

Jack reflexionó. Tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Lo haría. Por Torverano. Isolda decidió no contestarle, no quería empezar una discursión.

OoOoOoOooOoOoO

Siguieron pasando las horas, lentas e inexorablemente. Se había formado un circulito alrededor de Issy, y todos la asaltaban a pregunta.

Un niño pequeño no dejaba de preguntarle el porqué de su color de pelo.

—Yo he visto en las playas, personas blanca con el pelo amarillo ¡Pero nunca naranja! ¡Es muy divertido! —todos se rieron, incluso Jack.—Eso debe de ser de tanto tomar tanta zanahoria.

Enseñaron a la muchacha a cazar con una onda (o por lo menos lo intentaron) y le contaron historias de su civilización.

Por fin cayó la noche, y las hogueras se encendieron y los niños volvieron a sus casas. Volvieron a quedar solos Jack e Issy.

—¿Estas preocupada por él? —le preguntó Jack.

—Sí. Llevo pensando todo el día en lo que puede pasarle.

—¿Ves como estás obsesionada?—se rió Jack.—Tooth tenía razón. Ahora la creo.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Issy alerta.

—Nada nada…—dijo para chincharla.

—¡Dimelo!

De repente, salió un hombre muy viejo y canoso de la choza. Carraspeó.

—Hola…mmm…Irene. Tu compañero vivirá y su herida cicatrizará con el tiempo, pero ahora debe descansar. Pasa a verle.

Issy asintió y justo cuando iba a entrar, el mog-hur le detuvo con el brazo.

—Forastera…—dijo, mirando al horizonte… no, al horizonte no, a Jack.—¿A muerto recientemente alguien cercano?

—No que yo sepa.—dijo la chica mirando a Jack.

El mog-hur frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

—De modo que le ves.—dijo a la chica, refiriéndose a Jack.

—¿El que?

—Hay una tercera presencia aquí con nosotros… lo veo difuminadamente, y te he oído hablar con él.

—¿Me ve?—preguntó Jack.

—Y te oigo.—dijo el mog-hur.

Se hizo el silencio. ''Valla, así que es verdad que el Mog-hur puede comunicarse con los espiritus. Creía que solo era un engañabobos.''

—¿Puedo entrar a ver a Sahrek mientras vosotros os presentáis?

El mog-hur asintió.

—También he decidido no contar el hecho de que sabes que tu compañero no es humano. Sois un extraño grupo de forasteros.

Issy le sonrió confortada ¡Valla con el mog-hur!

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa! Al parecer Jack va a decirle lo que siente a Torv... ya sea amor o amistad. Porque no hay que darlo todo por hecho, a lo mejor no la quiere. Y lo mismo pasa con Issy.**

** Yo puse desde que se conocieron pequeñas pistas: que le dedicara tres paginas de su diario, por ejemplo. Y en TODOS los capitulos EN TODOS ella sale hablando sobre él. Siempre mal, pero sale hablando. Por eso Jack dice que está obsesionada xD**

**Yo creo que ni ella sabe lo que ocurre dentro de esa cabeza loca xD, pero aunque ella le quiera, Sahrek no tiene sentimientos, así que...**

**Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado los hobbits libres, no olvideis los reviews, un beso a todos :DDD**


	36. En el ultimo momento

**Mizzy Frost: Me alegro de que te agrade Torv, temía que porque estubiera enamorada de Jack, a la gente le cayera mal xD (paranoyas mias) Ay, y me hace tanta ilusión que te guste :3 **

**Un beso!**

* * *

El Mog-hur le dijo que estaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, ''descansando'', como paralizado.

Entró en la tienda. Dentro, había un fuego encendido, varias mantas y un puchero burbujeante. En una de las mantas, estaba Sahrek dormido.

Issy se arrodilló a su lado y le contempló. Su cara estaba llena de pequeñas heriditas. La chica alzó la manta que le tapaba y vió la herida cosida y con un bálsamo.

—Qué asco.—farfulló.

Al parecer, le habían desnudado completamente y le habían tapado a partir del ombligo. Interesante. Así que Sahrek era como un humano en algunas cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior y le cogió las dos a decirle las gracias, ahora que descansaba y que le oía y no le interrumpía todo el tiempo:

—Espero que estés despierto computadora. Solo quería decirte que… gracias por salvarme la vida ¿Sabes? Y no solo hoy, sino en todas las misiones. Como aquella vez en Siracusa cuando el vendedor resultó ser un impostor y tuvimos que salir de allí pitando con la manta voladora… —se rió.—O como aquella vez a lo Indiana Jones cuando nos perseguía la roca gigante y Sandy nos quería dormir.—se volvió a reir.—Y aunque te odio y me sigues cayendo mal, al final ¡Hemos sobrevivido! Asi que algo hemos hecho bien ¿no?—se rió para sí misma.—Y pienso… que una persona tan valiente y generosa como tú, tiene que tener un corazón. Porque cuando le diste aquella comida y aquella agua a aquellos niños afganistanos, pusiste la excusa que ''era logico'' cuando lo que querías esconder era que se te había roto el alma al verlos así. Tienes que tener corazón, Sahrek de los Hulcán.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que unos lagrimones se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Le dio un beso en la mano que sostenía.

—Tienes que sentir algo, no pueder ser que seas insensible.—se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Issy supuso que estaba dormido porque no le había interrumpido, pero nunca volvería a decirle nada así. Si lo había oído pues bien y si no, una pena. De repente Sahrek se irguió.

—¡Joder!—gritó mientras saltaba.—¿¡Quieres matarme del susto!? Me cago en mi puta pena…¿¡Pero tu no estabas dormido!?

—No. Como siempre, tus deducciones son erróneas.

—¿Y porque no has hablado?

—Quería saber tus verdaderos pensamientos. Y como siempre, tus deducciones son erróneas. No estoy lleno de amor, eso sería biológicamente imposible.

—Callate.—masculló.

—Pero no es cierto humana, no tengo sentimientos, tus deducciones son erróneas.

—¡Aaaaarg! ¡Cállate y vete a tomar por culo!

Sus oídos parecían que le pitaban y que había mucho ruido por todas partes, salió de la cabaña roja como un tomate. No es que le hubiera dicho nada, pero le daba verguenza.

—Valla, que…¿tu que palabras usaría, Tuvb?—dijo Jack apoyado en la pared de la cabaña.

El mog-hur respondió.

—Enternecedor.—dijo mientras se reía.

—¡Sois unos cotillas! ¡Y no es enternecedor! ¡Solo le daba las gracias!—gritó poniéndose colorada.

—Hay algunas partes verdaderamente preciosas.—dijo Jack.

Issy retrocedió acalorada.

—Bue-bueno… Sahrek va a tener que reponerse varios días ¿no? Llévame volando a casa…

—¿No vas a despedirte de él?

—¡He dicho que me lleves a casa!-gritó encolerizada.

Jack le he dijo al mog-hur que volvería luego y después, despegó con Issy en la espada.

**OOOOOOOO**

Issy pasó la siguiente semana en casa de su tía sin salir por las noches con Jack. No veía a sus amigos tanto tiempo desde aquella gran pelea con Jack después de Drácula. Desde hace meses. Aprovechó esa semana para estudiar y salir con sus amigos.

Se había distanciado demasiado de ellos, y muchos pensaban que se había vuelto lesbiana y que había empezado a salir con Mary. Issy se rió mucho y lo negó.

—Te echaba de menos, Rose.—le dijo a su amiga.

—Y yo, Isolda.—le respondió mientras masticaba su hamburguesa.

—Me alegra de que por fin hayas empezado a salir con David, es un buen chico, aunque siempre pensé que era un poco larguirucho.

—Es perfecto, alocado y divertido, ¿Cómo te fueron las notas?

—Me quedaron 6.—contestó un poco avergonzada.

Volvió a retomar sus amistades de siempre y durante unos días, dejó de preocuparse por el mundo. Sabía que era un poco convenida, que solo estaba con ellos cuando no estaba con Jack. Eso de ir con su amigo imaginario, le robó mucha vida real.

Poco a poco, empezó a ser la misma Isolda de antes, a reirse y a no obsesionarse tanto. Era liberador estar de nuevo en la vida donde lo maximo malo que podía pasarte, era que la pillaran con el ordenador a altas horas de la madrugada.

Por eso, cuando Jack volvió a recogerla una semana despues, se sintió un poco mal. El estilo de vida que antes le aburría, ahora le parecía perfecto. La chica podía decir con certeza, que se sabía el camino al polo norte como la palma de su mano. Jack parecía muy serio y estaba poco hablador. Le avisó de que Sahrek iba a estar allí.

En el Polo Norte, había una reunión.

—Esto es la poción por la que hemos trabajado tanto tiempo.—dijo Norte, enseñando un líquido malva.—Y después de mucho tiempo hemos meditado que solo hay una forma viable de que Sombra lo ingiera. Y es que caiga en una trampa.

De repente, todas las cabezas de los guardianes se giraron hasta Issy.

—Issy, cariño.—dijo Tooth.—Necesitamos que te dejes atrapar por Sombra, que te lleve a su guarida y que le eches el líquido en la bebida.

De repente Sahrek se giró a Norte:

—No podeis hacer eso, no es lógico.—dijo totalmente calmado.

—¡Si es lógico, hulcán, Sombra la secuestrará siendo ella el miembro más débil!—dijo Bunny.

—Ella corre el riesgo de morir.—contestó, en el mismo tono de siempre. A Issy le resultaba fascinante como podía mantener ese tono a pesar de la conversación que estuviera teniendo.

—Joder, si es necesario, claro que lo haré .—dijo Issy de una vez.

—No hace falta decir palabrotas, Isolda.—dijo Norte, sonriente.

—Ups, lo siento. Pero si me voy, me llevaré una bola de hielo y un bengala magica por si acaso. Si él me quita la bola, tiraré la bengala cuando haya tomado la poción.

—¿Mañana entonces?—dijo Bunny.—He oído que un grupo de Palestinos liderados por Dellocq planea lanzar una bomba a Francia.

—¿Estarás preparada Issy? Es una misión muy arriesgada. Puede que no sobrevivas.—dijo Norte, un poco preocupado.

—Si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de millones de personas, es un buen pacto.—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Es una decisión muy madura, Isolda.—dijo Norte mientras se sentaba.—Despídete de tu familia.

Issy se levantó y volvió a su casa, Jack no había hablado en todo el tiempo. Tal vez estaba pensando en como hablar con Torv.

En Escocia, Issy se despidió de Rose, de sus amigos, por si acaso. No tenía planeado estar en el reino de las pesadillas más de una noche.

OoOoOoOOoOoOo

—...ya sé que a ti te gusta Loki, (algo que nunca he entendido) que te parece muy guapo (creo que estas loca, hermana) pero pienso que su hermano Thor es mucho más fuerte. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre todos, elegiría a Superman.—dijo, evidentemente Rory.

Issy lloraba en silencio. Echaba de menos a su hermano.

—Si podemos dejar de hablar de _Marvel_ por un instante, me gustaría que cuidaras de Tardis cuando vuelvas.—dijo acariciando el conejo.

''Tu hermano huele a zanahoria, por eso le muerdo''dijo el conejo.

—Le caigo mal a tu conejo, no deja de morderme.—se quejó el niño.

—Pues deja de comer zanahoria antes de jugar con él.—se rió la muchacha.—Friki, quería decirte que te quiero mucho.

—¿Estas borracha?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿¡Es que ahora no puedo ser una buena hermana!?—gritó cabreada.

''Tranquilizate Izzy'' dijo Tardis.

—Si, pero me parece raro.—contestó Rory.

La joven comenzó a llorar.

—Adios pequeñajo, te quiero con todo mi corazón.— y colgó.

Esa noche, despues de despedirse de Mary, se acurrucó en la cama con su tia. Había sido muy valiente al aceptar la misión, pero si moría... Se acurrucó junto a su tía y lloró por la noche. Pero por lo menos durmió en un hogar y cerca de su familia.

Creedme cuando os digo, que no volverá a hacerlo en mucho… mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Vale, si, el final ha sido un poco tristón, pero por eso se llama el capitulo así :'(**

**¡Vallamos con las cosas alegres! ¿¡Eh!? Creo que Sahrek debe de darse cuenta con toda su inteligencia que Isys le trata de manera especial. Debería. Y Jack, bueno, os prometo que va a aclarar las cosas con Torv :3**


	37. La trampa

**My name is pocit: Jajajajjaja me alegra de que te guste la historia, me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad. Y bueno Sahrek e Issy... ya verás que ocurrirá ;) un beso!**

* * *

—Ten mucho cuidado ¿Eh? —dijo Tooth mientras le colocaba la ropa. Estaba vestida de deporte, con unas mallas y una camiseta de manga corta.

—Tranquila, ese no me tocara ni un pelo. —dijo la jovencita muy alegre.

Entonces llegó Norte y le dio un gran abrazo de oso amoroso.

—¡Vuelve pronto! Quiero verte otra vez bailando con ese traje en año nuevo.

—Ah sí.—rió Issy.—Gracias por el regalo.

Norte frunció el ceño confundido.

—Pero, Issy, yo no…

—¡Ven aquí, pelirroja!—dijo Bunny mientras la cogía en volandas.—¡Ten mucho cuidado! ¡Pégale una buena paliza de mi parte!

Sandy le sonrió y la envolvió con arena mágica, cosa que sentaba muy bien (aunque la adormiló un poco). También le dijo, que intentaría visitarla si se dormía.

Tooth aprovechó el momento para hablar con Jack a solas.

—Bien ¿Quieres saber por qué deseo espiar a la humana y al hulcán?

—No, porque ya lo sé.

—¿El que sabes?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Que Issy… ya sabes.

—No sabes nada, Jack Frost, dejamé que te diga lo que ví en la burbuja de la existencia.—dijo cogiéndole de la ropa y acercándose a su oído.

Jack abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?—preguntó alucinado.

—Si.

Jack se enfadó en broma.

—Eso fue un gran spoiler.

Cuando todos se hubieron despedido, Jack, Sahrek e Issy se quedaron con la bola blanca para teletransportarse.

—Hembra humana, voy a hacerte un traspaso psiquico.—dijo Sahrek mientras que acercaba sus manos a la cara de Issy.—Espero que esta vez reacciones debidamente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la chica muy nerviosa.

—El plan está en su cabeza y te lo va a mostrar.—dijo Jack, aburrido.

Sahrek se puso más serio de repente mientras ponía las manos suavemente las mejillas de la pelirroja. Estaba demasiado cerca e Issy empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras notaba como se sonrojaba.

—Tranquila humana, te doy mi palabra, no voy a leer tus pensamientos.—dijo serio, como siempre.

Issy empezó a reírse de lo asustada que estaba.

—Espera ¿Con esto puedes…?

Cuando sus manos tocaron las mejillas, un torrente de imágenes pasaron por delante de sus ojos. Ellos tres luchando contra las pesadillas… ella cayéndose… ellos dos intentando rescatarla… y Sombra secuestrándola. Issy se fijó, y estaba más guapa en esa ensoñación.

De repente empezó a sentir una angustia en el pecho, y tristeza, mucha tristeza, e impotencia. Sintió deseos de llorar, y se separó del hulcán. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un mareo, y Jack corrió para cogerla.

—Esa reacción es normal, la percepción sensitiva forma parte de la transfusión psíquica.—dijo totalmente inalterable.

Issy no dijo nada, pero asintió. Sensitiva. Sentimientos.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Llevaban ya 4 horas esperando a que ocurriera algo, entre las casas. De repente, pasó un grupo de mujeres y niños llevados por unos soldados con cara de mala leche. Se infiltraron entre ellos, pero los guardias les reconocieron de otras veces.

—¡Eh, vosotros!

Los tres empezaron a correr espantados. De repente, apareció un ruso y se enzarzó en una pelea con Sahrek. Issy retrocedió espantada, cuando alguien le cogió del brazo.

—¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí!—dijo Dellocq.

Issy gritó aterrada (e interpretando, además) y se cayó hacia atrás. Dellocq la agarró de nuevo y miró a Jack.

—Dile adiós a tu amiguita, guardián.—dicho esto, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que la dejó inconsciente.

Jack lamentó no tener a mano su bastón y de que eso solo fuera una farsa. De todas formas, le lanzó hielo que Dellocq/Sombra esquivó.

Rápidamente el francés se echó a su espalda a la joven y corrió dentro de una tienda. Sahrek dejó de actuar y venció al ruso.

—Bien, ahora todo depende de Issy.—dijo Jack.

Sahrek asintió.

—Volvamos.—dijo el hulcán tirando una bola al suelo y creando un portal.

oOoOoOooOoOoOOoOo

Torverano estaba en su casa/lámpara mágica. Estaba bastante triste cuando… sintió _su_ llegada. Se levantó decidida a ponerse lo más orgullosa posible. De repente, llegó Jack:

Ella le vió, más guapo que nunca, pero eso siempre le ocurría. Andaba sonriente y seguro, descalzo y eterno y con media sonrisa en el rostro. Torv supo que no aguantaría mucho sin querer estrecharle.

—¿A que se debe tu visita, guardián?—dijo altiva.

Jack se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Estaba por el país y decidí hacerte una visita.—dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Pues puedes comprobar que estoy bien, yo solo…—pero Jack le heló los labios. Aunque solo duraría unos 30 segundos, debido al poder calorífico que soltaba.

—Torv, he estado pensando en ti mucho este tiempo.—dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.—Y en lo que me preguntaste. Y si soy sincero, yo ni sé lo que siento. Estaba destinado a ser guardián de la infancia desde que salvé a mi hermana en el hielo, así que compréndeme, parte de mi corazón les pertenece a los niños y será siempre suyo.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Jack?—el corazón de Torv latía muy muy rápido. No había latido así de rápido desde… desde que era mortal.

—Me refiero que bueno… la otra parte te pertenece a ti, por supuesto.

La espíritu al principio no supo cómo reaccionar ¡Jack era tan guapo! ¡Tan encantador…! ¡Y la había elegido a ella! No pudo soportarlo más y saltó encima de él, se encaramó a su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

oOoOoOoOoooOoO

Todo fue eterno, bello y hermoso durante los 3 primeros segundos. Al cuarto, estallaron por los aires en una explosión de fuego y hielo.

Cada uno acabó en una esquina de la casa, pero estaba riéndose, o en el caso de Torv, llorando de felicidad.

—Esperó que puedas poner en orden tu casa.—comentó Jack mientras luchaba por no sofocarse.

Torv estaba que radiaba alegría.

—Créeme, ha merecido la pena.

* * *

**Que bonito *.* jajajajjaja por lo menos estos dos ya han solucionado su tema. Veremos lo que pasará. Y ya se sabe lo que se dice de las carceles... es muy facil entrar pero muy dificil salir.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un beso a todos y no olvideis vuestros reviews :DD **

**PD: ''spoiler'' es cuando te cuentan algo que todavía no ha sucedido, en una pelicula o en una serie, o en este caso, el futuro de Isolda. Lo digo porque mis padres ni muchos de mis amigos sabían lo que significaba y lo tuve que explicar, y lo explico aqui por si alguien no lo sabe jajajajja ya me callo.**


	38. Esclava

**Mizzy Frost: Jjajajajaj que bien que te preocupes por Issy, bueno, confía en ella. Y esque tenían que besarse ya, llevaban sin ni siquiera tocarse como 9 años y Torv la pobre tenía que besarle ya xD un abrazo :D**

* * *

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, estaba muy oscuro. Miró a todos lados y su primera reacción fue la de toser ante la humedad y la mierda que había por todas partes. Se miró las piernas que estaban ¡Encadenadas! Rápidamente tomó conciencia de donde estaba: en una mazmorra.

Había una (como se podía llamar) ''cama'' en una esquina, el suelo olía a pis y a deshechos, y solo entraba algo de luz mortecina por una pequeña ventanita con barrotes y por la parte de debajo de una puerta.

—¿Hola?—dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Pero nadie le respondió. Se tocó, y la bola de cristal había desaparecido. Pero no la bengala ni el veneno.

''Maldición''se dijo a sí misma.

Durante mucho tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvo sola, hasta que empezó a llorar. Poco después, abrieron la puerta. Entró una criatura de un metro de altura, fornida, verde, con pelos, cuernos, dos ojos rojos y redondos, pegajoso…

Era un troll, seguramente al servicio de Sombra.

La bestia cogió a Issy de las piernas y empezó a arrastrarla.

—¡Suéltame bestia inmunda!—gritó la chica.—¡Que me sueltes!

El troll gruñó y siguió tirando. Por lo que pudo ver la humana, estaba en un castillo o una fortaleza de piedra, muy sucia (suciedad que se llevó su ropa y parte de su cara) y mohosa.

De repente, llegaron a una sala y el troll la soltó. Issy le pegó una patada rápidamente y el troll le dio otra en el estómago.

La chica se retorció de dolor.

—No le hagas daño, Igor.—dijo una petulante voz.—No la quiero ver lastimada.

Issy se giró para ver Rey Pesadilla: iba vestido con la túnica negra de siempre, y su nariz le pareció más puntiaguda que nunca. La miraba bastantes satisfecho desde su trono de hierro. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sería de más ayuda si me quitaras estas cadenas.—dijo de mala leche.

Sombra retiró la mamo mientras hacía una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, pues levántate tú.

Issy le miró desafiante y se puso de pie sola. Él era mucho más alto que ella, y tenía las manos en la espalda.

—Estas manchada de suciedad y porquería.—dijo mirándole la camiseta.

Issy miró hacia abajo.

—Tu castillo está manchado de suciedad y porquería.—le contestó desafiante.

—Bueno, pronto ya no estará así. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a andar.—Porque tú lo limpiarás.—dijo con superioridad.

Issy abrió muchísimo los ojos ¿Qué?

—No pienso limpiarlo.—dijo mientras se reía.

Sombra se dio la vuelta.

—Por supuesto que sí, princesita.

—¡No soy tu criada!—gritó encolerizada.

De repente, Sombra desapareció dejando tras de sí un humillo negro y volvió a aparecer justo enfrente suya.

—No.—dijo mientras se abrían las aletas de la nariz.—Eres mi esclava.

Issy sonrió y empezó a reírse indignada.

—¡Si, claro!—dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.—Las personas no tienen dueño y tu ¡No eres el mío!

Sombra se rió con maldad.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de esclavos que hay en tu mundo, princesita. Yo lo sé, me soy el señor del miedo.

—No me llames princesita.

—Como desees, esclava.

—¡Ni me llames esclava!

Sombra sonrió.

—En cuanto a mí, te sugiero que me llames Señor, mi Señor, mi rey, su majestad… tú ya me entiendes.

—¿Y si te llamo gilipollas? Es lo más apropiado.—sonrió desafiante.

Sombra alzó una ceja.

—Entonces Igor estará encantado de darte un latigazo ¿verdad Igor?—el troll gruñó.—Aunque a mí no me gusta la violencia.

Issy se calló. Hasta ahora estaba interpretando muy bien su papel, no quería sufrir daño. La verdad, es que si era su sirvienta, podría ponerle el veneno en la bebida más fácilmente.

—¡Bien!—dijo Sombra más alegre.—No puedes ponerte esa ropa para ser mi sirvienta. Usarás esto. —se teletransportó hasta una larga mesa y cogió una prenda blanca.—Toma.

Le lanzó la prenda. Era como un camisón blanco, por los tobillos y de manga larga. Y cuando digo que es un camisón, es que era como un camisón.

—¿Un camisón? ¿En serio?

—Necesito que destaques aquí. Y es lo más apropiado dada tu condición.

Issy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué condición es esa?

Sombra no le respondió y siguió explicándole mientras andaba.

—Como sé que los humanos tenéis necesidades, tenemos un baño que Igor te mostrará, aunque yo te aconsejaría que lo hicieras donde él, así tienes menos que limpiar.—dijo sonriendo.—Quiero que mi sucia fortaleza quede como los chorros del oro.—la chica resopló.—Y otra cosa… si te portas bien, recibirás recompensas.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Una pesadilla tal vez? Sí, me encanta pasarlo mal.

—No veo que te disgustara tanto el vestido que te regalé en navidad, y la rosa de tu cumpleaños.—dijo con malicia.

A la joven le costó un rato entender a qué se refería.

—¿Espera… tu…?—dijo con cara de asco.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿De quién pensabas que eran?

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—Me da igual, ya sabes que puedo ser bueno, como también puedo ser muy cruel.—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Issy le miró con odio. De modo que eran de él.

—¿Puedo irme?—preguntó mientras alzaba la barbilla orgullosamente.

Sombra asintió.

—Sí, tienes mucho que limpiar.—le hizo un gesto al Troll.—Igor, llévatela, pero no la arrastres ¿Quieres?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary tiró la reina de corazones y le dirigió una discreta mirada a Sophie. La joven no pasó inadvertido este gesto y sacó su As de corazones. Bunny alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—¡Escalera de colores! ¡Gané!—dijo saltando.

Las dos muchachas rieron compinches. Él nunca se enteraría de nada. Jamie estaba leyendo un libro, pero aun así podía oir como fuera la tormenta arreciaba. Todo era por culpa de Jack. Llevaba poco Issy recluída, pero el guardián ya había empezado a preocuparse y eso causaba estragos en el clima.

—Jack, deja de preocuparte.—dijo el joven.—Pronto encenderá la bengala e iremos a por ella.

Pero el guardián no le escucho, inmerso en sus preocupaciones.

* * *

**¿Que os a parecido? Espero que bien. **

**¿Os creiais que el vestido era de Norte? No. Issy solo lo dió por hecho. Y la rosa, solo ponía que era de alguien que le deseaba feliz cumpleaños. En fin, Sombra tambien puede ser bueno, como parece...**

**Yo nunca sería tan valiente como lo es ella, más que valiente es una incauta. A saber como reaccionaría yo en una situación así... en fin, un beso a todos y no olvideis vuestros reviews :D**


	39. Overland

**Antes de todo, quería decir que en este fic, Jack no recuerda ni su nombre, ni el nombre de su hermana ni de su familia. Recuerda muchas cosas de su vida anterior, pero no esos detallitos. En fin, a leer :D**

* * *

Ya en su mazmorra de nuevo, Issy se puso el camisón. Siempre había imaginado de pequeña, que Jack pudiera ser un Peter Pan y ella una Wendy, pero cuando perdió la esperanza dej que volviera a por ella, dejó de ponerse camisones. Y de nuevo, ellos volvían.

Poco después, Igor la llevó a la cocina (o por lo menos, para eso la usaban)

—Tu preparar comida para amo y para Igor. Tu llevar comida a amo y Igor.

—Se dice ''e'' Igor.

El troll le pegó en la cabeza con su porra.

—¡No respondas!

Issy se contuvo de nombrar a todos los antepasados del troll.

—¿Y qué comida hago?

—¿Tu no saber cocinar?—preguntó el troll.

—Yo solo saber hacer agua.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El troll frunció el ceño y se paseó por la cocina un rato hasta que cogió un harapiento libro de un estante, mientras, murmuraba ''Tu no ser graciosa''

—Ahora tu poder cocinar.—y se marchó.

Issy frunció el ceño y abrió la primera página. El libro era antiguo, pero se las apañó bien. Le hizo a Sombra carne y a Igor las sobras.

Resopló y llevó la bandeja con el cordero hasta el salón principal de antes. Iba descalza y con el camisón blanco. Cuando llegó, Sombra parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado su sirvienta cuando le puso el cordero debajo de las narices.

—Muchas gracias, Isolda.

—¿No eres inmortal? ¿Para que necesitas comida?—preguntó enérgicamente.

Sombra se giró y sonrió.

—Placeres de la vida. Además.—dijo mirando la enfadada cara de Issy.—Me gusta torturarte, sé que eres una vaga. Todos los mortales de ahora lo son.

Issy apretó los puños e intentó no pensar en la tortura. Sobre todo en la medieval. Es cierto que si controlaba su miedo, él no la podría vencer. Pero ese minúsculo pensamiento, fue captado por Sombra, que sonrió.

—¿Ves? Si te torturase con esas cosas, no te daría miedo, sino sufrimiento. Y no quiero eso.

Issy le fulminó con la mirada y respiró hondo.

—Necesito más comida, para preparar los platos.—dijo tragándose el orgullo.

Sombra se puso de nuevo seria.

—Le diré a Igor que cace algo. Puedes retirarte a prepararte tu propia comida.—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Para la desdicha de Issy, el rey pesadilla no tomaba bebida, solo comida, asi que estuvo pensando como envenenarle. Pensó en la comida, pero a lo mejor solo tomaba una parte que no estaba envenedada. Esperó.

Como había encontrado una piedra que escribía, puso en una pared las marcas de cuantos días llevaba. En 7 marcas, limpió 7 habitaciones. Con el trapo que tenía solo para limpiar, debía estar orgullosa. Su madre hubiera estado orgullosa. Que nunca la llamarán vaga.

Todo estaba lleno de bichos asquerosos y después de gritar al verlos, les mataba con las piedras que encontraba, siempre bajo la mirada del asqueroso Igor.

Descubrió que el castillo estaba como en una especie de caverna gigante al lado de una cascada subterránea y cuando nadie miraba se duchaba allí. Como el Rey Pesadilla estaba casi siempre fuera, Issy podía estar sola y cantar mientras limpiaba. Igor traída todos los días comida fresca (a saber de dónde venía) e Issy aprendió a usar un horno de piedra, no sin quemarse unas cuantas veces. Como veía que sus heridas por las quemaduras empeoraban, le pidió a Igor también medicinas. Sobretodo la Belladonna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamie tecleaba rápidamente las teclas de su ordenador en busca de información. Había conseguido los archivos de la biblioteca, había buscado en los arboles genealógico, pero nada. Entonces, un bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza. Fue al lago donde Jack se ahogó. A pesar de ser verano, hacía un poco de frio, cortesía del señor del invierno, preocupado dia y noche por la pelirroja.

Debía proseguir adelante con su investigación. Llegó poco después y se encontró con Mary y Sophie, sentadas en un banco del parque. Al joven le resultó un poco extraño, pero fue alegremente hasta ellas.

-¡Hey!-dijo contentó.

Las dos dieron un salto del susto.

-¡Jamie!-gritó Sophie mientras se levantaba.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco información ¿sabes como se llama este estanque?-dijo señalandolo.

Sophie miró a Mary, que se había quedado blanca como el papel.

-¿_Fallen Winter_?-preguntó Sophie señalando el cartel que señala el nombre actual del estanque.

Jamie sonrió y cogió a su hermana de la mano.

-Según los registros, este nombre se le dio a partir de la entrada del anterior milenio, en el año 1900. Anteriormente, tenía otro nombre.-dijo bastante emocionado.

-¿Y ese nombre es…?-preguntó Mary llegando al lado de los hermanos.

-Ni idea, no quedan señales. Pero debe de haber aquí alguna pista, porque estoy seguro de que homenajearon a Jack de algún modo. A lo mejor era el ''Estanque del niño caído'' o algo de eso. Solo necesito una pista. Esa pista me ayudará a encontrar a los descendientes del guardián.

De repente, Sophie recordó algo.

-Ven.-dijo corriendo.

Mary y él la siguieron hasta un extremo del lago. Sophie empezó a escalar un árbol y los dos de atrás se dieron cuenta de que se dirigía a una casa construida de madera en la copa.

-¿Desde cuando está eso ahí?-preguntó Jamie.

-Era mi base secreta.-dijo Sophie mientras trepaba las ultimas ramas.

Entró a la casa y empezó a revolver las cosas.

-¡Deberíais subir! ¡Ya!-gritó eufórica.

Jamie ayudó a Mary a subir y luego subió él. La casa era más grande de lo que parecía y cabían los tres perfectamente.

-Es increíble que una niña de 5 años haga esto.-dijo Jamie.

-No seas tonto, me ayudo Bunny.-comentó Sophie mientras le sonreía a Mary.

-Y bien ¿Qué era lo que gritabas?-preguntó Jamie.

Sophie se agachó y limpió un poco el suelo.

-La madera la sacamos Bunny y yo de los alrededores. Encontramos esto.-dijo señalando un cartel de madera que servía de trozo de suelo.

En él ponía claramente: ''Estanque Overland''

* * *

**¿Que tal? Por lo menos Jamie haciendo su trabajo de investigación a conseguido algo. Seguramente casi todo el mundo sabrá lo que significa Overland, pero para los que no, ya lo averiguareis... jijijijiji**

**Por cierto, creo que ya habreis notado que ocurre algo con Mary y Sophie. Que cada uno deduzca lo que quiera xD**

**Un abrazo, espero que os haya gustado :D**


	40. La puerta

Un día de esos, Sombra cenó en la fortaleza. El vestido de Issy estaba blanco y siempre lo lavaba para que el Rey Pesadilla no se quejara de ella, no quería darle ninguna escusa para molestarla. Le costó mucho cocinarlo (se quemó de nuevo) ya que era solo una persona, pero agradeció a dios que estuviese ya muerto y que no tuviera que matarlo ella misma. Igor hacía todo el trabajo sucio.

Lo llevó humeante hasta la mesa mientras estaba seria.

Sombra la miró mientras se acercaba.

—Hoy tus amiguitos han saboteado uno de mis planes ¿lo sabías?—preguntó.

—Estoy prisionera, no sé nada.—contestó Issy intentando no partirle esa gris cara.

Sombra asintió y la miró de arriba abajo, Issy sintió deseos de preguntarle que miraba.

—Tu mayor fallo es que te crees más lista de lo que eres.—dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.—Acércate Isolda.

Issy apretó los puños, pero se hizo daño en las quemaduras en las palmas de las manos. Intentó no mostrar dolor mientras se acercaba.

La miró de arriba debajo de nuevo.

—Vamos ¡No me mires así! Parece como si me odiaras.—dijo con sarcasmo. Issy respiró hondo y contó para no pegarle en la cara. —Muéstrame tu mano.

Issy extendió la mano derecha y la abrió, dejando ver que estaba con costras y sangre. Sombra frunció el ceño.

—¡Por Mim! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

—Cocinando.—contestó fríamente.—El horno es de piedra, la piedra es conductora del calor, el calor…

—Se dice ''_Cocinando, mi señor_''. Dilo tu.

Issy respiró hondo.

—Cocinando…mi…señor. —apretando los dientes.

Sombra se levantó en el acto mientras sonreía.

—Derrama sobre las heridas Belladonna ¿Sabes lo que es? Úsalo con cuidado, puede ser un remedio…

—O un veneno mortal.—siguió Issy. Eso era una ironía, que hablasen de venenos.

oOoOoOoOOoOoO

Dias más tarde, Sombra le enseñó las habitaciones del subsuelo. La mayoría eran celdas y lo que más miedo le daba a la joven… cámaras de tortura. Se encogió al verlas y Sombra se rió.

—Ya se a dónde enviarte si me traicionas.

—¿Cómo si fueras mi padre?—le retó ella.

—No, como si fuera TU señor.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con una gran puerta de madera y hierro. Pero si digo que es grande, es que era inmensa, como de 20 metros de alto.

—¿Qué es lo que hay detrás?—preguntó Issy.

—Nada que a ti deba importarte.—contestó sonriendo.

—¿Entonces por qué me traes aquí?

Sombra se volvió hacia ella y le enseñó la palma de su mano

—Jamas debes abrir esta puerta.—dijo muy serio.—No creo ni que pudieras. Solos las pesadillas, o yo, podemos abrirla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque morirás si lo haces.—dijo sonando a amenaza.—Aquí dentro están las pesadillas más poderosas de todas. Las mías. Y si digo que morirás, es que ellas mismas te matarán del miedo. —Issy alzó una ceja, seguro que intentaba asustarla. En vez de eso, le entró curiosidad ¿Las pesadillas del Rey Pesadilla? No era lógico. Tal ve pudiera servirle en algún futuro.

Volvieron atrás y pasaron de nuevo por las celdas. Había una que estaba cerrada y de ahí salía una voz:

—Ayuda…—susurraba.

Issy se dio cuenta y giró la cabeza. Sombra vió que lo había oído.

—¿Quién hay dentro?—preguntó.—¿Me lo vas a decir o vas a intentar ser misterioso... _mi señor_?

Sombra no se rió, pero asintió.

—Es Adrien Dellocq.

La muchacha no se esperaba que fuese él.

—¿Qué hace ahí dentro?

—Ya no me sirve mucho. La ultima vez puso resistencia, y ahora estará ahí para siempre.—dijo mientras empezaba a andar de nuevo.—Pero no sientas lastima por él, su corazón ya era oscuro antes de conocerle. Se merece lo que le ha sucedido.

—No sentía lastima.—contestó Issy.—Es más, estoy segura de que si encuentro el modo de abrir la puerta no me haré responsable de mis actos. Pero ninguno de los dos somos quien para aplicarle el castigo.

Al cabo del tiempo, Issy descubrió que Sombra había nacido en grecia, pero que no se acordaba que ciudad. Tampoco recordaba su verdadero nombre. Pero si que murió en batalla.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Mary golpeó la mesa.

—¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!—gritó.

Sahrek estaba sentado y levantó la ceja.

—Aun no es el momento.—dijo totalmente desapasionado.—No hay ninguna razón para ir.

Jack apretó los puños.

—¡Lleva tres meses encerrada en ese castillo! ¡Y nuestras bolas magicas no pueden entrar en él! ¡Sandy no puede visitarla en sueños, está en el castillo de las pesadillas!—gritó Jack.

—Sería totalmente ilógico entrar ahora, la humana tiene que cumplir su misión.—dijo Sahrek con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Oye hulcán, puede que tu no estes preocupado por ella, pero nosotros si!—gritó Mary enfadada.

—Norte me ha puesto al mando y vosotros me obedeceréis.—respondió en tono monotomo.

—¡Pero puede estar herida o… muerta!—gritó Jack.

Sahrek suspiró.

—No.—dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue.—Y es lo ultimo que diré al respecto.

Mary se sentó en la silla con las manos en la cara.

—Tu no sabes lo que es ver a su familia desolada y que su cara aparezca en todas las noticias. Todos los días veo a su madre llorar.—dijo la joven.

Jack cerró los labios con fuerza y le puso una mano en la espalda, no era muy dado a estas cosas. Torverano si, y ella era siempre la que causaba las explosiones.

—Si, yo veo a su familia siempre que voy a su casa.—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Mary levantó la vista y miró con los ojos anegados de lagrimas y eyeliner al hulcán irse por el pasillo.

—Ese hijo de…—le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.—¡Él es una mierda de jefe! ¿Cómo ha podido poner Norte al mando de esta misión a alguien como él?—dijo refiriéndose a Sahrek.—¡Sé Sahrek e Issy se odiaban, no me extrañaría que quisiera dejarla allí!

Esas palabras sacaron de sí a Jack y salió en defensa del hulcán.

—Issy y Sahrek no se odiaban. Él por lo menos no, no tiene sentimientos. Y me parece que Isolda… tampoco le odiaba exactamente.—dijo intentando que no se le escapara una sonrisa.

Mary frunció el ceño.

—¿A que te refieres con ''exactamente'', Jack?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Pues que Issy no le odiaba.-dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Mary bufó ¿Porque el mundo estaba tan raro ultimamente?

* * *

**3 meses allí dentro, creo que ya estarán por Octubre. Pitch e Issy son igual de osados, puede que la pelirroja lo sea más. Tambien veo capaz a Issy de torturar a Dellocq, porque como Pitch dijo, él ya hacía esas cosas antes de conocer al Rey Pesadilla. La puerta esa va a ser muy importante en un futuro.**

**Y poco más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado y creo que es en el capitulo siguiente cuando ocurre una cosa JAJAJAJAJJA**

**Un abrazo :D**


	41. El origen

**Holaaaa, os preguntareis por que subo esto tan rapido xD**

**Me voy el fin de semana y lo subo hoy. Es un dato importante jajaja espero que os guste, os llevareis sorpresas.**

* * *

Durante todos los días que llevaba cautiva, no dejaba de pensar en el mundo exterior. En todos los guardianes, el hulcán, sus amigos y familia. Añoraba estar calentita en su casa y recibir mimos de vez en cuando. Cuando pensaba en mimos, su mente iba casi inmediatamente hacia la cara de Sahrek. Admitió que le echaba de menos. Pero él era diferente… cuando pensaba en él, se ponía nerviosa y se ruborizaba. Y no le gustaba sentirse débil por esa computadora, asique intentó pensar en él lo menos posible. Pero le venían recuerdos una y otra vez de las misiones que habían hecho juntos y de todas sus peleas y eso la ponía triste, como añoranza.

Recordó cuando le tocó la cara para mostrarle el plan, y de cómo se sintió en ese momento. Era como el infinito, una sensación extraña, se mareó y se puso nerviosa. Seguro que Sahrek se dió cuenta.

—Basta ya ¿no Issy? Eres masoquista.—se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Tiempo más tarde, Igor se enteró que la pelirroja bajaba a las celdas para visitar a Dellocq.

¿Cómo se enteró? Porque cuando bajó para darle comida, se lo encontró con un brazo roto. Como podéis adivinar, Issy no bajaba exactamente para darle mimitos. Igor sabía que estaba terminantemente prohibido que la esclava fuese allí, así que le dio tres latigazos en la espalda. La muchacha no había sufrido tanto dolor en su vida. Pero no por eso dejó de bajar a las mazmorras. Cuando Sombra se enteró de lo que pasaba, le dijo a Igor que nunca más le diera un latigazo a Issy por ese motivo.

La verdad era que le había dicho dónde estaba Dellocq a propósito, para saber cual sería su reacción y hasta donde podía llegar la muchacha. Ahora lo sabía.

Al pasar el tiempo, Issy ni siquiera sentía la sed de venganza, así que dejó de torturarle. Aun así, siguió visitándole aunque solo para ver a alguien humano. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie Bennett no se había dado por vencido, e incluso trabajó en la búsqueda de la familia de Jack la tarde de fin de año. Fin de año…¿tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

El mundo estaba muy raro últimamente: una inminente guerra de Francia y Alemania, la foto de Issy en los carteles de leche y su hermana todo el dia con la escocesa-japonesa Mary Talbooth.

Descubrió que la familia Overland, fue de las primeras familias en asentarse en Burguess. Que ese no era su verdadero apellido, sino que se lo cambió al llegar a suelo americano. Por eso eran Over-land (sobre la tierra)

Su vista estaba cansada cuando encontró las raíces de los Overland.

—Forseti Kald nacido en Noruega.—al joven le costó pronunciar el nombre. —Esposo de Haldora Vinter nacida en Noruega.—achinó un poquito más los ojos.—Que más tarde fueron renombrados como Eric Overland y Jane Overland. —el árbol seguía bajando. Había el nombre de varios nombres con una cruz al lado (significaba fallecidos por causas no naturales)

En total, Jane y Eric Overland tuvieron 4 hijos. Dos de ellos murieron antes de tiempo.

—Dorothy Overland y… Jackson Overland.—hubo un silencio.—Te encontré, Jack.—dijo un poco melancólico. No se especificaba de que murió Dorothy, pero al parecer siendo un bebe. Eso era normal en aquellos tiempos.

Los otros dos hijos eran: Pippiana Overland y Jonh Overland. Empezó por Jonh. Se casó con una tal Susy y tuvieron 3 hijos. Dos murieron. El tercero, llamado Eric (como su abuelo) se casó con una mujer llamada Claire L' Voiture. Allí acababa la rama. Parecía ser que Claire Overland y Eric Overland viajaron de nuevo a Europa, a Francia. Al final de la rama había un número clasificado. Fue al ordenador a introducir el número, pero tenías que ser un ciudadano francés para verlo.

—Malditos europeos…—se quejó Jamie.

Volvió con Pippiana. Ella se casó con Michael Newnorth. Tuvieron dos hijos y una hija. Los dos hijos tuvieron entre los dos, 6 vástagos, 4 niñas y 2 niños. Murieron 3 niñas y un niño antes de tiempo. El resto de sus árboles estaban un poco borrosos. En cambio, el de la unica hija de Pippiana estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Racie (así se llamaba) se casó con un hombre llamado Peter Smith. Tuvieron dos hijos. El varón murió. La nieta de Pippiana se casó con otro hombre llamado, Antony Stark.

''Antony se llama mi mejor amigo'' pensó mientras bajaba la vista.

El hijo de los Stark, se casó con Catherine Tully y tuvieron dos varones. Uno de ellos murió en la guerra, no especificaba en cual. Tal vez la de cesesión. El otro se casó con Jannina Garcia despues de instalarse en el ejercito.

''Jannina se llama la peluquera de mi perro y el pez de la señora Fuller'' pensó

La joven Garcia murió en el parto de su primera y única hija: Sarah Stark. Murió, porque quedó embarazada demasiado joven.

''Sarah también se llamaba mi abuela y mi primera novia'' pensó con tristeza. Su abuela había muerto y su primera novia le puso los cuernos.

Pasó página. Lo siguiente era un número.

Volvió al ordenador de búsqueda de familias digitalmente e introdujo el número. Después de un rato, la maquina hizo un _CLICK_. Al parecer tenía hasta foto, que moderno. Jamie pinchó en el nombre de Sarah.

Lo siguiente que vio le dejó de piedra. No había estado más de piedra desde… desde la noche que conoció a Sombra. Se levantó de un salto y se llevó la mano a la boca. Era un shock demasiado fuerte. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, y mil pensamientos se le cruzaron en la metne. Porque ¿Adivináis con quien se casó Sarah?

Con el señor Will Bennett. Padre de Peter Bennet. Padre de… Jamie y Sophie Bennett.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Jack estaba sentado en la ventana de Issy. El clima en la tierra había sido bastante frio desde que la muchacha se fue. Todos decían que era la culpa de la contaminación… pero se equivocaban. Era culpa de la tristeza.

De repente, algo se movió en las entrañas de la tierra. El joven guardián miró al horizonte y entonces la vió: era una onda expansiva provocada por… ¡La bengala de Issy! ¡Era la señal! ¡Empezaba el rescate!

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJ ¿Que opinais? Vallamos por puntos:**

**Al final si que Issy se vengó de Dellocq, torturandole. En realidad, Sombra es un poco manipulador. Pero nada en comparación con... bueno, mejor que lo descubrais vosotros UAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ *risa malvada* Y echaba de menos a todos, yo creo que ha tenido que cambiar algo en ella. Bueno lo siguiente.**

**¿Os lo imginabais? ¿Que Jack y Jamie eran familia? JAJAJAJAJAJ en realidad, os tengo que dar la noticia de que esto no han sido imaginaciones mias. Lo he sacado de la pelicula. Porque no me digais que he sido la unica que se ha dado cuenta de que la hermana de Jack (Pippa, supuestamente) y Jamie de pequeño no tienen la misma cara. Es que son identicos (en verdad, viendo las imagenes, las caras son las mismas, pero Jamie tiene pestañas y ademas las cejas como depiladas, Pippa no)**

**Tambien creo que por eso Jamie fué el ultimo en creer en Jack. Lo más problable es que no tenga nada que ver, pero algo es algo xD**

**Y por ultimo, jijijijiji Issy ya ha conseguido envenenar a Sombra. Tranquilos, lo pondré en el siguiente cap como ha sucedido (que es muy hardcore) **

**Me despido, un besazo grandisimo, muchisimas gracias por aguantarme y leer el fic :')**


	42. La huída de los tres besos

Era año nuevo. Issy ya no sentía casi nada, estaba sumida en una tan grande depresión, que ya le daba igual todo. Lo único que deseaba, era darle el veneno a Sombra y se acabó. Al ser una gran fiesta, el Rey Pesadilla la obligó a ponerse el vestido rojo de fin de año que le había regalado hace un año…

La primera y única vez que había bailado con Sahrek.

La había obligado a decorar todo aquello y le había dado un espejo. Por primera vez en más de medio año, Issy se vió al espejo. Estaba blanca como un fantasma y había adelgazado mucho. Tambein sus facciones habían cambiado y había crecido.

—Por ser una festividad especial, esta noche beberé vino.—dijo bastante contento.—¿Sabes? He conseguido que la guerra también llegue a Europa. Pronto, tu pequeño Reino Unido, estará sumido en el caos y entonces, darás gracias por estar aquí.

El corazón de Issy dio un vuelco ¡Por fin podía darle el veneno! El pulso empezó a temblarle y Sombra lo notó.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Puedo tomar yo también, señor? Es año nuevo.—dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sombra sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto!

Issy se retiró a la cocina. Llevaba el veneno siempre consigo y lo echó en una de las copas. El veneno que haría que Sombra nunca más poseyera a nadie más. Se encaminó nerviosa al salón donde Sombra la esperaba de pie.

Issy le dio la copa nerviosa y Sombra la cogió un poco escéptico. Con lo mucho que se había estado preparando para ese momento, y ahora casi lo echaba a perder.

—Brindemos.—dijo Issy sonriente.

Sombra la miró extrañado. Issy nunca se comportaba así.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—le preguntó antes de acercarse la copa a los labios.

—Por supuesto.—dijo.—Deseo olvidar los problemas durante una noche.—sonrió de nuevo.

Sombra puso su copa en la mesa y alzó una ceja. Algo estaba pasando. Issy observó como la ponía en la mesa y se descolocó un poco.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres brindar?—le preguntó mientras sonreía coquetamente.

Sombra le devolvió la sonrisa y miró su copa.

—Por supuesto, pero con la tuya.—dijo mientras iba a cogérsela. Issy abrió los ojos como una boba y Sombra se bebió la de ella de un trago.—Ahora bebe tú de esta.—continuó mientras se la acercaba.

Issy la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas.

—Vamos, bébetela.—le dijo desafiante.

Issy supo que no tenía escapatoria, el veneno no le haría efecto porque ella no podía poseer a nadie, pero aun así, era un desperdicio. Así que se acercó a la copa y empezó a beber lentamente mientras pensaba en algo. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Bien, ahora…—pero Sombra no pudo terminar su frase, porque Isolda le besó en los labios.

El Rey Pesadilla se quedó un momento paralizado, pero después se relajó y le correspondió el beso. Isolda esperó unos segundos a que su plan funcionara. Sus labios y su boca aún tenían veneno y Sombra la estaba besando.

De repente, el Rey Pesadilla la apartó corriendo tirándola al suelo. Sintió como si le estuvieran quemando por dentro.

—¿¡Que me has hecho!?—preguntó furioso.

Issy se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

—Muérete, hijo puta.

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jack sobrevolaba la fortaleza y cuando intentaba entrar, algo se lo impedía. La fortaleza estaba metida dentro de una gran cueva redonda y que solo se accedía por un hueco en el techo. Todos los guardianes estaban en un llano enfrente del imponente edificio.

—Es inútil.—dijo Bunny.—Hay un hechizo que no nos permite pasar. Ni siquiera las bolas pueden

El joven guardián cayó al suelo frustrado. Tooth estaba discutiendo con Norte como entrar a la fortaleza y Mary estaba con Sophie y Jamie. Entonces se acercó a él Sahrek, que tenía una especie de aparato en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es tecnología Hulcán.—contestó muy concentrado.—Está buscando una posible entrada.

—Pero hay un hechizo, no es nada tecnológico.

Sahrek sonrió con superioridad e irónicamente. Entonces el aparato empezó a dar pitidos.

—Mi rastreador nos informa de que hay una cascada con una caverna a menos de 50 metros y que podemos pasar por ahí.

—Pues vamos entonces.—dijo Norte mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Sahrek.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Issy empezó a correr por los pasillos en busca de la salida, que por alguna razón ahora no la encontraba. Se estaba poniendo ya nerviosa, y pasó delante de la celda de Dellocq.

—Isolda…—dijo el francés en un gemido triste.

A la joven se le paralizó el corazón y abrió la puerta de la celda.

—Oh Adrien…—dijo al verlo.—Lo siento tanto.

—Isolda…—volvió a gemir.

La chica se acercó a él y le acarició la cara.

—Pero aun así no voy a liberarte, lo siento.

Y se fue de allí corriendo. Por fin encontró el pasillo que daba directamente a la cascada, cuando sintió que algo la agarraba de las piernas. Pegó un grito y vió a Igor que la arrastraba por el suelo.

—¡Una polla, con lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aqui!—gritó enfadada.

Entonces, se giró y le dio una patada en su asquerosa cara que la soltó un poco. Issy se dejó caer y se escapó de las garras del troll. Pero Igor no se dio por vencido y cogió su látigo. Issy lo esquivó a tiempo y aprovechó que tenía una piedra al lado suya para tirárselas a su contrincante. Lento de reflejos, la piedra le dio a Igor en la cabeza y lo tumbó en el suelo.

—Es mi día de suerte.—dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y rompía su látigo.

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoOO**

Torv llegó poco después y voló hasta donde estos estaban. Cuando les vió, obsrvó a su querido Jack, a los humanos, los guardianes y el hulcán luchando contra unas pesadillas.

—¡Torv!—gritó Jamie antes de que una pesadilla le envolviera.

La espíritu voló velozmente y se enfrentó a la pesadilla en una espiral de fuego y miedo. La pesadilla dio un grito agonizante y desapareció. Cuando el remolino desapareció, el humano yacía tendido en el suelo. Torv comprobó como estaba, y solo inconsciente.

Jack imitó a su compañera creando un remolino que congelara a las pesadillas. Norte les daba, Bunny las atacaba, Tooth se concentraba en traer recuerdos que contrarrestaran las pesadillas. Pero sobretodo, el que más podía combatir, era el silencioso Sandy.

Desparrama largos brazos de poder de los sueños que destruían las pesadillas que se encontraban. Sophie (que recordaba muy poco) se quedó impresionada ante tanta majestuosidad y apretó la mano de Mary contra la suya.

De repente, Sandy hizo una gran bola de poder de los sueños que explotó y pulverizó a todas las pesadillas que había por la zona.

—¡Rapido, no tardarán en volver!—gritó Bunny.

Una pesadilla había alcanzado a Mary y la había dejado inconsciente y Sophie estaba bastante aturdida y llorando por su hermano y por ella.

—¡Vamos Sophie!—gritó Jack mientras la cogía de la mano y la elevaba en el aire.

—¡No!—gritó la muchacha.

—¡Vamos!

—Me quedo con ellos.—miró a su hermano y después a una parte de la caverna.—¡Allí vienen más!—gritó mientras las señalaba.

Los guardianes se dieron la vuelta.

—¡Jack, Bunny, id a rescatar a Issy!—gritó Sahrek mientras disparaba con una especie de ballesta que disparaba flechas de sueños (cortesía de Sandy).—¡Rapido!

Jack salió volando hacia la cascada.

—¿Pero tú no vienes?—preguntó Bunny.

—Tengo que ayudarles, saldríamos mejor beneficiados que si no me dejo llevar por un arrebato sentimental.—respondió el hulcán sin expresión en la voz mientras seguía disparando.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoO**

Issy llegó por fin a la entrada de la cueva que desembocaba en la cascada, cuando se resbaló en el musgo que había y se cayó al suelo.

—¡Ah!—gritó mientras caía rodando y provocaba una avalancha de rocas.

Se tapó la cabeza y se encogió de miedo mientras sentía las rocas dándole en los huesos y músculos. Entonces, cayó en una especie de foso y una roca le aplastó el pie.

—¡No!—gritó frustrada y llorando.—¡No joder, ahora no!

Entonces, Jack oyó su voz y bajó al foso.

—¡Issy!—gritó Jack al verla.

—¡Jack!—gritó de alegría al verle.

El guardián descendió rápidamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—¡Oh, Issy! ¡Mi Isolda Oswald!—gritó Jack mientras le dio un beso en los labios, rápido y alegre.

Issy frunció el ceño, espantada.

—¿¡Jack!? ¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¿¡Porque me besas!?

—¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de verte…!—gritó mientras la abrazaba de pura felicidad.—¡Mi mejor amiga!

—Sisisisisi, muy bien ¡Tengo el pie atrapado!—dijo señalándolo malherida.

—Estas tan pálida…y has crecido…—dijo Jack con cara de bobo feliz.

—¡Jack, joder!—gritó furiosa.—¡Presta atención a lo que digo!

—Vale, vale…

El guardián congeló la roca y la rompió en mil pedazos. Entonces cogió a la chica como si fuera una princesa y la llevó arriba. Cuando llegaron, Bunny estaba luchando con dos pesadillas. El joven guardián dejó a Issy en el suelo y se puso a pelear.

La chica intentó ponerse de pie, pero le dolía más que mil demonios y supo que se lo había roto. Entonces, una pesadilla la cogió de los pies y empezó a arrastrarla hacia dentro del castillo. Issy no podía defenderse con el pie roto, e intentó agarrarse a algo. La pesadilla la llevaba cada vez más lejos de sus amigos hacia dentro de la fortaleza y sus gritos resonaban por todas las cavernas.

Entonces ¡Pum! Una mini explosión retumbó en sus oídos, y pudo vez como un rayo naranja destruía a la pesadilla que la llevaba hacia dentro. Volvió su cabeza y…vió a Sahrek.

—¡Sahrek!—gritó de alegría.—¡No puedo andar, tengo el pie roto!

El hulcán corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

—¿Puedes andar?—le preguntó con la voz totalmente indiferente.

—¿No es evidente que NO? —le dio a modo de respuesta.

Sahrek la cogió como Jack lo hizo antes, como una princesa.

—Es evidente que puedes hacerlo, al ir cojeando retrasarías la misión de rescate y por lógica, eso sería…

—¡Vamos cállate!—gritó Issy.

Sahrek frunció el ceño y los dos se quedaron mirándose a escasos centímetros. La pelirroja sintió el impulso de abrazarle, acurrucarse y dormirse allí para olvidarlo todo. Y podría hacerlo si llegaban a conseguirlo. Y si cambiaba de torso en el que dormirse, porque Sahrek nunca permitiría ese acercamiento.

—Incluso a ti te echaba de menos.—dijo la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba la cara a su rescatador.

Sahrek miró hacia el frente y empezó a correr. Cuando llegaron donde estaban Bunny y Jack, solo quedaba una pesadilla.

—¡Nos las arreglamos con una, sal de aquí!—gritó Bunny.

Sahrek asintió y salió corriendo con Issy en los brazos.

—Me siento un poco inútil…—musito la chica.

—No nos sirves.—dijo Sahrek concentrado en salir de ese laberinto de túneles.

La pelirroja abrió la boca ofendida y le pegó una hostia en la cara, con toda la mala leche del mundo.

—¡Humana!—se detuvo el hulcán.—¡Ese comportamiento es ilógico!

Issy no se lo podía que creer ¡Cuánto le odiaba! ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así?

—¡Tu sí que eres ilógico!—gritó cruzando los brazos.

—¡Esa acusación carece de sentido!—gritó.

De repente, salieron al campo de batalla, al llano, donde les esperaban los demás guardianes. Y todo... estaba infectado de pesadillas.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Espero que bien jijijiji **

**Quería deciros que el final se acerca. Desde que empecé a imaginarme la historia, hace ya tantos meses, tenía claro muchas cosas que van a suceder y que ya han sucedido (como por ejemplo a Issy cautiva, esta huida o que Jack la besara de pura alegría xD) y tambien cosas que están por venir. Solo quiero que confieis en mi.**

**Un beso a todos, sed buenos :DD **


	43. La huída de los tres besos II

La joven deseaba un milagro, el milagro de que su pie se curase y no tuviera que tocar a ese cretino en un millón de años. Sahrek por fin llegó donde habían aparecido en el principio, todo infestado de pesadillas, y dejó a Issy detrás de una roca y se puso a buscar una salida.

—Bueno, Sherlock ¿Y por qué no usamos simplemente una bola de transportación?

—Si funcionaran en esta cueva, ya las habríamos usado. Debo llevarte fuera.— encontró una salida con la mirada.—Para poder escapar.

Un segundo después, empezó correr por el campo de batalla con Issy en los brazos. El hulcán corría rápido, pero un par de pesadillas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la prisionera y volaron velozmente. Issy vió aterrada como se acercaban y no dudó en coger la ballesta que Sahrek tenía en el pantalón.

¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Las dos flechas alcanzaron el corazón de las pesadillas y explosionaron en el aire. Entonces, más de esas pesadillas fueron a por ellos e Issy las iba disparando cada vez que se acercaban. Una tras otra iban cayendo. Sandy les vió correr y voló hacia ellos para protegerles la retaguardia. Por fin llegaron a los límites de la cueva y el hulcán la dejó en el suelo.

—Tenemos que escalar.—dijo nervioso.

Issy rió sarcásticamente.

—¡Claro! Estoy en buenas condiciones para hacerlo.—respondió mirando su pie hinchado por la rotura.

Sahrek se acercó a ella y se agachó para ponerse a su altura, Issy se puso nerviosa.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo.—dijo mientras ponía las manos en sus hombros.

Eso era demasiado ¡Ese hombre sí que era bipolar! Issy frunció el ceño confundida y luego sonrió un poco boba.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó un poco embobada.

—Sé que puedes hace falta que apoyes el pie, tienes otro y tiene toda la resistencia suficiente como para aguantar tu peso. A no ser que mis evaluaciones hayan sido incorrectas, podrás soportar toda la escalada, ya que solo es un 40% de inclinación, y hay muchas grutas que podemos usar.

Issy puso cara de desilusión.

—Me he perdido a la mitad, pero me da igual.—dijo la chica mientras.—Siempre olvido que eres una maquina.—dijo disgustada.

Issy empezó a escalar las rocas. Sahrek no entendía a que venía ese comentario ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! ¡Solo era lógico

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Jack vió a Sombra salir de su palacio. Parecía más furioso de lo que le había visto en toda su existencia.

—¡Vosotros!—gritó.—¡Vosotros me tendisteis una trampa!

Norte sonrió.

—¡Sabes que no podemos interferir con los asuntos humanos, y tu llevas aprovechándote de eso durante milenios!—gritó.

Sombra lanzó una bola negra de pesadillas contra la pared, haciéndose un hueco.

—¡¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestros asuntos?!—preguntó mientras les lanzaba una flecha negra que los hacía retroceder.—¡Iros a proteger a vuestros niños!

Empezó a lanzar un montón de flechas y los guardianes se protegían como podían, pero la mala suerte quiso que una de ellas le diera a Sophie y la dejara inconsciente como a su hermano y Mary.

Jack frunció el ceño y salió volando a por Sombra mientras Tooth se acercaba a ver los tres inconscientes y heridos jóvenes.

—¡Déjales en paz!—gritó furioso, miró a los tres heridos.—Eres un cobarde.—señaló a los humanos.—Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, solo querían ayudar.

El rey pesadilla se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué me va a hacer ese veneno?

—Ya no podrás poseer a nadie más.—dijo Jack sonriente.

Sombra respiró hondo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

Issy se estaba resbalando todo el rato y el hulcán no dejaba de darle la vara. Por fin vio un rayo de sol haya un poco más lejos.

—¿Por qué sonríes, humana?—le preguntó.

Issy respiró hondo e intentó no responderle una bordería.

—¿Ahora ya no puedo ni sonreír?

—Solo me preguntaba.—dijo mientras la ayudaba a subir una roca.—Porque lo hacías, dada la situación.

—Ya veo la luz del día.—dijo mientras escalaba.—¿Acaso no es suficiente motivo?

Sahrek asintió pensativo. Poco rato después, llegaron a un hueco de la cueva por donde se filtraba la luz y salieron al exterior. El hulcán rápidamente echó mano a la bola de cristal y la tiró al suelo para crear el teletransportador. Pero este no se abrió. Sahrek alzó una ceja y probó con otra bola de cristal. Pero tampoco se creó ninguno. Issy estaba sentada en una roca, mientras miraba como se frustraba su compañero.

El hulcán (que no perdía la calma y parecía impasible) miró a la muchacha.

—Debemos de huir a pie, hay que buscar otra zona que esté alejada de la fortaleza y de su campo de fuerza, solo nos queda una bola.

Issy suspiró.

—Yo no puedo andar mucho más.—dijo a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.—Puede empeorar la herida.

Sahrek alzó la ceja y se acercó a ella para cogerla.

—Tendré que llevarte yo.—dijo mientras la cogía como si fuera un saco de patatas. Issy no le detuvo en ningún momento.—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a controlar tus emociones.—dijo mientras descendía por el bosque.

—Entonces me convertiría en ti.Y eso es algo que jamás haré.

—¿Dónde está mi esclava?—preguntó Sombra.

—Muy lejos y a salvo.—respondió Bunny.

Sombra sonrió.

—¿Seguro?—hizo un gesto dramático.—Porque mi refugio tiene un hechizo y si una de vuestras bolitas de teletransportación, entra, queda desactivada de por vida.

Todos los guardianes y Torv se miraron unos a otros.

De repente, Sombra se convirtió en un humo negro y salió como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la cueva.

—¡Vamos, a por él!—gritó Norte.

Los guardianes y Torv salieron fuera, tras el señor de las pesadillas.

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar. Un besazo para todos y gracias por leer, no sé que haría sin vosotros :')**


	44. La huída de los tres besos III

**Antes de nada, e****n este capitulo menciono a Elizabeth Taylor, que fué una persona en el mundo real. Fin xD**

* * *

En el bosque hacía mucho frio, cosa que no parecía afectarle al hulcán en absoluto. Al principio corria con la chica en brazos, pero ahora había aminorado. Issy se sentía feliz solo de poder agarrarse a él.

—Puede que estés molesta conmigo, ya que no puedo entender la complejidad de las emociones humanas y eso te confunde, pero debo informarte que aunque actualmente los hulcan, como tu dices ''estamos vacios'', pero a lo largo de la historia a habido casos en los que se han... implicado _emocionalmente_. Así que no vuelvas a decirlo, sería incorrecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó mientras notaba que su pelo, cortado el flequillo a lo tazón de leche, estaba un par de centímetros más largo.

—Para nosotros se llamaba Y'nira. Creo que para vosotros era…¿Lisabeth Teilor?

—¿Elizabeth Taylor?—preguntó la pelirroja, sin entender porque Sahrek hablaba de una antigua actriz de cine.

—Su padre era humano. Su madre, del Imperio Hulcán. Ella era mestiza, por eso sus ojos eran violeta.

Issy había oído a su padre hablar de los ojos violeta de Elizabeth Taylor… pero nunca se le ocurrió que tuviera algo que ver con los Hulcán.

—¿Y eso a que viene? ¿Porque me hablas de ella?

—A nosotros nos enseñan a mantener a raya nuestras emociones, pero como ya he dicho, hay casos en los que la logica no ha servido. Por eso, antes de que se cometa una atrocidad (como el nacimiento de Y'nira) por voluntad propia, un hulcán pasa unas pruebas en las que se le extraen los sentimientos. Esas pruebas reciben el nombre de _Yutufarr. _La madre de Y'nira tuvo que haberlas pasado cuando se dió cuenta que albergaba emociones.

—Eso es horrible.—comentó la muchacha. No sabía muy bien de que hablaba Sahrek.

—Son casos extremos.—contestó el hulcán.—Y ha habido muy pocos implicados.

—Entonces.—dijo la chica con malicia.—¿Tu podrías implicarte emocionalmente?—preguntó mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—Eso es irrelevante.—contestó el hulcán seriamente.

Issy iba a empezar a reírse, cuando una pesadilla les derribó y les tiró al suelo. Rápidamente empezaron a rodar colina abajo hasta que primero Issy y poco después Sahrek, se agarraron a sus respectivos salientes.

En cuestión de segundos, Sahrek se irguió para disparar, pero su ballesta se había quedado sin flechas de los sueños. La pesadilla mientras tanto, había cogido a la chica del pie y la arrastraba por el aire. Issy no dejaba de repetirse que no debía de tener miedo, que las pesadillas no podían hacerle nada, pero tenía miedo a las alturas y eso las alimentaba. Entonces, algo de repente heló a la pesadilla e Issy empezó a caer en picado más y más rápido, pero unos brazos la salvaron.

—Te cogí.—dijo Tooth mientras la dejaba en el suelo.—Issy escúchame, las bolas no funcionan ni aquí ni en ningún sitio.—dijo preocupada.

—¿¡Y que hacemos!?—preguntó la chica en un ataque te pánico.

—¡Tranquilizate! Sombra viene a por ti, no parará hasta encontrarte y hacerte de nuevo su esclava.

—¿¡Pero porque yo!?

—¡Porque nosotros somos inmortales y el necesita hacernos daño de alguna manera!-gritó el hada.

Issy empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Corre, tan rápido como puedas.

—Tengo el pie roto.—gimoteó la chica.

Tooth frunció el ceño y en un movimiento rápido le metió algo en la boca.

—Ya no lo está ¡Mastica!—miró hacia todos los lados, en el cielo los guardianes batallaban contra las pesadillas.—Corre tan rápido como puedas, Sahrek te esconderá en el reino de los hulcán.

—¡¿Por qué allí?!—preguntó mientras veía a Sahrek acercarse.

—¡Allí no hay miedo, no tienen emociones!—dijo a modo de despedida, le dio un beso en la frente antes de despegar.—¡Suerte! —y volvió al cielo.

Sahrek llegó segundos después, le tendió la mano y empezaron a correr.

Jack vió alejarse a su amiga, después siguió batallando junto a los guardianes y Torv.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sombra estaba más que furioso. Envió a sus pesadillas a peinar los bosques enteros a ver si descubría donde estaba su esclaba, pero cada vez que llegaban a pillarlos, un guardian se interponía entre ellos. Rápidamente, le pidió ayuda a los vampiros, pero ellos se negaron a prestársela. Encolerizado, fue a las brujas, pero estas le dijeron que más tarde. Entonces, los 3 humanos (Jamie, Sophie y Mary) despertaron. Los guardianes se los habían dejado allí y él los había encerrado. Y Sombra tuvo una idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaban todo el dia caminando. Isolda tenía frío, llevaba puesto el vestido rojo de fin de año. Sahrek parecía saber muy bien a donde iba y él la guiaba en todo momento, y también la protegía. Se sentía más cómoda así. Estaban comiendo un ciervo cuando de repente un trozo de cuarzo pulido, como un espejo naranja, cayó del cielo. Sahrek saltó a protegerla antes de que el cristal tocara el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó la chica.

El hulcán se acercó cuidadosamente.

—Es imposible.

—¿Qué es?

Sahrek se acercó a recogerlo.

—Parece un cristal de Maglacea, pero estos cristales se perdieron hace miles de años…

—¿Y que hacen?

De repente la imagen de Sombra apareció en el cristal.

—Hola.—les saludó. Los dos dieron un respingo.—Si, es un cristal de Maglacea. Pero no perdamos el tiempo.—de repente, en el cristal apareció la imagen de Jamie, Sophie y Mary encerrados en una celda.—¿Los veis? Pues si Isolda no está en la entrada a mi reino antes del crepusculo de mañana, ellos tres morirán. Haremos un intercambio. Tenéis hasta entonces para pensarlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Eso no tendría sentido!—gritó Jack, enfurecido.—¡Tu no te moverás de mi lado! ¡Nunca!

—¡Debo hacerlo, son tres vidas que salvar!—gritó Issy mientras le cogía de las manos.

—¡Pero fuimos a por ti! ¡No vas a volver!

—Guardian Frost, si me permite explicarle, es lo más lógico.—dijo Sahrek.—Las necesidades de la mayoría superan las necesidades de unos pocos, o las de uno. No podemos ser egoístas.

—¡No! ¡Puede que a ti te dé igual, pero Isolda es mi mejor amiga y no pienso renunciar a ella! ¡La quiero mucho y no quiero que le pase nada!—gritó el chaval, congelandolo todo a su alrededor.—¡Tu no lo comprenderías!

Sahrek alzó las cejas de desesperación.

—No, no lo comprendo. Pero sería ilógico negarse.

—Puede que la maten, Sahrek.—dijo Bunny, moviendo la nariz.

—Es un riesgo que hay que asumir.—respondió el hulcán.

A Issy le estaba molestando un poco tanta indiferencia, pero le dio igual, ya que por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Mandaba cojones que fuera en esa situación.

—La decisión es mía. Y mi decisión es sacrificarme por mis tres amigos, al igual que ellos lo han hecho por mi.—dijo subiéndose al trineo de Norte.—Así que vallamonos antes de que se ponga el sol.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal? Solo queda un capitulo y un epílogo. Recordad que teneis que confiar en mi, por favor, aunque cuando lo leais me pregunteis que he estado fumando, solo confiad en mi un poquito xD**

**Buscad fotos de los ojos de Elizabeth Taylor para opinar si de verdad tiene los ojos violetas jajajaja**

**Personalmente tambien creo que es una atrocidad pasar las pruebas Yutufarr y quitarse de verdad todo rastro de sentimiento. Es como dijo Issy, arrancarse una parte de ti mismo.**

**¿Que pasará? ¿Habrá intercambio? ¿Encontrarán una manera de salvarlos a todos? ¿O no? JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Un beso a todos, gracias por leer :D**


End file.
